Never Ending
by Nickels35
Summary: Sonny and Jason scramble to find Sam to make sure she doesn't give up his unborn child. What will Sam do, where will she go with them looking for her, Will they find her.
1. Chapter 1

_This story here starts June of 2004 when Sam leaves after the Jam Sham wedding but she doesn't call him after she leaves. She takes off with the baby leaving Sonny and Jason reeling to find her and Sonny's unborn child. it is written by myself and _Lovesofantastic_ hope you enjoy_

**Port Charles**

**After leaving Jason's place she took a deep breath they found her to fast the last time this time they won't find her at all and she needed to ensure that . So she pulled out her cell phone" Hey are you home i need you to help me disappear i will explain when i see you okay. Yeah sure that will probably be best okay then i'm on my way see you in a few hours sending a quick text.**  
**She caught a cab further in town to the airport in Beechers Corner she prayed that Jason could talk him down. This would be what's best for herself and her baby included as she waited a few hours to board the plane. Putting her bag under her feet someone sat down next to her " You ready mama" they said.**

**When she looked up she smiled "You didn't have to come i was okay flying by myself" Sam said still smiling it was calming to see a familiar face. One that didn't look at her with harsh judgment like she was dirt on the bottom of their shoes. "I know but Elena couldn't come and you made it sound urgent so here i am Vamanos" he said, shaking her head as he grabbed her bag.**

**Making her look up at him" you can't keep nothing from me Samantha do you forget i am all knowing" he said with a smile. As he lead the way through a complete different door from everyone else "Where are we going" Sam asked.**

** He smiles" I flew here in my brand new helicopter" Manolo says, since when and how come you came and not Elle" she asked.**  
**"Well as you know she had a baby and he is sick and he wants his mommy right now is all so you got me so tell me. What's going on and we can figure out what to do together i know your pregnant. But by who and why do you need to disappear i rather you stay with us" Manolo said.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Sighing as they flew back to Miami she told him what happened he had half a mind to fly back.**  
**And kick his ass for being a possessive dick head but he wouldn't tip him off but he would work overtime to get her to keep her baby. When they had finally got there the house was quiet " Where's everyone" Manolo asked kissing Emelda on top her head, "Well your daughter finally got him to sleep after hours now so everyone else left" she responds.**

**"Ahh okay so she is sleeping with him" he asked, Emy shrugs as he leads Sam upstairs" you can stay here for the foreseeable future. Because my wife would kill me if you would be anywhere else now Elle is in that room right there. Now don't worry about anything else your as good as gone Florio will have your papers in a few days.**

**For right now i want you to just relax your amongst family goodnight Samantha" he Manolo said kissing on top her head. Before retreating to his bedroom pushing the room door open she smiled and laughed. " You know it's just like your old room at the other house" someone said from behind her.**

**Turning to face them" Glamazon" Sam said with a smile, Leprechaun what's going on" Karina said hugging her. **

**"Where is everyone" Sam asked, busy doing what we do best lol but i got something for you" she said moving out the way. As Santiago came up with Danny her mouth dropped open he smiled then ran to hug his sister.**

**Picking her up off her feet as she laughed " i missed you so much Danny" she said as Santiago winked at her. As he and Karina walked away " Are you and the baby okay" Danny said with concern in his voice. She rubbed his face" Yeah we are okay let's get you some sleep" Sam says walking him down the hall.**  
**After getting settled she peeked inside the room thinking she was asleep " you don't have to stand by the door you know that right come in Sam" Elena said. "Hey i thought you were asleep" Sam said coming looking into the bassinet. "Well i'm not so talk to me what's going on" she asked her friend who looked at her and sighed.**  
**"I met a guy i didn't think i would fall for that guy but i did and he made me feel comfortable being me. I didn't have to change for him but he was supposedly going through a divorce then he wasn't. But i had already fell for him then i got pregnant and i tried to leave before and they found me.**

**Because he wants to keep the baby but not be its father because he doesn't want to sabotage his family anymore then he already has. And i want to give the baby away to a family that will love and cherish my child. But he doesn't want that and i just want to forget i ever fell for someone i could never have" Sam says.**  
**"Sammy for as long as i have known you and that is very long time you wanted any actual family. Well mama you, that baby and Danny are family and you have us too. This is your chance at having just that why you so eager to give that away" Elle says.**  
**Shaking her head" Elle what do i look like being someone's mother my life isn't set up for kids" Sam replies. " Sam that is a copout and you know it your scared what do i look like being someone's mother. I don't know the first thing about raising kids nor did i want them i loved my role as Titi.**  
**Because i could love up and give them back to their parents and go on about my business. **

**You think when i got pregnant i was jumping for joy hell no i tried to pretend this wasn't happening at all. Then i did the test and it was like your PREGNANT and i was like shit because i just kicked his daddy to the curb. **

**Mamacita i second guess myself dozens of times Sam but when i look at him there was no other choice. And trust when you have your baby and your going to look at them and say i can't do this" she says. " Elle this baby deserve two parents to love and give them a beautiful life that i can't give them" Sam says wiping the tears from her eyes. **

**"No Sam this child deserves someone who loves them more than anything in the world and that is you. You think you can't do it but we all see how your are with Danny it will be the same thing with your baby. **

**And if you need help you have a whole lot of people that will line up to help you here.**  
**Plus this little man needs someone his own age to play with" Elena said with a grin. Sam looked down at the baby and smiled as she shook her head" What's his name" she asked.**

** "Dixon Cato Tavares" she answered with pride looking down at her son. "I don't know if i can do this Elle" Sam says watching the sleeping baby, sure you can we have faith in you and if that isn't enough we're here for you" Esmerelda said from the door.**  
**As the two young woman turned and saw the older woman" Mami when did you get here" Elle says, "Mama Tavares how are you" Sam responds. ****"I'm well and you girls i see where catching up Emelda went out" she said embracing both of them.**

**A few days later Sam was taking a walk through the park watching all the parents with their kids running around playing. Doing other activities she smiled as she drank her smoothie that Mrs. Tavares gave her. It wasn't half bad either when she stopped getting a pain that had her drop her smoothie bending over in pain.**

**When she felt arms catch her "Are you okay" he said all she could do is shake her head no. "SOMEBODY CALL FOR HELP" he shouted, she whispered "i'm pregnant my phone call the number" as he rushed to get her help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami,Florida**

**HELP! He yelled again not hearing her whisper. Sam whispered again grabbing his arm to get his attention "My phone, there's a number on speed dial call it." she spoke looking in his scared eyes.**

**"Okay, okay." he said pulling her phone out of her purse and pressing one trying to comfort Sam as the phone rung, he didn't have to wait long. "Hello, Samantha?" The man asked as he picked up, Sam pulled the phone to her ear and whispered three words.**

**"I need help." was all she got out before starting to pass out as she heard the words "I got you." spoken before her eyes closed.**

**"Samantha? Samantha? Hey wake up, please wake up." The man said panicked, he barely heard the other person still on the phone.**

**"Hello?" the man said again trying to get the attention of the man that was with Sam.**

**"Yeah, yes." The man with Sam said with a shaky breath as he pulled the phone back to his ear.**

**"Hey man, look I'm going to need you to calm down and listen to what I'm about to tell you, okay?"**

**"Okay." he responded listening to what the man on the other end of the phone was saying before hanging up. He picked Sam up and carried her to the entrance of the park breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her car wasn't too far from where they were. He needed to get them to the clinic as fast as possible. **

**He sat her in the seat gently buckling her in and rubbing the hair off her face, praying that everything would be okay with her and her baby. He didn't know why but he felt connected to them and he didn't want to see anything happen to either one of them. He drove to the clinic and carried her inside as quickly as possible while being safe as he could about it.**

**"HELP! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" he shouted as soon as he got inside the doors. The nurses rushed over with as soon as they saw him.**

**"Okay, sir we need you to tell us what happened." one of the nurses spoke.**

**"I-I don't know. I was walking through the park and I saw her one second she was smiling and the next she was about to collapse, so I ran over and caught her. She told me she was pregnant and to call the number she had on speed dial so I did and they told me to bring her here, so here we are. Can you please help her?! She's pregnant."**

**"We will do everything we can sir." the nurse said as they got her into a room to treat her with him hot on their trails. "The doctor will be right in." the nurse said as they got Sam situated and on an IV drip.**

**"I'm just going to sit with her until then." he told her as she walked out of the room. He went to sit at the side of the bed and sighed. This wasn't the way he thought his day would turn out. "So Samantha huh?" he asked, not really expecting a response just wanting to keep himself distracted.**

** "I'm sorry that you're going through this, I really hope that things turn out okay for you and your baby." he said before brushing another piece of hair off of her face. "Wow you're beautiful." he whispered in awe glad she wasn't awake to hear him at the moment because that would be embarrassing. **

**Sam groaned quietly as she started to wake up, opening her eyes to look around at the surroundings almost panicking until she saw that she was in mama Tavares's clinic and calmed down. She turned to the side and saw a very handsome man her age, maybe a year or two older than her sitting at her bedside realizing that he was the same guy saved her in the park.**

**"Hi." she spoke. "Hi. How are you feeling?" he asked softly. He looked relieved that she was okay, she couldn't help but notice.**

**"I'm feeling okay, a little better. Thank you, you know for the park and for sticking around. You didn't have too." she told him. "No I didn't but I just couldn't leave without at least knowing that you and your baby would be okay."**

**"I appreciate that, but you don't have to worry we'll be okay. I have the best doctor in town thank you for making sure I got here in time."**

**"No problem." he said. "What's your name?" she asked. "I assume you know mine, I don't know yours."**

**"Andrew, Andrew Cain but you can call me Drew." he told her. "Well Drew, you can call me Sam I hate when people call me Samantha it makes me feel like a five year old unless it's coming from my godparents."**

**"Understandable." he laughed.**

**"Samantha Marie you gave this old lady quite a scare today, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Tavares said as she walked into the room interrupting the laughter coming from Sam and Drew.**

**"Mrs. Tavares?" Drew asked, looking at her and then Sam. "Andrew querido? What are you doing here?" she asked "He was the one that helped me mama Tavares. How do you two know each other?" Sam asked.**

**"Never mind that mija we need to talk about you and the baby, do you want Andrew to stay?"**

**"Si."**

**"Well the baby is okay, it was just something called round ligament pain, it happens typically in the second trimester… basically just the stretching of our uterus as it's growing to make space for the little one you're carrying inside of you. **

**You're also a little dehydrated nina and that's no bueno, so the IV drip that my nurse gave you is feeding you and that precious one lots of fluids. You're going to be here for a few hours okay?" she finished up her diagnosis making both Sam and Drew breathe a sigh of relief.**

**"I'm glad you're okay Sam. Thank you for letting me stay, I'll see you later. It was good to see you today Mrs. Tavares, I wish it was under better circumstances like meeting that new little grandson of yours." he said with a smile. "It was good to see you to mijo, you better come visit Elle and the baby I know they'd love to see you." she told him.**

**"I will in a few days. Thank you." he said kissing her on the cheek before looking back at Sam. "Take care of yourself Sam."**

**"Drew." he turned around "Stay." she said "I'm pretty sure you were my ride here which means you're going to have to be my ride back." she told him ignoring the suspicious look on Esmerelda's face. "Okay." he told her "I'll stay."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Port Charles, New York**

**Jason's penthouse**

**It had been several days " I gave her a few days Jason find her this was your idea. Now she is in the wind with my child god knows where i want you and Stan on that now i'm done waiting. I don't care if you have to drag her back kicking and screaming she isn't giving my child to strangers" Sonny said.**

**As he makes his way into his apartment "I know Sonny but i still think we should give her more time she will come to her senses" Jason says. "NO! JASON TIME FOR WHAT TO GET FURTHER AWAY NO FIND HER" he said. Before he turned and left, slamming the door behind him running his hand over his face and shaking his head. **

**They needed to get her and fast so Sonny wouldn't go after her he was sure she just need some space. But there was no convincing Sonny pulling his phone out "Stan i need you to find Sam and fast" Jason said hanging up the phone.**

**Never hearing Carly behind him" why did you let her run off with your baby you should just get your baby and let her go Jason" she says as he turns around. "What are you doing here Carly" he asked, Just locate her and wait until she gets closer to her due date and come in and take your child.**

**And you and Courtney can raise that child together how it should be Jace" she said pleadingly.**

**Shaking his head "Carly Courtney and I are over she's with Jax" he replies, when the door opens "Hey Jason, Carly" Stan says as he walked in. "I will go and live you boys to it but Jace think about what i said" she says as she leaves.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**After another few days she decided to stay in Florida and to keep her baby and needless to say everyone was happy about it. Mr. Tavares felt the need to put together a massive welcome home party for her. To her it was just another reason for him to use brand new grill. **

**Sam sat by the pool with butterflies in her stomach when they told her Drew was coming. She hadn't seen him since the other day he was easy to be around. He had called to check on her and the baby constantly and as Elle put it easy on the eyes too.**

**Even though she knew he wasn't her type tall dark and chocolate was Elle's type. And just watching her friend with Dixon she couldn't wait to have her little one. He was only 7 months old with a head full of dark curly hair with his mother's eyes. Sam was sure everything else was his dad's and she could tell her friend was still very much in love with him. **

**But who was she to judge she got pregnant by a married man who toyed with her feelings. It infuriated her to think about it after talking about it with Mrs. Tavares and Mrs. DiSanto.**

**And Mrs. DiSanto had the unfortunate to bare her father's first child who she never knew about until she older. That is when she realized he used her and it made her more angry to think she was in love with him. Shaking her head smiling when she heard Dixon laughing.**

"**Hey Sammy you want to hold him" Elle said, as Sam shook her head nervously" Umm no way Elle he is small and fragile," she replies. Kat laughed "just see it as a learning experience with this whiner you won't do with your own kid' she said. Elle's head swung around "hold up bitch you calling my baby a whiner" she asked, " Yes Elena he whines just as much as his father did when he left his ass.**

**I still remembered as we drove away he went chasing after the car telling you it wouldn't happen" Kat says still laughing. "You know what bitch i will take my whiner over your Dominican Ted Bundy, and the female jack the ripper" Elle says shrugging. "Mommy who's Ted Bundy" Dominic asked, nobody important baby your Tia was just being a bitch" she answers.**

**As he slaps Elle on the arm" They are not that bad Elena" she says, AHA ta loca Muchacha they are bad ass hell and if they are like you and my brother. He would be a smooth talking serial killer" Elena said in italian, when Kat flipped her off " Ma Elle said your grandchildren are psychos" she tells her in italian.**

"**Why would she say such things about those children Katherine" Ana asked, it's not Dixon's fault he whines a lot its Elle's fault because everytime. His dad would whine ella sacaria sus tetas dique problem solved"Karina said laughing. Sam sat laughing realizing just how much she missed them"You know what everybody got jokes fuck all ya and that did solve any of the problems bitch" Elle said.**

**While everyone laughed " you girls are so hostile to each other why i don't understand you insult each others children no problem geeze" Mrs. DiSanto says. " Ma it's all done in love" Kat insist as Elle puts Dixon in Sam's arms " Just relax you get tense he gets tense right chamaco" she said.**

**When he looks up and Sam and smiles which makes her smile" he likes you Sammy" she says smiling at her.**

**K.K stopped " Nope he likes her boobs" he says laughing as the Karina and Kat laugh. While Elle shakes her head as he keeps on walking "Oh Sammy big Daddy Cain is here" Elena says. Making Sam blush as she looked over and smiled at him the girls looked at each other. Watching Drew as he made his way over "Ladies how is everyone" he says but his eyes where on Sam.**

"**Awww he pretty isn't he Sam isn't Drew very pretty" Karina said as Elle and Kat tried to keep from laughing. "Funny Karina" he said kissing her on the cheek as he looked down at the baby in Sam's arms. Kneeling down "Hey there little man how are you, hey Sam' Drew said looking here straight into her eyes.**

**He had blue eyes that captured her that she could get lost in "Hey Drew" that is when Dixon started to whine. "Aaww don't cry" Sam said looking back down at him when he smiled again " uh-oh you see this" Kat said to Elle. " You taking away from his attention Drew he is jealous it's okay chamaco. Drew I want you to meet Dixon Cato Tavares" Elle said picking him up from Sam and put him in Drew's arms.**

**Drew looked at him "hey little man wow Elle is a good looking kid is he… was all he got out before Elena cut him off. " I swear to god if you say it Andrew Matthew Cain i will gut you like a fish" she said, nodding his head he is about what 6 months right" he said.**

"**Yes he just turned 7 months" she replies with a smile, as he sat down next to Sam "Hey Dixon you know her " he said as the baby reached for Sam to her surprise. Taking a deep breath she took the baby in her arms thinking to herself she could do this. When they looked up and saw Emelda brought a guy with her" Who's he this can't be good" Kat said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miami, Florida**

**After meeting Emelda's new friend Sam thought there was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on why, so she just brushed it off. "So Dante? Where are you from?" She asked cooing at little Dixon in Drew's arms, the man was a natural with children.**

**"I'm from Brooklyn, New york. What about you?" he asked Sam. "Nowhere and everywhere." she responded not wanting to reveal too much to him about herself. "So what do you do for a living, Dante?" Elle asked.**

**"I'm a police officer for the Miami PD." he told her. "La princesa se consiguió un oficial de policía, ¿eh? lujoso." Elle said to Kat. "Muy elegante." Kat laughing when she saw Emelda's glare.**

**"Don't mind them." Drew said looking at the girls with an amused smile. "Why'd you come to Miami? What made you wanna be a cop?" He asked.**

**"Well I came down here for college and I always wanted to be a cop ever since I was a kid. I major in criminal justice at the university, that's where I met Emelda. As soon as I turned 19 a couple of months ago, I applied and got into the academy, and well here we are."**

**"Got yourself a prize, huh princess?" KK said to Emy as he walked out onto the patio to sit with the rest of the group. "¿El tío Manolo y mi papá ya lo saben?" He asked with a smirk.**

**"No hay papá y tío Florio no lo sé todavía. Les diré cuando esté listo, ¿entiendes?" She said glaring at him making him laugh "Entiendo, pero tienes tanta suerte de que estén trabajando en este momento o que te arresten." He responded.**

**"No, ella es el bebé, su princesita. Si alguien fuera arrestado, sería su pequeño novio." Elle chimed in before taking Dixon out of Drew's arms after noticing he was asleep. "I'm going to take this little guy to to his room for his nap, don't grill the poor kid too hard while I'm gone" she joked walking into the house.**

**A few minutes later Drew saw Sam rubbing her stomach and asked her if she wanted to take a walk. "Yeah, I'd like that." She answered with a sweet smile as he took her hand and led her away from the group who couldn't help but hoot and holler like a bunch of teenagers as they walked off.**

**"Those guys I swear." Drew laughed. "Yeah they're really something else." She said. "But you gotta love em right?" He said finishing her sentence. "Yeah." She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes.**

**"So how are you and the little nugget feeling today?" He asked her. "We're doing well today as you already know from our last phone call." She laughed at the sheepish look on his face. "You know I think it's sweet how much you care about our health." She spoke again looking down at their still joined hands. "You're a really good man Drew."**

**"I try to be. I know I probably ask how you guys are feeling a lot, but that day in the park you scared the hell out of me, and I'm a seal. It takes a lot to scare me. I'm just glad that I got you to mama T in time and that it was nothing too serious." He said earnestly. **

**"Thank you so much for that, again." She told him. "I'm sorry we scared you, but I'm glad it brought you into my life although we probably would still be here whether or not that day included a doctors visit or not." She finished with a chuckle.**

**"You're probably right. Because I definitely noticed you in the park that day and collapsing or not I would've approached you."**

**"And I would've looked into those gorgeous eyes of yours and drowned in a sea of blue." They both burst into laughter after she said that. "I can't believe you said it with a straight face." He said after their laughter died down.**

**"You're so beautiful you know that." He told her caressing her face softly smiling as she leaned into the touch.**

**"You're sweet, I like that." She said blushing. "I like you."**

**"I like you too. A lot."**

**"A lot huh? Wanna show me?" She asked seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"Very much." He whispered one arm around her waist and the other on her face. He leaned down and she leaned up and for the first time their lips touched in a sweet kiss. "Wow." Sam whispered when the kiss broke.**

**"Yeah." Drew responded before going in for another kiss, this one more passionate and when their tongues touched it lit a fire in them both. Neither one of them felt something so intense before with anyone else and it was scary, but exciting. They broke the kiss when air became necessary and smiled at each other.**

**"That was nice." She said with a mischievous smile.**

**"Nice? Just nice huh? I guess I gotta up my game." He joked.**

**"Up your game?" She laughed. "It was amazing, I was wondering when you'd finally make a move though. We've talked everyday for a week and you haven't asked me out yet. I would take offense to that if you weren't such a gentleman."**

**"It was definitely amazing. And for your information little lady I wanted to ask you out in person. Which I planned on doing today. Soooo, whaddaya say? Wanna go out with me?" He asked so adorably that she couldn't help but melt.**

**"Finally." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll go out with you, you big dork."**

**"Hahaha I'm a dork now, eh?" He asked feigning offense. "I'll show you a dork." he said tickling her ribs, making her squeal with laughter. "ST—STOP!" She said trying to break free. "What's the magic word?" He asked as he continued his assault. "P—PLEASE!" She said between laughs.**

**"Okay, okay." He said as he stopped tickling her and let her laughter die down before taking her into his arms and kissing her softly. "So about this date?" He asked her.**

**"Pick me up Friday at 8:00 and wear your dancing shoes because I want to dance while I still can, so if you can fit that into whatever you have planned please do." She answered.**

**"Yes ma'am, but for the record Elle told me how much you loved to dance so I already had dancing on the itinerary."**

**"You have Elle in on this too? I gotta say I'm impressed by you Mr. Cain. I'm sure she grilled the hell out of you and you suffered all of that just for a date with me?" She said touched to tears by the consideration he took in getting prepared to ask her out.**

**"Hey, hey now no tears." He said brushing the tear drops off of her face. "It's the hormones, I can't help it." She said with a teary laugh making him chuckle.**

**"You're so adorable." He said looking at her like she was everything and she wanted to cry some more, nobody has ever looked at her like that and she wanted to see that look in his eyes everyday for the rest of her life. He kissed her again before taking her hand. "Ready to head back?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, are you? You know we're about to head into the Spanish Inquisition right? You prepared for that?" She asked jokingly. "Oh trust me, I can handle it. You sure you can handle it?"**

**"Is that a trick question?" She burst into laughter. "Come on big guy let's go face the interrogation." She said putting her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the house.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miami, Florida**

**As they made it back to the rest of the group hand in hand to Manolo talking to Emy's friend. "So Officer how do you like Miami i know it's a far cry from New York" he asked he didn't need Emelda to told he was a cop because he could tell. Watching Emelda's face was priceless as turned to her " princesa no puedes ocultarme nada, veo todo lo que sé, todo lo que oyes" he says.**

**That is when KK started to laugh" callate la boca mama guevo aqueroso" Emy says. Dante looked over at Emelda" its hot but there is nothing like home sir" he answered, just as Esmerelda, Josefina and Ana came out of the house. Placing the sides on the table " esta bien come" she says, "Calogero mangiare" Ana says to her husband who was on the phone.**

**Manolo and Florio looked over at him " que tienes que decir Calogero" Florio says, Chuck looked at the woman "comer hablaremos después" he replies. Everyone sat to eat " so Dante what do your parents do" Esmerelda asked, it's just me and my mom" he answers as Sam watches him.**

**"What does she do" Esmerelda asked, oh she works as a hotel Manager at the Marriott in Manhattan" he answered. As everyone just nodded "Isn't she coming in a few weeks" Emelda says. "Yeah she is coming out she hasn't been out here since i graduated from the academy" he says.**

**She couldn't place it but it was unsettling to her that is when Elle's phone rang "Dime what why okay thanks bye" she said hanging up. Her father looked up at her " Que paso" he asked concerned, nothing papi its fine i can handle it" she say pushing her food aside.**  
**Before walking away from the table Emy looked at Karina, Kat and Angelica " No, no creo que él no sea tan estúpido" Kari says. They all got up one by one as Sam got up going to check on her best friend. "Elle K lo k manita" Angelica says, "he's at my fucking house and the super was going to give him a key. But my neighbor told him not to in spanish" she replies, "What does he want" Kat says.**

**Emy whispered to Sam" we talking about her baby daddy" she says, oh okay i figured she doesn't talk much about him" Sam says. " Oh and she won't hell would have to freeze over a million times and she still wouldn't talk about him" Emelda says.**  
**"What does he want what do you think he wants Kat I'm over his bullshit i'm done okay"Elena says. "Pero Elle habla con el" Elisabeth says as all the girls turned and looked at her "Para que" Elle said in disbelief. "Mira, espera, escúchame, él es el padre de tu hijo tú lo sabes" Elisabeth says with her hands up. "And so what he made his choice i made mines i choose Dixon" Elle says. Kat shook her head "Lissa your to nice to people you give to many chances" she says.**

**" I'm just saying it doesn't hurt to see where his head at" Lissa replies, i get that but i don't care where his heads at" Elena says. Dante looked on trying to hear what was going on when another girl walked in with three other men behind her"**  
**Antonio sat down " ayy comida" he said grabbing a plate getting ready to serve his food. "Antonio te lavaste las manos" Esmerelda asked, he stopped "Si Ma" answers, Mentir Lana says as the other two went back inside the house.**  
**As he started to rush the food in his mouth "Tienes hambre" she said as the watched him. **

**Stopping so he wouldn't choke "Si i was eating like shit" he replies looking up at Dante. While everyone else made their way back to the table" who you Carechimba" Antonio asked looking him in the face. Emelda sighs "Antonio cut the shit please be nice he is my friend" she says, okay fine that's all i wanted to know Hi Sammy" he said waving.**  
**Sam laughed as she shook her head As Lana hugs her "hi baby welcome home" she said.**  
**That is when Ross and Hiro came back outside greeting everyone before serving themselves. Drew whispers to Sam"this kid has no idea what he is getting himself into" she smirks and shook her head. "Nope! None whatsoever she has a slew of older males that would go to bat for her" she says. Smiling because it was true this was home with people who she knew cared about her.**

**Smiling at Drew this was her new beginnings for her starting over with no worry of Sonny ever finding her. She was ready for what was next she thought listening to the bickering around the table.**

**Sam went with Elle to her apartment after several days of avoiding him there wasn't working. He started showing up at the clinic but the nurses and the rest of the staff would cover for her. Because security couldn't keep him from entering the building because it was for everyone to enter.**

**Watching her friend "So are you going to tell me what happen with him you actually cared enough to have his child. Because i know if it was Desmond's kid that child wouldn't have seen the light of day so talk to me" Sam says. Elle chuckles " you remember that asshole wasn't always dick well not at the beginning anyway. **

**And you damn right i wouldn't want to be tied to that fucker at all but this one is different. You know i let him in after telling him about what happen with Desmond but it wasn't another girl. He cheated on me with it was drugs and i know how that works Sam.**

**I wanted to believe he stopped and just lied all the fucking time and i tried to help. He didn't want help Sam he wanted to punish himself i found out i was pregnant i gave him the benefit of the doubt. But i caught him doing it and that was it he couldn't deny it and snapped on him i kicked him out of my house and that was that.**

**I have to tell you know there isn't a day that goes by that i don't second guess myself. When i look into my son's eyes i know i made the right decision and i will talk to him but that is it Sammy. Anyway on a brighter note than my train wreck of a love life we need to get you ready for your hot date.**

**With white chocolate where are you guys going anyway besides dancing Elle says, " I don't know he hasn't said anything. But Elle you don't have to do this if you don't want to i mean who am i too say anything. **

**I basically on the run from mines so whatever decision you make i will support" Sam says, looking up at her apartment building. Then back to Sam seeing him sitting down on the phone " I can't do this let's go maybe another day" Elle said pulling away.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday night**

** Elle's apartment**

**Elle opened the door for Drew after he rung the bell to her apartment. "Hola príncipe azul."**

**"Hey Elle." he greeted her back, kissing her cheek as she let him in. "You look good, hot date tonight?" he joked noticing her fuzzy slippers and messy bun. "Ha-ha." she said glaring at him as they sat down. "For your information I have a hot date with my son tonight. You're looking fancy, where are you taking our little Samantha after dancing?"**

**"Like I told you when you asked the first time, it's a surprise." he smiled. "Speaking of Sam where is she?"**

**"She is right here, sorry it took so long but this little man that demanded some of my attention." Sam spoke as she walked into the living room with Dixon in her arms making Drew stand up and turn around. "Damn." he whispered under his breath after she handed Dixon to his mom and he saw her dress in full. "Wow, Sam you look… WOW."**

**"Right back at ya handsome." she said with a blush, the man sure knew how to wear a suit. Elle had a smirk on her face enjoying the interaction. "You really know how to knock a man off his feet huh mamacita? Doesn't she Dixon?" Elle laughed and cooed at her son making him giggle.**

**Drew walked up to Sam and gave her a kiss on the lips along with a hug. "What was that for?" She asked softly.**

**"Just thought I'd greet you properly." He smiled taking her hand. "You ready?"**

**"Yeah." She said before heading for the door. "Bye Dixon, be good for mommy." Kissing the baby on the forehead and giving Elle a hug. "No hagas nada que yo no haría." Elle whispered in her ear before pulling back. "Eso no es mucho." She laughed making Elle pinch her. "I'll get you back for that she whispered."**

**"I count on it." Elle laughed "Say adiós tía Sam." She said waving Dixon's hand. "adiós Drew."**

**"Bye Elle, bye Dixon. Be sure to torture your mom for me." Drew whispered to the baby making sure Elle heard, before walking Sam out of the apartment and dodging a hit from Elle.**

**"Estúpido." Elle grumbled as she locked her door. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer bebé?" She asked Dixon, loving the way he babbled back as if he understood. "Tu no sabes Tampoco mamá, pero lo resolvemos." She responded, sitting with him on the couch and turning on a movie. **

**Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door. Getting up with her son in her arms she went to open it not even bothering to look and see who it was. She couldn't say she was shocked to see who was on the other side of the door, no she wasn't shocked in the least but she was pissed.**

**"Why the Fuck are you here?" She asked him.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida- The other side of town.**

**Drew took Sam to this little intimate salsa club on the coast and they had dinner. They talked about everything and nothing, laughed and just got to know each other more before he asked her to dance. When they got on the dance floor it was like they were one.**

** Their bodies flowed to the music in sync, they fit perfectly together in every way. It was like they were making love on the dance floor, the only thing between them were the layers of clothing. Clothes that they both desperately wished were off in the moment.**

**"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" She asked out of breath after five dances. "When I was young my mom put me, my sister and my little brother in dance classes. I've learned a lot of dances over the years. After joining the navy and meeting Olly and the Tavares family, let's just say I learned to spice things up a lot. What about you? Where'd you learn those moves?"**

**"Well growing up with the Tavares family has some benefits, dancing being one of them." She laughed.**

**"Definitely beneficial." Drew said licking his lips at the vision of her hips swaying along with him to the music during their dances.**

* * *

**After the salsa club**

**"So what now?" Sam asked when they left the club and started walking to Drew's car. "What now? Now I take you to the surprise." He answered opening the car door for her. "Before you get in I'm gonna need you to put this on." He handed her a blindfold, she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why do I need this?"**

**"Do you trust me?" He asked sincerely. "More than you know." She told him truthfully. "Good, then trust me to keep you safe. I just want this to be special." He said kissing her softly. "You know, just having you is special enough we don't have to do anything fancy." She said still trying to avoid putting on the blindfold.**

**"You're cute, you know that? But that doesn't mean you still don't have to wear this. Turn around." He said and she did, letting him put the blindfold on her. After helping her into the car and strapping her seatbelt, he hopped in. "You know you're lucky I like you." She joked when he pulled off.**

**"Yeah I know, I've got to be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world." He kissed her hand making her smile. After driving for fifteen minutes they pulled up to a private stretch of land with a house on a secluded beach. "We're here." He said. "Can I take my blindfold off now."**

**"Nope not yet." He told her making her huff. "Patience honey. Just give me a second." He kissed her cheek and then got out to get the stuff out of the trunk. Once he got the stuff he needed from the trunk he helped her out of the car and down behind the house to the beach.**

** "Now, take a look at this." He whispered in her ear sending tingles down her spine as he removed her blindfold. She opened her eyes and looked out at the beach before her and gasped at the site of the speed boat at the edge of the beach and a slew of water lanterns lighting up a path to a beautiful forty foot yacht anchored in the ocean about fifty yards out. It was beautiful.**

**"Wow." She said marveling at the site before turning around. "You know, I know Elle is only joking when she calls you Prince Charming, but you really are a modern day prince aren't you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. "Mmm, I don't know about being a prince but I'll be anything you want me to be if it leads to getting kisses like this." He said holding onto her waist.**

**"Oh you keep this up and you'll be getting more than just kisses." She said seductively. "I can't believe you did this for me."**

**"Well I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I hope you know there's not much I wouldn't do for you. Plus I know how much you miss being on a boat and looking out at the stars, so I thought this would be a perfect thing for a date and it's my yacht so we can do this together whenever you want when I'm home and maybe one day with the baby too when they're older. That's assuming you're gonna wanna keep me around that long." He laughed.**

**"Oh trust me you don't have to worry about me not keeping you around. I hate to break it to you baby, but you're stuck with me."**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said kissing her, breaking away and taking her hand "Now come on."**

* * *

**Later**

**"You know this is really beautiful." Sam said as she laid in his arms and looked at the sky. "Yeah it really is." He said softly admiring the way her face glowed in the moonlight. She heard the tenderness in his voice and looked up at him. Sliding a hand up to his face she caressed his beard before pulling him down to kiss her lips.**

** The kiss turned passionate and he pulled her to straddle him. She broke the kiss "Make love to me." She said kissing him again, reaching for the buttons of his shirt and loosening them one by one before he stopped her and pulled back. "Are you sure?"**

**"Very." She said against his lips turning him on. She was wet, he was hard and their clothes were in the way. She pulled his shirt off and he helped her out of her dress. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants before lifting up so he could slide them off. He pulled her back into a kiss before reaching around to undo her bra kissing every inch of uncovered skin as he did.**

** She moaned when his lips reached her nipples and sucked. Flipping them over he continued to kiss down her body while she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned at every touch. Her heart melted when he took a moment to kiss and rub her belly before continuing his path down south.**

**He slowly pulled her underwear off, teasing her with every motion, enjoying the way she was already writhing beneath him. He loved the way he made her feel. He kissed her inner thighs softly, pulling back to admire the beauty between them before diving in. "OH MY GOD! DREW!" She screamed at the feeling of his mouth and fingers working her into a frenzy. "Unh! YES!" Her nails were digging into his scalp and his upper back, and her muscles clenched as she drowned in the pleasure of her orgasm.**

**"God you taste so good." He told her after he finished lapping up every last drop of her essence. He kissed his way back up to her lips letting her taste herself on him and she was even more turned on. "You sure you ready for this? Cause we can stop." He asked her one last time to make sure she really was ready for this next step, her answer was immediate. "I swear to god if you stop now I will kill you."**

**With that he slid into her entrance slowly and they both moaned at the feeling. They made love slowly underneath the stars. Her nails in his back, his name like a prayer on her lips. He worshipped her body in the most pleasurable ways. **

**It was hours before they reached the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms with the memory of what was sure to be just one of many unforgettable nights between them as they closed their eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miami, Florida**

**Elle's apartment**

**He stood in shock **"**Ummm Elle who….." was all he got out when she slammed the door in his face. When knocked on the door continuously "ELENA WHOSE BABY IS THAT" Curtis asked, none of your fucking business now leave before i call the cops on your ass. Better yet I will do you one better let me call my father instead" she said from behind the door.**

"**Elle open the door please" he pleaded, No! Now go i mean it Curtis" she said calming baby Dixon. As he started to whine slowing starting to cry as he picked up on the tension" shush no, no llores papi" Elle said rocking him back and forth. **

**As he continued to knock "Baby please opened the door I'm sorry okay i know what happened with you and Shawn and I fucked up" he said. "I heard that already and if you want to talk about that other asshole. You mean like him cheating on me with your bitch of a sister-in-law then yes.**

**And like an asshole i thought you were a better choice well no thank you "Elena said.**

**Trying to calm Dixon stopping" shit i do put a tit in his mouth when he cries" she said looking at her son. Curtis just go we have been here before and i believed you and lied to my face so i will pass" she says. "I know baby but i promise i am fully sober and I missed you this last year has been hell without you" Curtis says.**

"**You said that already to Curtis look i don't want to do this it's over" she says putting her hand on the door. He looked good, kind of like how he did before he let the drugs destroy him and her Curtis rested his hand on the door. "Listen i'm not given up on us Elle i know i fucked up and i will do whatever you want just let me make it up to you," he said.**

**Putting Dixon in his playpen "You want to do something for me leave and don't come back" she replies. Shaking his head behind the closed door"I can't do that Elle you mean too much to me to do that," Curtis says. Groaning "You did it for a whole year and half what's so different NOW you want to put up a fight just go I MEAN IT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS" Elena says.**

**Resting his head on the door " Baby I'm not leaving until i get you back i will come here everyday until you see that i can't live without you" he said. **

**Before walking away part of her wanted to see him standing there when she opened the door. But she couldn't bring herself to do so sighing relief when she heard the elevator.**

**Looking over at her son "mama mama" Dixon says with a big smile that was all his father. Closing her eyes and sighs "it's just you and mi príncipe" Elle says praying to god for strength she wasn't ready to do this at all.**

** Following morning Drew was bringing her back to Elle's apartment only to find Someone sleeping against the wall in front of her door. Part of him already knew who it was and he probably knows about Dixon too. **

**That is when they saw her crept the apartment door open and tiptoeing out the door. Cursing under her breath passing Dixon to Sam and whispering take him to the house. **

**As Drew looked at her with a raised eyebrow Elle gave her a pleading look Sam gave the baby to Drew smiling at him. He shook his head as Elle put the baby bag on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Watching him walk down to the hall and get on the elevator before she turned her attention back to the man at her door.**

**Kicking "stupid get up you are freaking my neighbors out you can't sleep here" Elena said. He rubbed his eyes that's when he noticed the other woman from pictures in her and her parents' house. Jumping up off the floor "My key didn't work" Curtis said, i know i had the locks changed a long time ago"**

**Damn she looked good a whole lot fuller too ah ahem coughing nervously covering her chest" why are you still here?" she asked. As he undressed her with his eyes " would you stop fucking staring i asked you question" Elle says. "I told you i wasn't going anywhere and I need to talk to you, hi Curtis Ashford" he said introducing himself to Sam.**

**When Elle slapped his hand away " she doesn't care Curtis" she said, i just want to say that's it,"Curtis says. Rolling her eyes" yeah well talk because I'm busy" she said walking down the hall. Shaking her head" whose baby was that last night Elena" he asked, you lost all right to ask me anything a year and a half ago Curtis I don't owe you any answers" she replies.**

**As they walked down the she gave Sam a pleading look " Look is the baby your kid wait is he my kid Elena please just answer the question," he said. Grabbing her hand that she slapped away"Don't touch me" that is when Sam snapped her fingers "hey look I don't know who you are but he isn't your son he's mine," she said.**

**Curtis chuckled looking between them"Right ummm Elle baby girl whose baby is that" he says looking at Sam. Because i'm sorry to disappoint you that baby don't look anything like you and that baby has her eyes so Elena" he said. "None of your fucking business and when i get home find a new fucking place to camp bye Curtis" she said pulling Sam onto the elevator.**

**As the door closes Elle takes a deep breath as she fans herself "god is it hot in here in feels hot in here," she says. Sam put her hand on her friends back" he's Dixon's father isn't he the one your still in love with" she says. Elle's head jerks up"What no Sam no" she insisted, "Elena Nicole i love you and i know you so tell i'm wrong she says. "I can't stand the sight of him don't love him Sam i want to run him over with my car.**

**That is how much I can't stand him he is a Lying son of a bitch entiendes" Elena said glaring at her friend. **"**Love him, love him , love him and not to mention you so want to have sex with"Sam said with a shrug. **

**" Stop it, stop it Sam what the fuck" she replied, how many bombs will go off if you had sex with him Elle will it detonate south miami wouldn't" Sam continued. As Elle glared at her "I….I…. fucking hate you" was all she could get out, no you don't you love me it's why you are letting me saying this her friend said.**

"**Let's just get out of here please what kind of best friend are you Samantha" Elle complains, one that loves you very much so talk to me she says. Looking at Sam" I don't want to talk about me how was your date was it explosive " Elena said shaking her eyebrows up and down making Sam blush. I'm not telling you until you tell me what happened with Mr. Almond joy she said As they exited the elevator.**

** Only to find Curtis leaned up against her car running his hand across it" we had some really good times in this car on this car didn't we" he said looking at her. Watching her glare at him "how about you get the fuck off my car now before i shoot your ass" Elena said.**

** He smirked I know you still think about it hell I still think about it i mean damn talk about sexy Every time I think about it god full salute "Curtis said. **

**Getting flustered " Samantha get in the car good bye Curtis " Elena said getting into the car calling her cousin "Santiago if your friend still wants to go out with me tell him I said yes" she said hanging up. **

**Sam looked at her" don't say it Sam"Elle says as Sam just shook her head looking around the car, I had the inside redone so you can stop looking like that" she says. As Sam began to laugh which made Elena laugh as well shaking her head as they drove away.**

**After getting to her parents house checking on Dixon she sat by the pool" so are you going to tell me how your date went" she asked, it was a dream he is a Dream this was different from being with Sonny. **

**I don't have to feel like at any moment his wife is coming in you know" Sam says. Elle laughs "yeah tell me about it ", are you going to tell me what happened Sam said, Elena took off her sun glasses sighing.**

** Alright I was dating this guy named Shawn Butler and i flew out to see him only to find out he was fucking some bitch name Jordan. Anyway I let him and her have it and left went back to my hotel and i got plastered that is where i met Curtis and i course i bed him just because.**

** And it turns out that he and Shawn knew each other comes to find the woman he cheated on me with was Curtis's sister in law. **

**So when Shawn had finally tracked me down and found me with Curtis and was pissed and I flaunted his face how i fucked Curtis. But anyway i left never looking back a few weeks later he came out here and we hit off a few months after that we started seeing each other for real and not for spite. **

**Then he finally told his brother the truth and the man snapped he was hurt he pulled his service gun on Shawn and Shawn shot back killing him. Curtis felt guilty for telling him the truth and it killed him Sam then the drugs started and everything else i told you. And i shit you not Sammy it was all downhill from there.**

**The point is I don't want him to know Dixon is his son Sam I can't trust him I don't trust period" Elena said as Sam shook her head.**

* * *

**Later on that evening**  
**The man smiled at her " I'm happy you changed your mind and decide to meet me for dinner" Dean says, yeah me too so what's good here" she says sitting down. With a charming smirk" soul food I ordered you a Manhattan your cousin says you like those" he answers, just as she was about answer someone else did.**

**I don't know who he is but she don't like you she don't do light skinned brothers what was it your grand daddy said. Tapping his chin " you like moreno Negro right that's how you say right Elle" Curtis said as she glared at him.**

**" Do you know him" Dean asked, unfortunately you can see I'm busy Curtis Elena said glaring at him. He shrugs " well I'm not going anywhere I was him and it an it happen" Curtis said pulling up a chair." OH MY GOD YOUR AN ASSHOLE CURTIS I'M ON A DATE" she says.**

**Dean looked at Curtis " bruh you got to gotta go like now before I shoot your stupid ass" he said to Curtis. " Elle put this man out his misery you don't light skinned dudes i mean there was Desmond the black and Indian guy from Trinidad.**

** Then there was Rolando black Panamanian cat then Shawn then off course there was me. You know what that list lacks light skinned dudes with grey eyes" Curtis said.**  
**" Enough I will talk to you Curtis goodbye she said pushing. When suddenly Dean swung...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miami,Florida**

**Dean swung and his hand accidentally hit Elle. She was pissed. "Estupido imbécil" She said and before Curtis could react or Dean could apologize she throat punched him and walked away. Curtis ran after her and stopped her. "Leave me the fuck alone Curtis!"**

**"Hey Elle, look I just wanna talk. Please?" She just looked at him angrily. "I swear I'll leave you alone if you just give me five minutes." He was exhausted and tired of chasing her and playing games, he just wanted to talk like two adults.**

**Elle didn't wanna talk, she just wanted to be far away from him as possible, she wanted to be as far away from any man as possible right now and be with her son. But looking at the face of the man she still loves so much even though all she wants to do is hate him, she can't help but see her son in him especially with that pitiful ass look on his face. **

**"Why me?" She mumbled to herself. "Fine FIVE minutes Curtis, that's it. Follow me." He followed her to the cafe across the street. There was no way she was going somewhere private to talk to him, she didn't trust herself to be alone with him.**

**"Okay, you wanted to talk so badly, so talk." she said sitting down after ordering a scone.**

**"Can I ask you a question first?" he asked making her roll her eyes. "You just did." she answered sarcastically. He just decided to be blunt if this is how it's going to be.**

**"The baby is mine, there's no question about that. I just wanna know why you didn't tell me, I mean I know I fucked up but Elle that's my son too. Did I not deserve to know that he at least existed?" Elena scoffed. **

**"What exactly would you have done if I told you I was pregnant Curtis?" she responded, not even bothering to lie at this point. "You didn't just fuck up, you lied to me, you blew your whole life apart and you broke my heart in the process. **

**Did you deserve to know about him? Probably, and I may have entertained the idea in my head but the day I decided to tell you, I found you cracked out of your mind and that sealed the deal for me. I didn't want my son in that environment, I didn't want my son around you. **

**You were a stranger to me after that and I would've rather my son grew up fatherless and safe than having a dad who thought crack was more important than his well-being. **

**You weren't the man I fell in love with, you weren't the man I made my son with and I didn't want him to know who you were, I still don't. I**** just want to protect MY son and if that means he grows up without you, then that's just the way it is.**

**"I'm not that man anymore Elena, and you never gave me a chance to change for him. You never gave me a chance to try. How do you know he wouldn't have been safe with me? How do you know I wouldn't have done everything in my power to always protect him?" he was hurt.**

**"I gave you the chance to change for me, and that was enough. You sealed your fate when you lied to me. If you lied once I wasn't gonna give you the chance to lie again, not to my child. You were an addict Curtis, it would've been irresponsible for me to trust you with my son. **

**You don't even realize how far strung out you were, I'm one hundred percent sure that if I stayed with you during my pregnancy Dixon wouldn't even be here. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I made the right choice for myself and my baby.**

**"And now? I can't get the chance to know him now? To get to know you again? I lose out on a future with my family because of a string of mistakes in the past? He asked.**

**"****It wasn't a mistake Curtis, it was a choice, a handful of bad choices. Choices that you're going to have to live with for the rest of your life. Choices that broke my faith and trust in you for good. Choices you can't take back no matter how much you want too. **

**You weren't thinking about me or a potential family back then when you were making all those choices. Don't think about us now." she finished and got up. "Five minutes are up, now just go live your life and leave me alone like you promised. Goodbye Curtis." she said walking away, ignoring the unexpected pain she felt at leaving him a second time. **

**Curtis just sat there and watched her walk away, he was defeated but he was gonna prove to her that he was a better man, he was gonna get his family back. He'd leave her alone for now like he promised, but he wasn't giving up on them… never again.**

* * *

**Drew's beach house a month later**

**Drew and Sam were cuddled up in his bed after making love for the millionth time that night. Sam had been spending most of her nights at his place lately and he was loving it. The baby started kicking a week ago and he got to be the first to feel it and it gave him such a sense of belonging. **

**He was in love with her and her unborn child, they were a blessing to him and he knew he'd never wanna lose them. They haven't said I love you yet but it was clear to them both that they loved each other in every look, every touch and all the time they spend together.**

** It was obvious to Sam's family as well and both were constantly teased about it. Mr. DiSanto, Florio and Manolo all gave him the talk, they knew he was a good man who'd never hurt their Samantha, so it was all just customary. **

**He appreciated it though because Sam having this support system she does would go a long way with the life he lived. They talked a lot about the future in the last month and they both agreed that they were in it for the long haul.**

** This wasn't some temporary thing, it was clear that it was permanent so they talked about his job. Being in the Navy was hard when it came to love, well being in the military period is hard when it comes to love. **

**He knew at some point he'd be deployed again and he told her about it and while neither one was ready, they had a game plan. The good thing though was that he was gonna be home until the baby was at least two months old, so they had six months together and they were going to make every moment count. **

**Drew felt her hands rubbing on his chest and it brought him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" she asked and he thought that was a good segway into finally telling her how he feels. "Us, the future, the baby." he said kissing her forehead.**

**"Good thoughts?" she asked sitting up to look at him. "Great thoughts." he smiled. "I love you, you know that? I've been planning on telling you for awhile now but I didn't want you to think we were moving too fast or anything.**

**"I think we're past the point of moving too fast." she joked. "And yes of course I know you love me. I love you too. I wanted to say it on our first date, I didn't wanna scare you off though.**

**"You could never scare me off." he kissed her, she deepened it before pulling back. "Mmmm before we get back to getting busy…" she winked and he laughed. "Tell me about this future you've been thinking about and what about the baby?"**

**Well you know the usual, us moving in together, getting married, making more babies for this little one to have siblings." he said putting his hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick in response as if they agreed made his heart flutter. "I think she agrees with me.**

**"Hmmm, well I practically live here already if you let Elena and Kat tell it, so the only logical thing to do next is get married. Now as far as more babies I love that idea, but this one has to come out first. Isn't that right little man?" she asked putting her hand on her stomach beside his smiling when the baby kicked again.****"See mommy's right.**

**"So you think the munchkin is going to be a mommy's boy?" he asked her.**

**"Or a daddy's girl. We'll just have to see at the doctors appointment next week." she said in response, not even realizing she referred to him as the father like it was the most natural thing in the world before he spoke again. **

**"You want me to be the daddy?" he asked in awe. It's what he wanted, but he was thinking he'd have to be the stepfather and t****hen adopt the baby after they got married to make it official.**

**Drew you are already this child's father, it's not a matter of want. But yes, it's what I want. I want this child and any of our future children to know you're their father. You saved our lives and you've been here for us ever since.**

** You love us, you take care of us and you could've went on you merry way two months ago after you got me to that clinic and knew we were safe, but you didn't. You didn't and we fell in love and my life hasn't been the same since. **

**I'm happy, WE are happy. You love this child and that's more than I can say for his, or her sperm donor. That's why when we get married, I want you to be more than the stepfather, because that title is too small for the role you have.**

** I want you to sign the birth certificate as soon as our child is born and I want them to have your last name, whether we're married before or after they're born. And based on the way our child is kicking they definitely agree with me.**

**Drew was speechless, but he was happier than he's ever been and so was Sam. This was the life they both wanted and they wanted it together. They wanted to be a family. "Will you marry me? Not tonight, of course, unless you want too. I just… I mean before our child is born. **

**I love you and I want our family to be official before she gets here and every single day after that for the rest of our lives.**

**"I would've married you yesterday had you asked, so yes of course I'll marry you. I love you too. We could make it official tonight if you want, but before we do anything else tonight I want my fiance to make love to me again." she said seductively. **

**"Yes ma'am." he said in his best southern accent before pulling her to straddle him and kissing her passionately...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tavares House**

**Elle sat on one of the lounge chair" Dime manita" Emelda said plopping down next to her. As Kat and Karina sat down with Jasiel in her arms " Nada aqui chilling" she answered, they looked at each other knowing she was in a mood. But nobody was going to ask anything "Leprechaun number 2 Cesar Luis told us what happened at the underground" Karina said. **

**When Sam came over with Dixon in her arms " look who's up" she said winking at Elle then the other girls with a raised eyebrow. Kat shrugged it off " What happened at the underground" Elena asked, Oh well dique check this out. Okay we at the underground and Dante's stupid roommate tells his mom that's where we were. **

**They all looked at her "No pero espera you know because she was coming in but we thought she was coming today not ayer. So she comes to the underground and i put him on his ass he couldn't keep up. So they played Los Palos and you all know how I feel about Palos i feel it in my soul tu sabe.**

**Anyway she comes and i'm killing with Cesar Luis right and we shut the shit down right. And let's just say she does not see me in a good light at all. She mostly like thinks I'm a maldita cuero to be dance with some other guy in front of him like that. So i try to explain that Cesar Luis is my cousin and she is so not buying it at all.**

**That is when Elle started laughing hard" Pero puedo imaginar que contigo y César Luis" she said. Laughing knowing how close her and Cesar are " and I can imagine why she wouldn't believe you" Sam said laughing as well. Emy groaned "imagínate its gets better i try to explain but then she realizes I am twisted and then she finds out its 21 and over" she finishes.**

"**Sssss ****Che due coglioni!" Kat said in Italian , exactly my dear sister so I now have to get her to see me in a better light today" she says. So you need us to help you look good "Ante Diablo Pero esta música está deprimiendo a quien está triste" Elisabeth said sitting down. **

**Making Karina laugh " What like you don't listen to this bullshit all the time Lissa i have been to you and Frandy's house. And not to mention i was waiting for your brother to hook up the music" Elle said. **

"**Diablo in y que lo k lo k prima" she responds , nothing I'm fine she said smiling down at her son he was the only man she needed. That is when Melky came outside " Y Que donde esta la fiesta" he said with a grin. Sam shakes her head "with you apparently" she said , oh yeah before i forget Drew said he will pass by later. **

**He wants to avoid the smackdown that is about to happen" he says laughing. Emy shook her head "your such a dick" she says as he laughs as he set up the ipod on. "Primita i have just the song to make it all okay" he says as he puts on Los Palos by Los Reyes Del Mambo.**

"**I hate you that right" she said everyone else laughed " don't deny Emelda Santana it calls you chula" Melky said pulling his sister up to dance with him. When Esmerelda came out the house with the meat in aluminum pan she started to dance to. Melky looked at laughed "see this is where you get it from the DIABLO CONO MENG" he said. **

**Sam looked at Emy who was trying to fight it " Emelda don't it's not you baby" she said. "Fuck this" she said jumping up dancing with her mother, Melky and Elisabeth. **

**As Cesar Luis ran out back grabbing her and Jumping in the pool just as Dante and his mom were coming into the backyard. "Cono diablo que estupido" she said when she looked up and saw them putting a smile on her face. Olivia looked at her Son " and you going to tell me he's her cousin come on Dante open your eyes" she whispered. **

"**I'm Mom this is Dr. Emserelda Tavares, Mrs. Tavares this is my mother Olivia Falconeri and my grandmother Talia Falconeri" he said introducing them. "Hi its nice to meet welcome to our home Emelda Cesar dejalo" she says, As Manolo walked over taking the pan from her hand"**

**Smiling politely "Dante it's nice to see you again" Manolo said, mom this is her father Manolo Tavares those are her sisters Elena, Sam and Katherine and her Cousins Karina, Elisabeth, Melky and you met Cesar Luis" Dante said.**

"**Yes your kid from last night" Olivia said bluntly as Dante groaned Manolo looked "what about last night" he asked strangely. But he already knew he just wanted them to tell him what happened. "Papi we were at the underground and I was dancing with Cesar Luis and we were dancing Palo music. And you know how we dance Palo music and she think he and I had a thing" Emelda shook in disgust.**

**As Cesar looked at her crazy" No offense Cesar but we are cousins and that is nasty" she said. "Well i have never seen cousins dance like that ever in my life' Olivia said, as Manolo and Esmerelda both laughed. "Ay dios Mio" she said looking at her husband "Ms. Falconeri i can assure you there is nothing.**

**Between Emy and Cesar Luis he is my nephew like my nephew he is my baby sisters son. It's just the palo music they both have the calling its Dominican folk music there is no dancing partners you just dance" Manolo said. As Dante sighed relief as he saw his mother calm down " shall i show you around" Esmerelda said leading them into the house.**

**Talia smiled as she and Olivia went inside as Esmerelda introduced them to Ana and Chuck. While the woman got along seemingly well like they were old friends.**

**As Olivia watched them there was something about the men gave her pause. While they sat and ate dinner " you have a very nice home Mrs. Tavares" she said, thank you but it's a family home most of our family live here" she replies.**

**When Drew walked in greeting everyone and kissing Sam "Andrew nice of you to join us mijo how is everything" Manolo said as he sat next to Sam. Who he had yet to give her the ring he was waiting until the jeweler was able to get to town. He found the perfect ring he knew she would like it wasn't nothing to gaudy knowing she hated anything ostentatious. **

**It was one of the things he loved about her "everything is perfect" Drew answered with a wink. **

**Sam noticed it "what was that all about?" she asked looking to him as Drew just shrugged. "Nothing honey I promise he said taking off his jacket, " hey Elle you still want us to watch Dixon" Drew asked. **

**Trying to change the subject " Gee golly Andrew i don't know if your weren't evading maybe i would give you a real answer" she said smiling at Sam. **

"**Really!" he said incredulously as she shrugged then winked at Sam who smiled. Olly looked at Drew and laughed" never go against the varsity brother you never win," he said.**

**Santiago laughed" you never learn bro they will always choose each other back over you so Sammy is waiting for an answer man" he says. As Olivia looked up she saw this big asian looking man come toward the table. "Hiro pull up a chair" Florio said as the man greeted everyone then sitting down. **

"**Well Andrew what's up" Kat said, oh will you people leave this man alone already" Manolo says. "So Mr. Tavares what do you do for a living" Olivia asked he was to smooth it reminded her of Dante's father. But a woman like Mrs. Tavares didn't look like a woman who would marry a gangster. "I am a businessman me and my brother Carlos and Florio we own several business together and I profit off several stock and other investments.**

**I made when I got my settlement" he answered honestly, as she looked at him suspiciously. " You didn't tell your mom okay well myself and my other brother Fernando was hit by an MTA bus when I was a boy. And he died I was in the hospital for a month and on crutches after that. But I sued the city because we had the right away and he turned off and hit us killing my brother" Manolo said.**

**She covered her mouth" I'm so sorry I didn't know" Olivia said feeling bad, he waved it off its okay "my story is tragic and heartbreaking but it has made me the man I am" he says. That is when Drew got up hoping to change the mood getting down on one knee. "Samantha Marie will you marry me?" he asked.**

**That is when Manolo smiled winking at her "Well yeah seeing how you asked me already" she said giggling. As he slid the ring on her finger Elle looked over "nice choice i like" she said as he looked at her shaking his head. **

**Everyone cheered" so when are you guys going to get married" Emy said, i don't know as soon as possible" Sam said kissing him. Sending everyone into another fit of cheers as Ana and Chuck started clinking their glasses.**

* * *

**Drew's beach house **

**A few days later Elle had to pull a twelve hour shift so she was leaving Dixon with Sam and Drew for the night. It had been two weeks since her talk with Curtis and he left her alone part of her was disappointed. But this is what she wanted she asked him to do just that it only made her more sure on her decision.**

**Looking down at her son who looked just like him but with her eyes and his curly mess of hair. " We are going to have to clip your hair soon papi" She said to him as he smiled up at her as she rang the bell. When Sam came to answers " hey" she kissing Elle on the cheek then taking the baby from her. **

"**Come in " she said walking in cooing at the baby as he got all excited, Elle smiled "your good with him you know. For someone who said she would be no good at it your a natural" Elena said. **

**Sam smiled "Well he makes it easy don't you Dixon" as his face lit up as he grabbed on to her shirt. Making his mom laugh" those boobs aren't for you papi those are for your cousin which is a…" she paused. Waiting for Sam to fill in the blanks Sam laughed "IT'S A GIRL" she said. "Yesss its a girl Dixon" Elena said dancing which made him wiggle around on the floor. **

**All Sam could do was laugh " i bet Drew is happy because he called it huh" Elle says moving her hair out of her face. **

"**Yeah he did his i told you said and a little dance similar to yours " Sam said. "Well are you happy " her friend asked, smiling yeah i can't wait to meet this little girl Elle and just so you know I want you to be her pediatrician" Sam said. "Really i will be honored but anyway we will talk here you go this is his breast milk.**

**He already had breakfast so he should fall asleep in about two hours and sleep until 10:30 or 11:00" his food is in the bag. Just warm it up and his snack and everything is there by Dixon mami loves you" she said kissing him. "Mom momm" he said reaching for her as Sam rocked him, Say bye momma" she says when he pouts.**

**Then starts to cry" don't worry he is asleep I woke him in the car to get him out of the car seat is right here. You got this bye baby Don't wake Uncle Drew by Sammy thanks a million" she said leaving.**

**After Elle left they both went back to sleep well after eleven o'clock when Drew woke up he smiled just looking at them. His heart was full he couldn't wait for their little girl to get here. As he went downstairs to make some food when his doorbell rang. **

**He stopped taking Dixon's food out the pot and turning off the stove knowing they would both be up. When he opened the door"Curtis what are you doing here?" he asked in shock not knowing what to do. Just then Sam came downstairs with Dixon in her arms"Drew who's that" she said stopping as she saw Curtis. Making both men turn to look at her and there he was his son**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miami, Florida**

**Drew and Sam's house**

**"I got it babe, take Dix and go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute." He said to her barely hearing her answer of "Okay" before pulling Curtis outside with him. "What are you doing here man?"**

**"That's him isn't it?" Curtis asked ignoring his question. "That's my son right?"**

**Drew sighed. "Yeah man, that's your son. I know you wanna see him, but you're gonna have to take that up with Elena."**

**"Come on, man I'm your best friend."**

**"Yeah you are and I wanna help you, but you know that my fiancée is Elle's best friend. So you as my best friend can't seriously try to put me in the middle of your shit with Elena man, especially knowing it puts Sam in the middle too. But what's up? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"**

**"I'm sorry man, you're right. It wasn't important. I'm fine."**

**"Don't lie to me. It's after 11 Curtis, you usually hit me up first, what's going on?"**

**"I just needed to talk."**

**"We can talk about anything man you know that. But before I let you in to have that talk you gotta understand that seeing Dixon isn't an option right now. Okay? I'm sorry." Drew said trying not to be harsh, knowing how much it was hurting his friend to not see his son.**

**Curtis sighed. "I know man, I know."**

**"Alright, come on man." Drew said letting Curtis into the house. "You want a beer?" He said as they walked into the kitchen.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alright so what's up?" Drew asked handing Curtis the beer and opening his own.**

**"I don't know man I've just been thinking a lot about Elena. You remember how things were after Tommy died. I ruined everything and I didn't even know she was pregnant, she didn't even tell me man. I never got the chance to have my family and that shit hurts."**

**"I know it hurts now, but would it have changed anything then? I know how you spiraled after Tommy man and I don't think it would've changed things. It's not like she didn't give you a chance, she did and you lied to her bro. I'm pretty sure she was trying to see if she could trust you with the news and you failed.**

** As fucked up as it is that she didn't at least tell you that you were going to be a father before leaving you, she made the right choice. Now I'm telling this as your best friend, Curtis you weren't ready to be a father. Could you honestly say that if the roles were reversed that you would've let her be a part of your sons life?"**

**"I don't know. I don't know man! But what I do know is that I loved her, like I LOVED her and I still do and I'm thinking that maybe she didn't love me as much as I thought she did, or at all because at the very least I would've TRIED." He said downing his beer.**

**"Would you have tried at the detriment of your child? Because that's what it sounds like you wished she did. Bro I saw first hand how bad it got. She left out of her own safety and that of her child's. She loved you, but she loved that baby more. Man she didn't see you almost die, but I DID.**

** You think it wouldn't have killed her to come home with your child and see you passed out on the floor because you had overdosed on some bad drugs? What would've happened if I hadn't found you? Your mom would've had to bury yet another son.**

** She almost did, and if it wasn't for me finding you and helping your mom and aunt Stella force you into rehab you wouldn't be here to know you have a son." Drew sighed, he hated to bring that up but Curtis needed the truth not a coddler and not another enabler in his life if he wanted to get his family back.**

**"I know." Curtis said crestfallen. "I know and that's why you're my brother. I can never repay you for saving my life and I can't thank you enough for being a dose of truth when I need it man, cause you're right. But I'm not that man anymore we both know that. **

**I got a second chance at life and now I have this beautiful little boy that I already love so much but he doesn't know a damn thing about me, he doesn't know I exist and that is killing me more than any overdose ever could. And Elena man I see her and I just wish that I could take it all back, she would've been my wife and my son would never know what it's like to be fatherless.**

** Thinking about that makes me hate myself and the self loathing makes me wish I had something to turn to, but I came here. I came here because I didn't want to do anything that I couldn't take back."**

**"I'm glad you came and that's why you got a second chance man. You're here, instead of out there trying to shoot up. You're a better man than you were after Tommy died, it's reminding me of my best friend before he lost everything and I love seeing you like this man.**

** This is who you have to show Elena, this is who you have to be if you want to get a second chance because the man you are today is more reminiscent of the man she fell in love with back then. That's the man she wanted a family with, that's the man her son should know as his father.**

** You know the best part about that? You don't have to change who you are because the man she walked away from was never you. Will it be easy? Hell no, if you want your family you're gonna have to fight like hell for it and you can't give up, but if you ever need a pep talk or a reality check I'm always here. I'm not gonna let you fuck this up again, that kid is everything and his mom is pretty amazing too."**

**"Thank you man. You know that was poetic right?" He laughed. "Sam and the baby got you all mushy and shit." He joked.**

**"You're welcome bro and yeah ya know, I'm just a regular fucking cornball now." Drew laughed. "You'll be just as corny once you get your family back."**

**"You think I'll get them back?"**

**"Yeah man, if you keep working that old Curtis charm Elle won't be able to resist. She still loves you and I know you still love her, so yeah it'll happen."**

**"I appreciate the vote of confidence homie." He said dapping Drew up. "I should get going, thanks for the advice and being a listening ear, even though you did all the talking." They laughed.**

**"Anytime man." Drew told him giving him a brief hug before he left.**

* * *

**Upstairs…**

**Sam was putting Dixon back to sleep after he finished his food when Drew came back into the room. "That was a lot longer than a minute." She pointed out softly after noticing him in the doorway.**

**"Missed me?" He started walking towards the bed. "You know seeing you with a baby in your arms is such a beautiful site. I can't wait til our daughter is here." He admitted, sitting down next to her and kissing her head.**

**"Me either." She sighed in contentment. "I can't wait to see you with our little girl, she's going to have you wrapped around her finger."**

**"She will, just like her mommy does." He said kissing her on the lips softly and taking Dixon to lay him in the baby bed they had in their room. After Elle told Sam she was Dixon's godmother she asked if they could turn the guest room into a room for Dixon to stay in when they got to babysit overnight, but Sam didn't want him to sleep in there on his first overnight stay with them so Drew brought his bed into their room. Drew thought it was cute how overprotective she was already and couldn't wait to see her as a mom.**

* * *

**A week later, Drew's yacht...**

**It was Sam and Drew's wedding day and they had just gotten married. They decided to do it as soon as possible and Sam wanted to get married on the water and as adorable as a wedding on a naval ship with Drew in his uniform would've been they would've had to plan it and neither one of them wanted to wait to marry each other.**

** So one night after a round of passionate sex Drew asked her if she wanted to get married on the yacht, she was ecstatic. The yacht was special to them both so it was the perfect place for their wedding. It was big enough to have their families there, yet small enough that the wedding would still be an intimate affair.**

**Curtis was his best man and Elle was her maid of honor and that was their wedding party. They didn't do the whole bridal or groom party with bridesmaids and groomsmen, flower girls or ring bearers. **

**They were happy to just have their two best friends by their side and their families watching them on the happiest day of their lives. Sam's dad and Kat did walk her down the makeshift isle though, happy to know that they were giving their Samantha to a good man. Olly performed the ceremony and it was beautiful.**

**Drew's family was there and they loved Sam and his parents couldn't wait to meet their new grandchild when she was born. Hayden couldn't wait to be an aunt and Robbie was excited too. As everyone just laughed talked and mingled Curtis watched Elena from across the room as he sat at the table. Drew saw him and headed over while Sam danced with his dad.**

**"You should go talk to her, or ask her to dance." He said when he reached him shaking his best friend out of his thoughts.**

**"Nah I don't wanna cause a scene at your wedding man it's a good day, I don't wanna fuck it up."**

**"Well you know it's better than staring a hole in her head." Drew said slapping his back. "Tell ya what I'll go ask her to dance and then test the waters on you and send you the signal if she's down for it." He said walking away before Curtis could object. Curtis sighed and watched.**

**Drew headed over to Elena who was dancing with his brother. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked stopping their dance.**

**"No problem big bro." Robbie said kissing Elena's hand and walking away.**

**"Vale, chocolate blanco, esto es raro." Elle said laughing when Drew pulled her to dance.**

**"It is." He smiled. "But I wanted to talk to you."**

**"Oookkay, about what?" She asked curiously.**

**"Nothing serious, it's just I thought you should know that it's customary for the maid of honor and the best man to have a dance. But I wanted to check with you first before sending Curtis over here." He said knowing Elle was gonna see through lame segway, he just couldn't come up with anything else right now.**

**Elena glared at him for a second before looking over his shoulder to Curtis. She had to admit that she did wanna feel his arms around her again. He had left her alone even after seeing Dixon again, that shocked her. **

**She thought for sure that seeing her son would spur him on especially after Sam told her he came by the house when they had Dixon. Also she was really shocked he didn't bother to say anything other than hi to her this whole time. Not to mention how fine he is in that suit, so she was gonna go along with this little plan of Drew's out of curiosity more than anything.**

**"Well you don't wanna break tradition do we?" She asked him slyly. "He can ask me to dance if he wants." She said kissing Drew on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance cabeza." She laughed backing away and going to get a drink****. **

**Drew turned around and gave Curtis a nod, giving him the green light to go get his girl. Hopefully this didn't come back to bite him in the ass, he thought as he headed over to his wife, who had just finished dancing with his dad.**

**"Hello Mrs. Cain." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.**

**"Well, hello to you too Mr. Cain." She responded turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.**

**"Mmm. Whaddya say we get out of here? Head down to the bedroom and get started on an early honeymoon?" He asked between kisses.**

**"I like the way you think. Let's go before anyone notices." She said leading the way with him wrapped around her, planting little kisses on her neck as they disappeared from the room.**


	11. Chapter 11

**October 2004**

**Curtis went to the DJ booth first and requested a song took a deep breath before walking over to the bar as she stood talking to her cousin. K.K looked back "DIQUE DEAD MAN WALKING" he said laughing, "eres un Cabeza de pico" Calvin said walking away. He bumped into Curtis "Oh shit dead man" he said before walking over to be with his wife.**

**Elle kept her back turned drinking her drink KK looked at him "Hi Curtis" he said as she shook her head. "Hey umm would you like to dance with me Ms. Tavares" Curtis asked when he she turned to face him. She shrugged then took his hand as he lead them to the dance floor.**

**K.K turned to his grandfather "Abuelo how much you want to bet that mercy dance and that she will try not to make a scene but make a scene. The man thought for a second "cincuenta dólares" Ediberto says with a grin. With a smile I raise you setenta y cinco mas" KK says as Hayden made her way to the bar.**

"**What are we placing bets on" she asked, that Elle is going to try not to make a scene but she will make a scene" he answers. Hayden smiled " I want a piece of the action she said pulling fifty dollars out of her purse.**

** Manolo shook his head "your guys are shameless but I bet she will keep her temper in check for Sam and Drew to have an amazing day" he said with a grin, getting a drink for himself and his wife. As he put three hundred on the bar in front of KK, shaking his head Tio you know how she is when hurt this won't be pretty" KK says.**

"**You look nice" Curtis says she looked everywhere else but him, " umm thank you" Elle replies. She tried to keep it very things very formal he knew what she was doing. "I'm sorry for everything you were right to do what you did and I understand that now. And i just hope with time you…...was all he got out when she stops him, " I don't want to talk about us Curtis this is Sam and Drew's day.**

**I did this for them because this is their day it's not about me i don't want to talk about us Curtis. Let our best friends have their day they don't need your or me with the drama today" Elle says. He knew she would resist him but he had to be persistent he nodded his head. Just as then the song finished she pulled away to breaking the dance. **

**He held onto her hand when Someone to love you by ruff endz came on "please just one last dance they playing our song" he said pleadingly. "Fine last one" she said making him smile as he did his two step she just shook her head. Pulling her into his arms he wanted to relish this moment having her in his arms felt like heaven.**

**God he smells good too fuck me she thought to herself as they danced to their song. As he sang along with the song whispering it in her ears just the feel of his breath on her skin. Sent a small shiver down her spine " I can't do this Curtis" Elena said pulling away from his embrace then walking away.**

**He sighs watching her walk away from him he was hoping that just hearing that song would help her remember that they weren't all bad. Manolo walked by "thank you everyone very much for playing " he said taking the money from KK. Then going after his daughter as Curtis made his way back to the table and sat down.**

**Running his hand over his face when Esmerelda sat down "Hello Curtis you look well" she said looking him in the face. When he looked up at he had a lost look in his eyes "Is she ever going to give me a chance to fix things,"Curtis says. The older woman shrugged " I don't know my love I know she overly expressive but she feels things deeply. Even though she may not act like it but it hurt and that is the truth. **

**Now you ask me if she will ever give you a chance to fix things i don't know if she is her father's daughter. She may hold it against you for the rest of time or she will act like you don't exist. But answer me this do you love her are you willing to do what's necessary to fix things because she is stubborn. **

**As the day is long and it's not going to be easy at all and sometimes she will downright cruel" Esmerelda said. Curtis put his head down then took a deep breath " Of course I love her always have"he answered. The woman nodded " Then mijo its best to be honest with her about everything because she is going to put up one hell of a fight," she said and with that she got up and walked away.**

**Manolo walked around until he found her standing by the railing staring off into the water. "Hey Nena you okay" he asked, tapping her nail against the rail. Shrugging "yeah i'm fine whatever" Elle said wiping her tears away, he nodded. " I can't do this Papi i can't it hurt to much and he doesn't even remember why I left. **

**He just knows that i left and didn't tell him about his son" she says, why did you I know you said you caught him doing drugs. But what happen" he asked, shaking her head'' I rather not let's just say he was a cruel hurtful son of a bitch. And what he said to me made my decision for me and i left keeping his son from.**

**So when i see him it plays in my head over and over again but when i see him god Papi. But i can't" Elena said shaking her head, Nena you know i know alot about being hurt it's no light there carina. And i know he hurt you and whatever he said to you but Nena you can't keep hiding mi amor. **

**You love that asshole and don't tell me no baby love isn't perfect it's hard and takes patience. Now i'm not going to say your mother and I have the perfect relationship because we don't.**

**Especially early on i tried to kill myself the pain was to much and she caught me. I told her to leave me alone that it wasn't her business and that she was stuck nerd and other stupidity. And I would never forget this little girl looked me right in my face and slapped the shit out of me. **

**Then told me i was a fucking pussy and if i wanted to kill myself that i should have the decency to not do it in her family houses. Knowing what they had went through with losing your Tio Reinaldo.**

**I was shocked and I towered over her and was like i'm not pussy you don't shit about me or my life you don't know me. Then I kissed her and she slapped me again and I threw the knife down and sat there on the floor angry. **

**She just looked at me then i told her what happened with my family and everything then i cried. And your mother who was standing off to the side can and sat next to me and cried with me.**

**Since then we were inseparable and that doesn't mean we were always nice to each other. But we fought , we loved and made love and I would never change any of it. I'm not saying you have to forgive him but my daughter is no pussy" Manolo said kissing hugging her then kissing her before he left.**

**As everyone else enjoyed the celebration Ana looked around "Katherine where's Sam and Drew" she asked. Kat shrugs, " I don't know Me doing what newlyweds to who knows' she replies as Olly laughed. When her mother shook her head walking away" you know you sold them up the river right" he said.**

**She laughed then shrugged it off before pulling him to the dance floor still laughing. Gripping the sheets " Oooooh my gawdddd Drew" Sam shouted climaxed her head dropping to his shoulder. He kissed her neck holding her on top of him as he buried his seed inside her. They tried to catch their " that just keeps getting better every time" she said kissing him.**

**They didn't know how long they had been there but they had to get back to their party before someone came looking for them. Kissing her shoulder " you know we should get back upstairs before they start looking for us," Drew says.**

"**Uhmm do we have to" Sam said picking her head up he smirked. "Yeah we do you don't want them to catch us like this do you. Trust me we are going to have a lot of time to do just this you got me for life" he said showing her his ring with a wink. **

**As she laughed before they got redressed and went back up to join the rest of their guest. "Hmm I thought you guys abandon ship" Chuck said kissing her on top of her head. Sam smiled nope we have unfinished business here first she says as the DJ called.**

"**All the single ladies line up" as he waited, Lana, Elle, Hayden and Ramona just looked at each other. " No thank you we will pass you can keep it" Elena said, look you beautiful young ladies have to do this its tradition" Sophie Drew's mom says.**

**Elena shook her head vehemently " i am really getting sick and tired of this tradition bullshit she whispered. " But I took one for the team already ladies vete"Elle says not moving as everyone else got up. All Sam could do was shake her head as she smiled at Drew as he winked at her. Emy and Dante sat at the table with Elle as Sam prepared to toss the bouquet.**

**In which she looked back then tossing it in Elle directions who hit it to her sister. Who caught it "what the fuck" Emelda said tossing it back to her, Y ya Nena, Emelda" Esmerelda says. **

**Making Emelda stick her tongue at her while everyone else laughed Elena flipped her off. When it was Drew turn he threw it straight to Curtis who just looked over to her. Which she kept her eyes on her sister and Dante knowing he was watching she felt his gaze the entire day. " YOU GUYS SUCK SERIOUSLY" Elena said hugging Sam only.**

"**I forgive you Sam because I know your evil husband put you up to it you don't get a hug mister" as he laughed. Pulling both her and Sam in for a hug anyway as he and Sam prolonged their goodbyes with her. Hoping to leave her with the only choice but to have Curtis take her home.**

**Watching the crowd dwindling " I don't want this at all" she bitches, you have to keep it even if you don't want to or it will hurt my feelings" Sam says.**

**Looking at her watch "guys i have to go and get my love from Fernanda's house so enjoy your wedding night. Even though y'all couldn't wait to but i love you not you" she said point at Drew as Sam laughed. Giving her a hug "go easy on him Elle" Sam whispered as she kissed her on the cheek. She just shook her head as she walked away as he got off the boat she looked around.**

"**Where the fuck is everybody" she said before taking out her phone and calling for a cab. Just then Curtis came out "everything okay" he asked, yeah I'm fine thank you" she said. I could take you wherever you need to go" he says, no i rather take a cab i don't know where the rest of these assholes went that fast anyway she replies. **

**Curtis put his hands up and step back but stopped remember what her mother said. " Would you really rather pay someone else then to let me take you home" he asked. She nodded "yes and like i said i'm good my cab should be here soon," she says. So he hung back watching as she waited 10 minutes went by then 20 so she called back only to get a busy signal.**

"**Let me take you Elena no strings attached" he said, ``No thank you Curtis you can go i will wait" she replies. "Damn it woman just let me make sure your safe he said noticing the cold bumps on her arms.**

** Sighing fine you can drop me off at my cousin Fernanda's house then you can go on about your business. Her or her husband will take me home from there" Elle said getting into the car begrudgingly.**

**The car ride was quiet " it was a nice ceremony don't you think so," he said, yeah I'm happy for them Sam really deserves someone like Drew. She always met these assholes who used her, or mistreated her or MADE HER FEEL CHEAP" Elena said putting the emphasis on cheap. **

**That is when he noticed "What does that mean Elena" he said stopping the car. "Can you just drive the car i have someplace to be,"she says, yeah i will after you tell me what that mean i made you feel cheap when" he said. Shaking her head, " I don't want to do this I need to go get MY son" , that's when pulled over and turned the car off. **

**She went to grabbed the keys but he put it in the other hand "NO TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN"Curtis demand. As she scoffed " drive the fucking car Curtis if not i will get out the fucking Car and walk" she said as he shook his head.**

" **No okay bueno maldito imbécil" she said going to open the door but he locked the door. That is when she went for the keys again but he put it in his pants pocket. Making her pull back "Fuck this she went open the door he tried to lock it again but she slapped his hand.**

**And open the door and started to walk away but he jumped out after watching her in that dressed as he hiked up in the back. When he grabbed her pulling her back holding her against the car door. As she fought to get free "what do you mean back there in the car" Curtis asked. **

**He was just inches in her face staring at her " GET OFF ME CURTIS" Elena said. "Tell me what you mean and I will please," he said,as she tried to pull away again.**

**As they both stared into each others eyes intently that's when his lips crashed into her. Kissing her passionately as she slapped " don't fucking touch HOW ABOUT YOU GO FUCK JORDAN MAYBE SHE IS BETTER RIGHT MAYBE SHE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE A MAN FEEL LIKE A MAN THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID" she says. **

**Shoving him away then storming up the street trying to hold her tears back. As his head dropped ashamed "ELENA, ELENA, ELENA BABY WAIT" he said going after until he caught up to her picking her up. "Stop please baby you know i didn't mean that please just let me prove it he said kissing her again more firmly holding her body to his.**

**Curtis knew her body reacted he knew but she pushed off slapping him again " you don't get it too you were a cruel son of a bitch and that was just the fucking tip of the Iceberg. You knew the situation with Shawn and you used that to hurt me so fuck you Curtis" she said walking the rest of the way to her cousins house. **

**Leaving him standing there her hands grazed her lips before looking back a second. Then continuing up the Street he closed his eyes and sighs feeling even worse wondering just how much did he say to her. He knew she caught him but he don't for the life of him remember how bad it got between them.**

**Not knowing her cousin saw the whole thing "take me home please prima" she said. Fernanda just shook her head handing her Dixon and Elle strapped him into the car then got in.**

**He sat in the car watching as the car passed him he picked up the phone "Hey Drew man i know it's your wedding night but i need to talk it's important its alot worse then I thought" he said hanging up the phone then drove off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Some where in the USA**

**Drew had his phone off so he didn't get Curtis's message as he led his new wife to the jet. After getting the doctors a-okay to travel he decided to give Sam a surprise honeymoon. He wasn't taking her too far, just to Abaco, one of the Bahamas out islands for a week. He rented a house with it's own private access to a secluded part of the beach just for them and he knew she'd love it. **

**She wanted to save the honeymoon for later, content to just stay on the yacht. But after the baby was born he'd have to a couple of months with them and then he'd have to leave, so Drew being who he was, he wanted to cherish every moment of alone time he could get while he was home. She reluctantly agreed, but she was annoyed at him not telling her where they were going.**

**"So you're still not going to tell me huh?" She asked as they entered the private jet.**

**"Nope. Now come here." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. "You know there's a bedroom we can utilize, seeing as I have you to myself for two and a half hours." He whispered seductively.**

**"Such a romantic." She chuckled. "Is that your not so subtle way of asking me to join the mile high club with you? Because, you know there's no doubt about it." she said pulling him towards the bedroom.**

** Before they made it through the door Drew picked her up bridal style and carried her in. He laid her on the bed and looked down at her. "You're so beautiful." he told her leaning down to kiss her. They made love slowly and passionately, different from the frenzied round of sex they had on the boat during their reception.**

* * *

**Two hours later…**

**The jet was getting ready to land and Sam got up to look out the window, she was breathless. The water was so clear, the grass so green, and the sand was so white she was speechless. Her husband was amazing, he knew she loved the beach and the ocean and this was the perfect place to look at the stars and snuggle. **

**The tears came before she could help it, once again reminding her of the little life she was carrying inside of her and she couldn't wait until their child got to experience the love of this wonderful man that would be her father. "Hey, honey what's wrong?" Drew asked wrapping his arms around her from behind encasing her and his child in his arms. Sam let out a tearful laugh, she was so happy.**

**"Nothing, nothing at all. These are happy tears. I can't believe how happy I am, I don't deserve this. I don't even know how I deserve you but having you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She told him softly, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"Well you know that I feel the same way. I don't know if I deserve you, but you and our little princess are the best things that have ever happened to me. And if I recall correctly it was just a few hours ago when I vowed that I would spend the rest of my life never letting you forget it." He said wiping her tears, she smiled happily.**

**"You did, do that didn't you? And if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure I vowed to do the same."**

**"You did, huh? I guess we're stuck with each other." He playfully rolled his eyes.**

**"Forever hubby." She said with a smile, flashing her ring finger.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida…**

**Curtis went home after calling Drew and called again once he got there only to remember that Drew had let him in on his plans for Sam, he'd just been too wrapped up in his emotions to remember. "I guess I'm just going to have to do this on my own." He said thinking of a way he could get Elena and his son back without pushing her further away.**

**The next morning...**

**All night Curtis had thought of ways he could get Elena back on his own and decided that he was going to start by sending flowers, it was corny and so unlike him that he thought it would make her laugh. So that was step one, make her laugh or at least smile. He hoped it worked and if he knew her as well as he thought he did it would lead to a very blunt reaction. **

**He just hoped it wasn't a bad reaction. He added a quote from her guilty pleasure movie to it as well, something that was an inside thing between them when they were together before shit went left, wanting to remind her that it wasn't all bad and that the man she loved is still here.**

**"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Elena read the note and reluctantly smiled. She didn't want to smile, at least not because of him but she did. **

**She couldn't stand the fact that she still loved him especially while she hated him just as much. She hated the way he still got under her skin and she hated that he still had a hold over her. She hated the memory that flashed back to her when she looked at the note again, she was so happy when they were together.**

_Flashback…_

_They were watching 'When Harry met Sally' and it was the NYE scene at the end of the movie, Elena's favorite part. Curtis had teased her about her choice I'm guilty pleasure films but he had to admit, albeit to himself that it's a good film._

_"I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes._

_ And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Harry told Sally._

_"You know he's right." Curtis whispered in her ear. Elle was going to elbow him for interrupting one of her favorite parts but his breath on her ear sent tingles down her spine. She looked up at him "What?" She asked him._

_"I said you know he's right. When you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible, and it's the truth. I knew from the moment I met you I wanted you, but you were taken. I honestly can't even tell you how happy I was that you used me for revenge sex._

_" He laughed. "That night was the night I knew that I wanted forever with you. I love you Elena Tavares and the rest of my life started the day you decided to give me a chance, and I've never been happier in my life. I only hope that I can make you as happy as you've made me for the rest of our lives." He finished and kissed her softly._

_End of flashback…_

**That night was one of the best nights in their relationship and she remembered how it felt when he said those words, the look in his eyes and that kiss… that kiss led to one of the best nights they had sexually and she hated him even more for stirring up that memory. Dixon was with her mom and dad for the day so Elle decided that she was going to go pay Curtis a visit.**

** It probably wasn't her smartest idea because of how she feels when she's around him but she just wanted to nip this in the bud. The flowers and his note were a clear sign that this was just the beginning and she wasn't ready to fall for him again which is what she knew the end result would be no matter how hard she tried to fight it.**

**Twenty minutes later she was face to face with him and the way his eyes lit up in satisfaction let her know that this was a mistake. She knew his game but she hated how well he still knew her. "He gorgeous." He said with a smirk.**

**"Wipe that smirk off your face coño. We need to talk, now!" She said pushing past him and entering his house.**

* * *

**Abaco- Later that night...**

**"Baby this is beautiful, thank you." Sam said laying back in his arms as they laid on the chairs on the private beach staring at the stars.**

**"You're welcome gorgeous." He said tilting her head and kissing her softly. "She's very active tonight huh?" He asked her as he felt his daughter kicking her on his side.**

**"Very." She said taking his hand and putting it on her belly. "I think she's just excited, but she is going to drive me nuts if she keeps it up all night." She laughed.**

**"Yeah? Okay let me try something." He said laying in her chest and rubbing her belly before leaning down to kiss it. "Hey princess, it's daddy." He started and smiled as the baby responded with more kicks. "I know you're having fun in there, but mommy needs a break and it's way past your bedtime young lady."**

**Sam cracked up. "You know babe, I love you for trying but she's going to be doing this all night and it seems that she has already caught on to the fact that her daddy is going to be one big softy when it comes to her." Her daughter kicked again at that and kissed her belly again before sitting up.**

**"Yeah I think you're right, she's already too smart and I'm already wrapped around her little finger, just like I am with her mommy." He kisses her softly. "Now I'd like to wrap you around me." He told her seductively kissing her neck.**

**She giggled at the feeling of his beard tickling her before answering. "I'd like that too." She gasped as she felt him sucking and nibbling on her breasts...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dante's apartment**

" **See you guys later" Trent said as he closed the door Emelda looked at him then the door. "Thank god i thought he was never going to leave" she said getting and climbing on top of him. As she began kissing him he held her face before pulling back" wait, wait umm are you sure because I don't know if I will be able to stop myself" Dante said.**

**Caressing the side of his face " yes i am very sure this is what i want" she says kissing him. As he unbuttoned her shirt and drops it on the floor pulling back he gazed into her eyes "gosh i love you do you know that" he says. She looked at him biting her lip" I know you went in front of a firing squad for me and I know they are no cake walk but i appreciate it" Emy says.**

**He smirked" they aren't that bad you know i like that you have a lot of people looking out for you let's go to my room" Dante says. Taking his hand as he led her to his room he was so nervous he was only with one other person. It's not like he was some kind of expert or something as he pulled her closer to him.**

**Then taking her lips with his as she unbuttoned her shorts letting them drop to the floor then kicking it aside. As she stared into his eyes as she loosened his belt buckle then unzipping his pants. Watching him take them off all he could do was stare at her "your beautiful" he said as he ran his hand across her back.**

**Lowering her on the bed as he kissed her as their hands explore each other. Dante pulled back then taking her underwear and his off as he body trembled." Umm we could stop if you want" he said shaking her head no as she watched him intently. As he went into his draw taking a condom out and rolling into down on his length.**

**She was so nervous on the inside not knowing what to expect as he went to enter her slowly. Gasping as he pushed forward her whole body tensing up he moved to stop. But she wrapped her legs around pushing him further insider " Ooooh Fuck,fuck, fuck" Emelda chanted to herself, do you want me to stop"Dante asked because the thought of hurting broke him. Shaking her head "No just give me a minute" she whispers against his lips before he started to work her slowly.**

**As their lips intertwined she felt so good he was finding it hard not to come so fast. But she was so tight around him when she gripped his face" stop being a pussy i can take unless I tell you to stop" Emy says. He smiled "okay" as he gripped her waist as he began to slam inside her.**

** She gasped as her nails pierced his back as she held him tighter "Ohh my god, oh my god Dante, Dante, Dante" she shouted. As he brought them over the edge groaning into her neck as he emptied himself into the condom. **

**Before pulling out and plopped on his back as they tried to catch their breath. "Wow that was umm wow" she said with a smile on her face, I know oh my gosh are you okay" he said looking at her as he caressed her face.**

"**Yeah I'm fine i mean i hurt a little bit but i'm okay" Emy replied as he turned to her and kissed her before taking her into his arms. I Love you Emelda" he said before falling asleep.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**After pushing into his apartment the alarm flaring in her head "This has to stop Curtis i mean it you don't get to do that after everything you did" Elle said. As she turned to face him " Elle just tell me what i did i want to fix this I WANT HIM AND I WANT YOU BACK"Curtis fired back. She scoffed what did she chuckled she said crossing her arms across her chest.**

"**There is no fixing it you can't fix that and you can't change what has already been said" she feeling him behind her. Moving to the other side of the room sighing " Elle baby listen to me i'm sorry for all of it okay i'm not that man you know that i know you do" he said inching closer.**

" **You want me to tell you huh" she said nodding okay i will tell you " how you said you used me for sex because you knew Shawn wanted me back. And that i meant nothing to you that if you hadn't met me your brother would still be here. That it was my fault and getting me would hurt him and that what i was for" Elle said.**

**As Curtis face dropped his heart hurt" And the best part is JORDAN WAS MORE OF A WOMAN AND SHE DID IT BETTER AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE A MAN FEEL LIKE A MAN. NOT SOME TWENTY TWO YEAR OLD WHO DON'T WHO CAN'T TAKE A FUCKING HINT. So tell me Curtis why do you really deserve anything from me why do you deserve to breath my son's air" she said. **

**His eyes closed it was worse than he thought " Elena i don't feel like you have to know that" Curtis said. Seeing the tears in her eyes it broke his heart to see her like that unknowingly he moved to wipe her tears away. In which she slapped his hand away "Do I Curtis that shit doesn't come from nowhere and the way you said it with such ease.**

**It was something you thought in the back of your mind that you never told me but you had to think that. You blamed me the person you claimed to love instead of the that two timing fucking Cuero Curtis. YOU LOOKED DEAD IN MY FACE AND BLAMED ME OF ALL PEOPLE I HAVE ONLY MET YOUR BROTHER A HANDFUL OF TIMES THROUGH SHAWN AND THAT BITCH NEVER MET PRIOR.**

**To me walking in on her fucking the guy that i had been dating for almost a year. Tell Curtis you think charm is going to work because i can assure you mi amor its not" she said. In that moment he knew what he needed to do her amber eyes looked like fire. He had hurt her more then ever and he saw that now" Elena I… as all he got out before she cut him off.**

"**NO CURTIS STOP MAKING IT HARD FOR ME I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU THREW BACK AT SO JUST STOP ! I have to go" she said moving swiftly to the door. Before he could grab her slamming the door behind her as she paused. Her heart hurt resting her hand on the door before hurrying away. As she rested her hand on the door he laid his head on the door as the tears slid down his face. It was now or never snatching the door open, he bolted after her he need to fix this and he now he knew the extent of his stupidity.**

* * *

**Tavares House**

**After checking her apartment he went to the only place he knew she would go knocking on the door constantly. Only to have Manolo open the door he sighed looking at the young man on his doorstep. Who looked a lot worse off then his daughter "Come in Curtis she isn't here but let's talk" the older man said.**

**Curtis hesitate "i'm not going to shoot you Curtis come in" he said as he entered the house following him. He nodded to the stool for him to sit Manolo opened the fridge and handed him a beer and one for himself. Looking at Curtis before speaking" Listen mijo let me tell you something when you break something. **

**It can be put back together but it's never going to be whole because there are going to be cracks. And dents no matter how much you want to fix it you can't but if you want to get her back. You have to get the head first because once you can convince her that you didn't mean whatever you said.**

**The heart and everything else will follow sex solves nothing your starting from the beginning all over again. Nena isn't overly emotional but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel things she feels things deeply. And Sometimes words hurt more than actions go home mijo" Manolo said patting him on the back.**

" **Mr. Tavares i love her" Curtis said as Manolo walked away, " I know you do Curtis but bring up the past. Won't help your case you have to do something new that she wouldn't expect" the older man said showing him out. **

**When Curtis left he went upstairs "Nena you can't keep running chula" he said looking at her. " I can't do it papi I can't allow myself to go there with him and I feel myself slipping. My son needs his mother at her best not going through the motion because his father's an asshole.**

* * *

**November 8, 2004**

**Drew and Sam house**

**She sat in the babies room "I like what do you think" Sam asked, looking at her sister and Ms. Ana. Who smiled this" little bambina is going to love it and she is going to have a life full of love and security. If Calogero, Florio and Manolo have anything to say about that" she says hugging Sam.**

**They had just finished the baby's room doing a room for Dixon was easy because she already knew what he liked.**

**But this was different she was so unsure so asked Kat, Ms. Ana and Esmerelda to help her. Who couldn't be here for the finishing because between her and Elle they were working like crazy. And she was in the middle of her residency she was one of the youngest and top residents. They were not taking it easy on her because some were jealous she was just that younger than they were.**

**Sam smiled "I think she is going to love it too" she says Ms. Ana was the closest thing to a mother she had. "Okay I think we washed all the clothes and we just need to fold it and put them away for her. Sammy you made of nice at your baby shower Dixon's baby shower was mad house" Kat said, shaking her head.**

**When Drew knocked on the door as he came in "good afternoon ladies" he said as they looked up. "Hey Drew" Kat say, Hello Andrew how are you " Mrs. Di Santo says as he kisses Sam on top of her head. "I see you guys finished it just in time huh" he says, yeah the last piece came today. Look i even put our wedding/ baby picture up" Sam said with a smile.**

**He looked over and smiled at there picture Kat couldn't help but smile there was lightness in Sam that she has never seen. She was happy that she found Drew who couldn't be more perfect for her. Her kid sister was one person she knew deserved to be happy and free of the stench of Cody McCall.**

**After hugging Drew both Ana and Kat left leaving the newlyweds "You hungry" he asked watching her. As she sat down on the stool" always they kept asking what name we decided on I didn't tell them though. But i was thinking of godparents and i thought my sister because she would love it for god mother.**

**Because she will assume it would be Elle i know Olly is Dixon's godfather so i was thinking maybe your brother or Curtis would want to be Harley's godfather what do you think" Sam asked. When she got a strange look on her face "Drew something is wrong," she said, as he sprung into action picking her up and leaving the house**


	14. Chapter 14

**Somewhere in Miami**

**Elle sat in the Park pushing Dixon in the swings as she made faces at him. As he giggled, which made her laughs as well" momma, momma" he said squealing with excitement. " Dime mi Vida" she replies, " Lala" he said pointing behind her. When Lana pouted " Dix you told on me" she said coming and tickling him in the swings. Before she kissed Elle on the cheek she saw Curtis creeping but she left it alone.**

**She kinda felt bad for him and she hardly felt bad for anyone but he made a mess of his life. Then pulled her sister into his mess but she knew her heart they were a lot alike. " What's up Lana"Elle asked, ehh just checking up on you before I go back to school"Lana said making a face.**

**Elle looked at the 17 year old"you know your safe here if you want to go to school here tell them. I mean we're you compromised in London what" she asked. That was when Lana's face went cold " I seen him Elle and I saw so many opportunities to kill him and I could have he was so sloppy.**

**Just thinking about him what he could be doing to 'other girls that no one gives a shit about" she says. Elena looked at her sympathetically as she looked"we care tell them let them handle that dirt bag you just be a sixteen year old girl" she says. **

**"What about you Elle" Lana asked as she tickled Dixon, I'm good, I'm here on this beautiful day with the love of my life. Right corazon dile Titi you love your mami " Elle replies cooing down at her son. "Momma, momma" he says blowing her kisses as she starts giving him kisses all over his face.**

** As he giggles "say Titi Lana" Elena said putting him in Lana's arms. As her green eyes met his light amber ones and he smiled up at her. Mamacita that's love the way he looks up at you he doesn't see anything wrong you may have done.**

**He's Titi Lala do you want to picnic with us "Elle said hugging her, all Curtis could do was stare he was done hiding. Finally have had enough his heart ache for them to hold them in his arms and never let them go. And He hadn't told his mother or aunt yet because they would want to see him and hold him.**

**But he had even been able to see him for more the a few short seconds.**

**Watching her as sat down on the blanket putting Dixon down. The baby stood up trying to take a few steps before his hands hit the grass. Yayyy Good Dixon trying again papi" Elle said as he stopped and clapped his hands saying yay.**

**That is when Curtis heart broke he missed all of his first" Elle" she didn't need to turn around. She knew he was there the whole time he had been following her since the wedding. Not bothering turning to look at him as she fed Dixon who was in Lana's arms. Just as her phone starts to ring "Dime WHAT I'M ON MY WAY" she said hanging up.**

**Looking at Lana who looked concerned "Lana i need you to take Dixon to Fernanda now and tell i will call her" Elle said putting her hand up. Shushing Curtis whose phone started to ring "Yeah right now i thought you guys had two more weeks yeah i'm on my way' Curtis said.**

**Watching Elle who was already packed up with Dixon in her arms watching her in awe. This was the first time he had seen him up close he had his mothers eyes. Snapping a quick picture before rushing after them as Dixon looked up waved at him. As she moved him to him to his car seat taking it out and putting it in Lana's car "bye mi amor " Elena said winking at Lana.**

**Before he could speak "bye Curtis" and with that got into her car and drove away. Following suite to get to the hospital to be there for Drew and Sam. As he saw her get out her car taking a deep breath then rushed out " Hey Elle can I talk to you for a second " Curtis asked, nope I have to hurry up in Sam is having her baby so got go" she replies. Curtis knew her well enough to know that she was avoiding so he went after as they entered the elevator pulling stop when she pulled back.**

"**Are you crazy don't do that" Elena said as he pulled it again but this time the elevator jerked and halted "No we need to just talk" Curtis said. " Shush" she said pressing the button constantly she took a deep breath cursing under her breath. " Why is it not moving no, no, no i can't be here" Elle said starting to panic.**

**Watching her intently when she tried to call it in to get help but it wasn't working. Pulling out her phone texting her brother trying to even her breath. " I guess we can sit and wait for them to come" Curtis said with a grin. As she shakes her head profusely "No I can't be in here; HELLO CAN SOMEBODY GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" she said panic setting in.**

* * *

**Upstairs**

**Sam sat taking a deep breath "Ma where's Elle she just said she was outside," she said. Esmerelda look at her watch 'That was ten minutes ago" she says when Olly rushes in. "Hey Sammy, Drew your going to do good papi can I speak to you for a minute," he said. As everyone looked at him suspiciously as he smiled as Manolo stepped out of the room.**

" **What's up junior" he asked, we have a problem Curtis got him and Elle stuck in the elevator and KK says she is calm right now.**

**But we both know there is only the amount of time that she is going to freak. And she is stuck in the elevator with the last person she wants to be anywhere near it may just get bad" Olly answers. Running his hand over his face "ay Cono okay stay with Sam and your mother and tell KK. I need him to patch me into the system " Manolo says, Olly shook his head "we can't they were fixing the elevators so we can't get in.**

**Only thing we can do is try and call her or Curtis to keep her calm but you know as well i as I do papi she isn't going to." Oliver answered. The older man sighs "alright go inside i will handle this" he said walking away. As Olly came in "Sammy and Drew y'all ready for the life of dirty diapers and long ass nights" he said with a grin.**

**Sam laughs as she rubs her stomach "yeah we are i can't wait to meet her," she said. While his mother and Drew watched him suspiciously "Olly what's going on where's Elle" Drew asked, umm one of her other patients needed her but she is going to be here" he said.**

** Neither Drew or his mother bought it but they didn't want to alarm Sam " So how about i stay with you along with Drew your in good hands mija" Esmerelda said.**

**When the OB walked in "Well good luck Sammy can't wait to meet that bundle of joy" Olly said leaving. Just then his mother grabbed him "Mijo where's my daughter she would her for Samantha," she said. Olly smiled "Don't worry mami papi is handling it" he said knowing it would only make her worry.**

**He knew Elle didn't get them as much anymore but knowing she was with the one person she tries to avoid. "What is it that your father needs to handle Manolo Oliveras Tavares jr" she said sternly. Chuckling " Mami wasn't it really necessary for the calling of the full name" he says trying to stall. Suddenly the Doctor Martinez peaked out "doctor Tavares we have to take her into surgery and prep for an emergency c- section are you coming," she said.**

**As her and Olly both turned and going inside hastily as the Doctors rushed her out of the room to OR.**

"**FIND YOUR SISTER NOW! Drew said going after the Olly closed his eyes and sighed. Then going to find his father "Papi what's going on" Olly asked, they are stuck between the floors and the guy is on the other side of town. And it will take him 45 minutes to get here how's Sam" Manolo says. Throwing his head back with a groan as other family members start to trickle in.**

"**Well Papi they had to take her in for an emergency c-section" Olly answers, his father cursed under his breath. "Okay well your mother has that problem let's us get this because they are not doing anything but twiddling their thumbs" he said.**

** Pulling out his phone and tried to text his sister so he two- wayed Curtis instead. "Hey Curtis put Elena on the phone thank you mija Necesito que respires y me relajes, y tu hermano te sacará. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que él lo sepe, así que tómalo con calma, sé que no, mami, pero simplemente relájate bien" Manolo said.**

* * *

**Inside the Elevator**

"**This is your fault Curtis do you ever fucking think" she said glaring at him when he noticed her hands trembling. He smirked " I won't bite if you don't want to" he said as she rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. When his two way went off "Hey what's up Olly hold on" he said passing her the phone.**

**As she listened for a few moments " How long papi because i can't be here" Elle says trying to steady her breathing. Closing her eyes not even turning to look at him handing him his phone. He tried to hold on to her but she pulled away that is when he noticed her palms were sweaty. Something was off but he couldn't place it as she "Elle you okay" Curtis asked, no i'm not i'm stuck in here with you.**

**Instead of being upstairs with my friend who she asked me to be her pediatrician" Elena asked. "Look i know i have fucked up in the past but" he said before she cut him off. "Shut the fuck up please i can't think right i need to get out of here RIGHT NOW!. Hey hello can somebody get us out of here please i can't be here" she said banging on the door. **

**Her impatience getting the bettered of her that's when he knew something was off. Because she was always patient calm alot like her father he never saw her break a sweat. But this was different she was trembling and sweating and he knew it wasn't him.**

"**Hey, hey, hey they are doing what they can, what's up with you" Curtis said turning her around that is when he saw it.**

**She was panicking she never panic at all something was up but she pulled away standing away from him. Just as he was about to say "Yeah what's up tell me what's going on WHY man i need to know. Alright fine" Curtis says when he turns her she kneeling down then started to cough. "Elle baby girl look at me please" he asked.**

**When she did look up at him she stammered on her words "I ca… can…..can't breath" she says, baby tell you gotta tell me what's wrong" Curtis asked. As she tried to speak but she struggled to talk her hands were trembling he went to pull out his phone to call her brother. **

**But his phone beeped instead "What's wrong with her Olly what do you mean it's not for you to say. I'm trying but you have to give me something okay i will try" he said he was frustrated.**

**He cupped her face "baby i need you to just breath okay i don't know what is going on but just breathe think about Dixon. He needs his mommy tell me about him take your time " he said as she gripped his forearm. Trying to breath damn he has on that fucking cologne she thought to herself.**

**Drew paced outside the room waiting Florio patted him on the back "it's going to be okay the got to them in time," he said. He was frustrated because he wanted to be in there with her"Where the hell is Elle, Curtis, Olly and Manolo they seemed to just disappeared" Drew said. As Florio kept a straight face not saying a word Lucia and Dianelys just looked and said nothing.**

"**What's going on?" he asked noticing there faces "nothing to worry about just focus on your daughter and your wife" Florio said. He shook his head "Okay fine" just then Esmerelda came out with a huge smile on her face. "They are both okay we got to her in time they are taking Sam recovery but dad you want to see your baby girl," she said.**

**Making Drew smile as she took him inside to prepare him" kiss the baby for me," he said. As they walked away before looking at the girls "i need to go see if they got her out yet" he said leaving. The moment Drew walked in he smiled as she looked up at him "Hey baby girl how are you" he said as they put her in his arms.**

**He knew he was a goner she had a head full of dark curly hair smiling over at Sam. "Hey you did it" Drew said kissing her, as Sam sighs as she felt his skin on hers. She looked around "Where's Elle she was supposed to be here" Sam said with concern in her voice.**

** Shaking his head "honey I don't know but don't worry I'm sure she is okay because no one is worried" Drew says. But for some reason she couldn't help but be nervous she knew something was up. After 45 minutes of being stuck they finally got out as she pulled away. **

**He felt the lost the moment she pulled away "Umm thank you Curtis i have to go" she said when he grabbed her hand. Not noticing her brother, father and uncle stood back to give the moment. "Wait what was that about Elle your brother told me it wasn't for him to say please tell me" Curtis asked.**

"**I guess I owe you that much for helping me even though i didn't deserve" Elena said. "No Elle you deserve everything and more," he said as she nodded for him to walk with her. "Umm when i was in labor with Dixon I got stuck in the elevator with Olly and a resident named Cato. We were stuck and the resident passed out after seeing my box so he was completely useless.**

**I was in so much pain and he was coming I just remember feeling so closed in I started freaking out. Cato was freaking out because he never seen a woman's vagina before. So Olly took charge trying to reign everyone one in he delivered Dixon. But he wasn't breathing right and that set off a chain of panic attack but Olly handled it and he saves the day.**

**Got him breathing and everything so I don't like feeling trapped but i have i go check on Sam" she said as she walked away. ****All he could do was stare he had been an asshole but his wants had to wait. **

**They made it to Sam's room one after another "Hey Sammy, Drew i heard sorry i got tied up" Elle said. As she walked in further and Curtis went and Congratulate his friend.**

**Elle stood by her side" So how does it feel mami" she asked, Sam smiled " like a dream and you were right you know. You said when i held once i looked at her that i can't do this and you were right Elle I already love her so much it hurts" she said. As the tears slid down her face Elena wiped them away and kissed her on top of her head.**

"**So what's this little beauties name" Elena asked as Sam put the baby in her arms. "Elena, Curtis i want you guys to meet Harley Addison Cain" Sam says with a smile. "Hi muneca i'm titi i have been dying to meet you, i can't wait to spoil you.**

**And your cousins can't wait to meet you either he already loves you " Elle said talking to the baby. She didn't need to look at him she felt his gaze on her, as he watched her with that baby in her hands he had never seen anything more gorgeous. He knew he had to get her back she put the baby back into Sam's arms.**

"**Umm i'm going to go talk to Dr. Warner but don't forget next friday alright bye" she says kissing Sam on the cheek. As Drew looks at her "Elena" she shook her head, nope I don't want to have that conversation Andrew Matthew Cain enjoy your baby girl" she said and with that she was gone. Sam and Drew looked at each other then Curtis "Do you want to hold her Curtis" Sam said.**

**He stood shocked "Umm yeah" Curtis answers walking over to Sam who put baby Harley in his arms. Curtis looked down at her" Oh wow she is so precious she so adorable oh i just love her" he said with a smile. Both Sam and Drew smiled" Well that is good because we want you to be her godfather" Drew said.**

**He was touched "Really I would be honored to be her godfather wow man" Curtis said as his eyes teared up. As he rocked her in his arms seeing that it was too much Drew stepped in taking Harley from him. Wiping his face "yeah guys congratulations and thank you i'm going to go to" he said with a nod then leaving.**

**Knowing it was too much for his friend he gave Harley to Sam then went after his friend. Catching up to him "Hey man what's up" Drew asked Curtis shook his head "man i made a got damn mass of everything did you know she suffered from panic attacks. And just seeing that baby in there man i wasn't there for any of this" Curtis said slamming his fist into the wall.**

"**No i didn't know bro i just knew she had a baby i didn't know the specifics I was overseas" Drew replies. Shaking his head, " I have to get her back man" he said feeling discouraged. After talking for awhile he left finally he saw her laughing and talking to two guys one tall brown skin guy then another short white guy with blonde hair.**

**He heard her something about a man sandwich as both guys kissed her on the cheek before leaving. All he felt was jealous that other men was touching what was his. As she reminds them about next week to which had his mind racing about what next week was.**

* * *

**A week later November 19**

**The Party was in full swing a small group of people from the Clinic that were coming. Cato and his boyfriend Marcus, Denise and her husband and their two kids. Everyone else was family Drew had been going back and forth with wondering if he should tell Curtis about it. But he knew just how much he was hurting so he made sure he overheard them talking about it.**

**He knew no would kick him out so he needs to help somehow with looking suspicious. "You did good with this blues clues" Sam said, Elena smiled " he is one right Dixon," she said. As they took pictures with her then pictures with Dixon with his godparents, his grandparents. That's when she saw him he thought he was being slick.**

**Rolling her eyes giving Kat Dixon who followed her stopping in front of Blue. "Really Curtis" Elle said staring at him as Curtis waved at him, the little boy smiled. "Mami bue" Dixon says. She shook her head Karina laughs "yeah that blue alright mami going to have Blue stretch her insides" she says. As both her and Kat laugh Elle flipped them the middle finger so Dixon wouldn't see.**

**Kat and Karina walked off laughing " why are you doing this do you enjoy toying with me" she said pulling Curtis aside.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares house**

**"Toying with you Elle? Me? You're the one toying with me. How come you didn't tell me it was his birthday? "I'm not obligated to tell you shit Curtis, just be lucky I didn't kick you out already. It's his birthday, now you know. I didn't invite you so I should just say you should leave but I won't. Not today, it is a good day and I want my son to be happy.**

** So if you're going to stay I'm gonna need three things from you. One, stay away from me. I don't care about your feelings for me or what you want. If you want to be any type of father to your son and prove to me it's worth having you in his life then don't make this about you like you did when you made me miss the birth of my niece.**

** This day is for him and him alone. Two, don't make a scene, I swear if you pull some shit today Curtis I will kick your ass. Three, you can play with him, talk to him and even hold him as long as someone's around. This is simply a trial run in regards to a potential, Curtis POTENTIAL relationship with your son.**

** You get ONE shot, if you don't fuck it up then MAYBE we can have a conversation about you getting to know him. ¿Tú entiendes?" She asked him seriously. "I understand Elle." He wouldn't fuck this up. "Good now vamonos." She said walking back to the party. The party went off without a hitch to everyone's surprise, Curtis actually listened to Elena for once and got to spend a little time with his son.**

** For him it turned out to be the best time of his life and he knew he couldn't lose out on more of these moments with his family. Elena has to admit that watching him bond with his son was a beautiful sight to see, but these were moments she could've been watching from the very beginning had he not fucked everything up so seeing how attentive he is with Dixon now was bittersweet and she didn't know if she was ready to see more of it just yet, she was still hurt.**

** She'd have that conversation with him now though because she wants the best for her son and even though he's been happy so far without Curtis in his life and probably would still be regardless, he needs his father. **

**Their little talk though will have to wait until after Christmas. When the party was over she told him as much and then he agreed to wait but asked if she could let Dixon meet his mom and aunt, so she agreed they could meet him on Christmas Eve... just without him.**

* * *

**Christmas Eve-**

** Elena's house. **

**Elena was getting Dixon dressed to meet his grandma and aunt. Curtis had begged her to let him be here when they did but she wasn't ready to introduce him as Dixon's father yet. As far as Dixon knows Curtis is just blue to him, a nickname that stuck even after the party a few days ago.**

**"You ready to meet your grandma and auntie Stella little man?" She asked her son tickling his belly and he shook his head yes. As she sat him down in his playpen her phone rang. "Hola cacique, to what do I owe this pleasure? Everything alright with my niece and Sammy?**

**"Hey, yeah they're fine. I just called to talk to you.**

**"About what? And don't say Curtis because if you mention him I may just hang up on you.**

**"Come on Elle, you're really gonna let him miss out on watching the two most important women in his life outside of you meet his son? A son they all already missed out on." He asked exhaustedly.**

**"Yes. Look Drew he's your boy and I don't expect you to understand where I'm coming from with my decisions but as my friend and as your family I'm going to need you to respect them. I don't expect you to agree, I respect your opinion on the matter, but neither you nor Curtis have a say in how I choose to handle these situations. **

**So how about you just go comfort your bff when he comes crying about yet another moment he missed out on and remind him that it's his fault that things are this way in the first place ¿lo tengo?" She said fiercely. Drew sighed. **

**"Elle…" He started. "Goodbye Drew. Te veré mañana." She said hanging up before she got pissed off. She knew it seemed like she was being a bitch but she just couldn't help it right now. She wasn't ready for all of this yet and the implications that came with allowing Curtis to play a role in their sons life. **

**She did feel bad at not letting his family know Dixon though they were just a casualty in the fray of a bunch of bad decisions. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and knowing who it was she had to take a deep breath and prepare herself for what was coming. **

**Going to get Dixon out of his playpen she whispered that she was sorry to use him as a distraction from the drama and went to open the door. **

**"Hey Mrs. Ashford, Hi Ms. Stella come in." She said greeting them with a smile on her face. To her shock they both had smiles on their faces and kissed and hugged her as they walked in. **

**"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Ashford said. **

**"Hey niecey." Stella said and Elle almost teared up at the term of endearment she used to call her when she was with Curtis.**

**"And hello to you too handsome." Mrs. Ashford spoke to Dixon tickling his belly making him giggle. They all just smiled.**

**"Say hi grandma." Elle said to her son making him wave to Curtis' mom. "Say hi tia." She said pointing at Stella. Dixon waved and smiled happily at them both happy to have more attention on him. "This is Dixon." She introduced him.**

**"Oh my god!" Curtis' mom said with tears in her eyes and her hands on her chest at Dixon's smile. It reminded her so much of both Curtis and Tommy's smiles and it made her heart melt. "Look at you nephew, Henrietta is it just me or does he look like Tommy at this age?" Stella asked, turning to her sister.**

**"He really does, he has the dimple that Curtis never inherited and those curls, just like his uncle and grandpa." She smiled softly rubbing Dixon's hair. Elena smiled, Dixon looked like his father but he definitely did resemble his uncle at this age.**

** It made her smile because she loved Tommy, he was like another big brother to her so it was like she got a part of him along with a half of Curtis to hold on to. "Do you want to hold him?" Elle asked Henrietta.**

**"I'd love too." "You wanna go to grandma, Dix?" She asked and her little boy just smiled and reached his hands out going easily into his grandma's arms and all three women teared up. This was supposed to be how it was from day one.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Sam was in their bedroom waiting on her husband to come back from putting their daughter back to sleep. She had gotten the okay from her doctor the day before, but seeing as she and Drew have been so exhausted she didn't get the chance to tell him, so she decided to show him instead. **

**"She go down okay?" She asked as he came back into the room with the baby monitor in his hand. She was in the doorway of their bathroom in nothing but her birthday suit with a toothbrush in her mouth. **

**"Yeah…" Drew said looking up making the words slip away and then he burst out laughing at the site of toothpaste sliding down her chin. "You know nothing is sexier than waking into your bedroom to see your wife butt naked with a toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste sliding down her chin. **

**" He joked walking, taking her in his arms and nuzzling her neck making her laugh. "Okay, Okay let me go, I need to finish." She said pulling out of his arms and heading back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Drew just stood by the door and admired her in all her beauty. **

**He was so thankful that she became his wife and gave him a beautiful little girl that was already her spitting image. He's gonna have his hands full when she grows up, but for now she's his little angel and Drew felt so blessed to have her and her mother as his family.**

**The sound of the shower running broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway of their huge glass shower just staring at him with a smirk on her face. "So are you going to just stand there or take off all of your clothes" she says.**

**He didn't need to be asked twice, he stripped out of his clothes and all but ran to the shower, lifting her up and wrapping her around him before stepping underneath the water. It was the dirtiest shower either of them ever had…**

* * *

**New Year's Eve-**

** Tavares beach house…**

**New Year's Eve always brought out a big celebration with the Tavares family and this year they were having it at their beach house. They had land activities, games for the kids and drinking for adults, food, music and fun. **

**And on the water they have speed boats, Jet skis, water jets and yachting on their private beach. Everyone was living it up and having a good time. Manolo, Florio, Chuck Drew's parents and siblings and even Curtis mom and aunt were all on the beach grilling or in the house cooking and the kids were playing.**

**Drew had invited Curtis much to Elle's dismay at Drew thinking he was slick, Sam's slight annoyance at her husband always trying to play matchmaker with these two and everyone else's pure amusement. Sam and Harley were on the yacht with Dixon, Elle, Emy and Kat watching Drew, Curtis, Olly and Dante race on the jet skis. K.K was the official, so far Drew and Olly had won the most races which wasn't a shock seeing as they practically lived on the water.**

**Drew was in first place so far. Curtis won one and Dante hasn't won any. There was one race left and the winner would get to choose whatever they wanted and Sam knew her husband was gonna win regardless of this last race unless Olly won making it a tie. As she predicted Drew won and she and Dixon cheered**

**"Say, yay daddy!" Sam said to Harley waving her daughters hands in the air making her smile and gurgle. At barely two months old their daughter was very aware and already trying to talk and laugh but the closest she got to either was smiles and gurgles.**

**"Your daddy just won 5 out of ten races, auntie thinks the races were rigged." Kat joked as she took Harley from Sam and kissing her cheek.**

**"Don't be jealous, my man has got skills." Sam said playing along. "Oh, I bet he's got skills." Elena said wiggling her eyebrows at Sam. "Skills that had you late for Christmas." She said making all the girls laugh and Sam punch her arm.**

**"Hey ladies." Drew said as he walked onto the yacht with the guys behind him. "Hey princess." He greeted his daughter, bringing her into his arms and kissing her cheek as Kat handed her to him. "Hey honey." He said walking over to his wife and kissing her lips.**

**"Mmm, hey and congratulations." Sam said with a grin. "Thank you." He said kissing her again. "What did you win?" She asked him as she pulled back from the kiss. "Well I could do whatever I wanted and they'll pay for it, so I chose a weekend getaway for us with a spa package in it for you so you can relax and take a couple of days off from mommy duty. **

**Olly offered up himself and Kat to babysit for us. If you're cool with it." He said turning to Kat. "I'm more than cool with it." Kat said. "Gives you more time to work on those skills my sister brags about." She joked making Sam glare at her and the others laugh. **

**"Blue!" Dixon said suddenly as he noticed Curtis in the group of people laughing. "Mama! Blue!" He said and everyone chuckled uneasily hoping these two wouldn't make a scene. To their surprise Elena just smiled "Yeah it's blue, baby." She said kissing his hair. **

**"Say hi, blue." "Hi." Dixon said waving his hand. "Hi." Curtis said with his heart melting. His son may not know him as his father yet, but he recognized him and that meant the world to him.**

* * *

**A few hours later**

**It was almost midnight and the babies were asleep, kids and teens had watched the first half of the fireworks and went inside and now it was the adults. The last half of the fireworks for the night started and the countdown was about to begin.**

** They were all on the beach sitting on blankets or in chairs with their significant other or friends around a bonfire watching the fireworks and since everyone had someone already, Curtis sat next to Elena. Drew held Sam with her back against his chest as he looked out the corner of his eye to his friends.**

** "You see that?" He whispered in Sam's ears making her turn to look up at him. "See what?" She asked and he cut his eyes to Curtis and Elena. "Oh… so you think your matchmaking paid off, huh?" She joked. **

**"Think? Nah baby I know it did. This new year is gonna be filled with new beginnings and adventures for all of us."With this ragtag crew, I have no doubt." She smiled and then turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him. **

**The countdown begun.**

**10...**

**Curtis looked at Elle. **

**Sam looked at Drew. **

**9…**

**Drew brushed the hair out of Sam's face.**

** Elle took Curtis' hand. **

**8…**

**Sam smiled at Drew. **

**Curtis linked his and Elle's fingers.**

**7…**

**Drew whispered "I love you." to Sam. **

**Elle laid her head on Curtis' shoulder. **

**6…**

**Sam whispered "I love you more." back to Drew.**

** Curtis kissed the top of Elle's head. **

**5…**

**Drew kissed Sam on the forehead as she nuzzled herself closer to him. **

**Elle smiled as Curtis laid his head on top of hers. **

**4… **

**Curtis thanked Elena for letting him share this moment with her. **

**Drew held Sam closer and kissed her neck.**

**3…**

**Elena didn't say anything she snuggled Curtis tighter. **

**Sam sighed in content at Drew's lips on her skin.**

**2…**

**Curtis lifted Elena's head off of his shoulders to look into her eyes. **

**Drew paused as Sam slid back and stared at him. **

**1…**

**"One." Sam whispered bringing her lips to Drew's in a heated kiss. HAPPY NEW YEAR!...**

**Elena stares back at Curtis before leaning forward making time feel frozen for them both before kissing him… on the cheek at the edge of his lips and laughing afterwards. "Happy new year Elle." Curtis said softly with a smile on his face, he may not have gotten the kiss he wanted but he was one step closer and knew this was gonna be their year.**

**"Feliz año nuevo, cabrón!" She said back with a playful smile.**

** "Happy new year baby." Drew said horsley after breaking their kiss.**

** "Happy new year my love." Sam whispered, caressing his beard.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Curtis's apartment**

"**So have you tried to speak to her" Henrietta asked, he sighs as he stood by the window with his hands in his pocket. "Yes I have mom and she isn't trying to hear it and i get it i have been an asshole to her. And she can't get pass that the things that I said to her god mom I don't even remember saying but i did. **

**She remembers it clear as day and i only know from what she told me" Curtis said running his hand over his head. As he walked over and sat down next to her" You know New Year's eve I thought we had a moment but just like that it was over" he said shaking his head. "She is still freezing you out huh" she says, i mean she let me see Dixon Olly brought him by for a little bit.**

**But nothing is going the way i planned mom I want her and my son" he says. Henrietta looks at him sympathetically" baby was it that bad" she asked, it was worse she said i told Tommy's death her fault and everything else that happened.**

**And that i was using her for sex and to stick to Shawn" he finished, ehhh she said as her eyes widened with shock. "Yeah I know it's bad but the thing is I still love her and I know she loves me too. I just don't know how to get her to trust me mom and she won't tell me how can do this" he said.**

"**Well baby sometimes it just takes time for the brain to catch up with the heart. Right she has all these reasons to be upset and hurt but deep down she still loves you but she just needs time" Henrietta says. Turning to his mother "but how much time mom i'm missing all the small moments right now. Like she is teaching him how to say his alphabets , his numbers small words.**

**And I'm not there doing this with them i want to be there for her and my son. When they are both having a shitty day when he is crying because he is teething. Or he is learning to walk all that stuff I want to be there for"Curtis said getting up from the couch aggravated.**

**When Stella came in "Hey y'all what's going on I tried talking to her but that girl is just as stubborn as you are". she said pointing at Curtis. As she sat down, " I didn't know it was that difficult for her at the hospital," she says. Catching Curtis's attention" what happens at the hospital auntie" he asked, one of the doctors is just really hard on her.**

**Which in turn probably why she lashes out on you when you send her flowers and things to the hospital. I mean she said its nothing for me to worry about but i just got the feeling he had a problem with her being there in a general sense. I get it though she isn't even 25 and is halfway through her residency with having a child and all" Stella said.**

"**Do you think this doctor personally makes it hard for her," he asked, she said all doctors are assholes and for me not to worry about it" his aunt said.**

* * *

**February 2005**

**Port Charles**

**It had been nine months since Sam left Sonny had told Carly the truth about the baby being his. At first she was angry and hurt but than she wanted to help him find her and his child. Then he had found out that Kristina was his daughter and she was sick. Which had thrown him for a loop then all his focus shifted from trying to find her a donor and at the last minute they got one.**

**And she was now healthy now he needed to shift back to finding his child by how he was sure Sam gave the child up for adoption. Which has only made it the search even harder to find Sonny thought. As he knocked on Jason's door " Have you found anything yet" Sonny said coming inside things had been tense. **

**Between them and that was putting it mildly he blamed Jason for allowing her to take off with his child.**

"**No nothing since that one lead she bored a plan in Beechers Corner they don't know if it was an international or not. Look Sonny man i'm sorry i really thought all she needed was time to accept the situation and come back" Jason says. **

**Sonny sighs "Jason i just want to find her and by now I am sure she gave my child away. And we need to do something fast" he says, "we are working on finding i even went back to the covenant and she hasn't gone back there. **

**So right now I think she has to be somewhere that feels like home did she ever say anything to you about where she would go, **

**Or anything like that" he asked, no not that i remember " Sonny answered with a groan as he rubbed his face. As they sat in silence, "I'm sorry man i came down on you pretty hard i just felt like you were more loyal to her than me" he said.**

**Jason nodded "I would never betray you i have your back always and i will find her and bring her back you have my word" he said. Neither knew Carly was listening "That's right we are family and we have each other back " she says coming hugging Sonny and Jason. They both shook their heads" okay so what do we do where do we start Sonny she had to tell you something," she said.**

"**I know she likes being by the water so try place by the water she would be on a boat somewhere" Sonny says. "Then let's start so we can find this bitch because we can't trust her the baby is about three months" Carly says. "I will have Stan look into babies born in the last few months giving up for adoption" Jason said as Sonny nodded.**

**That was until everything went crazy with Michael,Morgan and Kristina going missing not soon after. Stalling them on finding Sam again as she slipped away even further.**

* * *

**Dominican Republic**

**He had been invading her space at every turn flower little cute message showing up at the clinic pretending to be sick. Since he crashed Dixon's birthday and New Years Eve and now with his mother and his aunt knowing about him. She didn't have it in her heart to deny them but HE was a different story but he still showed up her mother made them copies of everything. **

**Dixon's birth and everything after Stella was still a bit standoffish because she felt they should have known. In which she could understand but her mother made her realize it wasn't nothing about them it was Curtis. But she now knew it was because they hardly ever saw Tommy son because his cunt of a mother keeps him to her family alone.**

**She was happy to be away from Miami he was really wearing her down the other day he jumped into help her when one of her older patients snapped out. While she calmed him down she appreciated but kept it cordial With him afterwards in which he sat back down to trying to be seen. Now she could finally relax without him at every turn " Hey Sammy munecita" Elle said and Sam sat down next to her with baby Harley in her arms.**

"**Its alot more beautiful then I remember" Sam says, yeah they made the house bigger" her friend replies. " I know they did a whole new renovation it's amazing and breathtaking where's Dixon?" she asked. With a devious grin "my sweet baby boy is with his grandma and Fernanda while his mommy. Sips on this brugal and go to Carnival and shake my ass and enjoy myself.**

**Because I'm single and might just find some fine ass morenito in Elle said with a grin. Sam looked at her" Is that really what you want " she asked. "Oh god not you too Samantha" she asked, rolling her eyes " No not me but Drew believes that you love him" she answers. "Sam please don't i don't want to talk about him I want to enjoy my vacation without him. **

**I want to go out and get laid by someone with really big platano OR I can go and find Hiro's cousin Akio and let him handle my business" Elle said finishing her drink.**

**Looking at her strangley "But it's Akio Elle fucking you don't love Akio" Sam says. Picking up her shades "I know its Akio Sam but we both know he has a very big platano because it's the first one we ever saw. And i need someone to knock the blocks off me" she said when Drew spoke. **

"**Knock the blocks of who" he said as both Sam and Elle looked at him. Shaking her head" Nothing" they both said laughing, Drew looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Picking up the bottle of Brugal and hissed "this is the hard stuff" Drew said, you and me are not on speaking terms Judas" Elle said with a grin.**

"**Elle i keep telling you I didn't tell Curtis anything" he says taking Harley from Sam. She nodded "right he is just mind reader and he knows my every move because I'm that predictable," she says. When her phone beeped she looked at her messages she silently cursed under her breathe "Im sorry Drew. Your best friend just add breaking and entering into my office and copied my schedule so you off the hook" Elle said.**

**Drew sighs "Elle you know I love you right just cut him a little slack he is trying and he loves him and you love him. If you would get out of your own way and just let love in" he says. As she throws her head back groaning " can we just enjoy this vacation and not talk about him. He is like bloody mary just popping all the time now i am going to go and kiss my boy.**

**And take a nap then shower eat with the family and then go out and party and have a good time Ciao lovebirds" she said taking the bottle with her.**

**He looked over to Sam "what was that about" Drew asked, Sam shook her head, "what do you mean it was Elle being Elle babe i know you mean well but if you keep pushing. **

**She will push back and do something she regretted just trying to prove you and everyone else wrong she has to do this herself" she replies with a shrug. He smiled down at her "Harley your Titi is silly isn't she" he said as slapped his arm playfully.**

**Suddenly Melky stopped in front of them"Y'all know where Elle went" he asked, ahh she said something about going inside to see Dixon and take a nap before everyone goes out why" Sam asked. He just smiles "Ooooh it's going to be popping i got to go find her" he said walking away. "Melky" Drew called, yeah what's up Drew" asked as he continued to text on his phone before looking up.**

"**Where are you guys heading too" he asked, as Melky shrugged "i don't know yet i'm trying to find out where are they best spots to party. But i will let y'all know but y'all should come out and just have fun you remember carnival Sam" he said walking away. Emy showed Dante around "Wow your dad owns this its like one of those fancy resorts" he said. **

**She shook her head and laugh"Yes it is Dante and you will be staying on the other side sorry mi amor you're just 18 i may be progressive but not that progressive" Manolo said kissing her on top of her head. "Papi we are the most innocent ones in this house" Emy says whining. **

**Her father sighs "you mi amor are not innocent little ones are you are just as devious as your siblings' he said pinching her cheeks. Kat shook her head, "I'm going with the guys to check on that thing Dominic and Damaris are inside. Peanut nice try though I give you credit for that" she said laughing as she walked away.**

**Rolling her eyes as she grabbed Dante by the hand "Come on i will show you where you can stay" Emy said. Not soon after everyone sat around the table eating and drinking when Elle looked up and groaned. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? Carajo mi vida" she finished her entire drink. Karina laughed " Elle look its your shadow Hi shadow" she said Elena flipped her off.**

**As Everyone else laughed while she poured herself another drink " See bloody Mary ¿Qué te dije que el hombre es un maldito sabueso?" she said. Shaking her head, " I lost my appetite," she said getting up from the table grabbing the bottle and walking away. Manolo nodded to him as ran after her " Elle wait" he said calling to her as she tried to close the bathroom door.**

**But he stopped it " Damn it enough i'm tired of chasing Elle let's just act like adults" Curtis said closing the door behind him. Stomping on the ground " That's rich coming from you huh I guess when you're hurt the fucking world should stop right. You know what I don't give a fuck Get Out right now!" she says, "No we are going to stop this " he insisted. "FUCKKK! All i want to do is enjoy my vacation what do you want from me i don't want to talk Curtis" Elena shouted.**

"**Well guess what i'm tired of you shutting me out of your life and my sons life THAT SHIT HURT ELLE" he spat. "GOOD THEN WE ARE FUCKING EQUAL" she said shoving him. While outside everyone sat there quiet KK looked at Santiago "Something is going to blow" he whispered. "Umm Melky puso algo de música" Manolo said as he got up and put the music on. "Damn it Stop" he said sternly grabbing her hands as she tried to pull away. Her resolve slipping away more and more until she couldn't hold on anymore.**

"**Let me go your a Fucking liar Curtis you lied to me that makes you no better then Shawn in my book" Elle said as she tried to hold back the tears. Continuing to try to pull out of his grasp when he picked her up and rested her on the sink. "I AM SORRY YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM" he said.**

**" I DON'T CARE ANYMORE CURTIS FUCK YOUR SORRY FUCK HOW YOU FEEL I FEEL NOTHING" she says. As they both stared to tear up he knew she was acting out of her bangs out her face gazing into her eye before yanking her forward. And kissed her pulling her into his arms relish in the fact she didn't pull away.**

**Running his hands through her hair as he started down her neck as she wrapped her legs around his hips. With a low moan escaped her lips only enticed him more making him push his hardened shaft into her body. **

**When he finally pulled back tears in his eyes pleading" Elle let me make this right please I know I hurt you and will regret that for the rest of my life. You have no idea how hard it's been without you I will do whatever you want.**

**Please I realized you mean more to me then anything and I promise that I will be that man that you fell in love with" staring into her eyes she bit her lip slightly. Shaking her head not being able to believe in him because it ended in traumatic fashion the last time. Before capturing her lips again his tongue demanding entry which she obliged. As they took each other in never missing a beat when he stretched his hand locking the door.**

**His hands grazing over every inch taking the wrap from around her waist. Then taking his hand rubbing it over her heated core as she moaned at his touch when he moved her bathing suit aside. Before placing one finger at at time moving inside her "Oh got Damn baby your so fucking wet" Curtis says. When he begins pumping his fingers in and out of her as he closed his eyes.**

**Elle closed her eyes falling back on the bathroom mirror as she chanted his name like a prayer. Suddenly he pulled out her her whimper when he did licking his fingers that's when she heard his zipper. She opened her eyes and staring at him in a lust filled haze resting his head on hers.**

**Releasing himself from his jean shorts all the while she watched him taking in his thick ridge shaft. As he rubbed his tip against her opening as he began pushing himself into her both gasping at the same time. Her mouth dropping open as they gaze into each other's eyes he looked for approval.**

**When he pulled out then covering her lips with his as he slammed his entire length into her to the hilt filling her up. As she held onto him her whole body tensing up then relaxing as he gripped her hips harder. While they devoured each other their tongues fought for control until they both needed air.**

**Using her teeth to graze his ear before sucking on his earlobe" FUCKKK damn baby" he whispered. The faster he moved she bit her lip to keep from screaming burying his face into into her shoulder. "Just let go baby i'm here now" Curtis said opening her legs wider pumping inside her harder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck yes, yes, yesss" Elle stammered out as her eyes rolled back.**

**Her heading falling back onto the mirror feeling her starting to tighten around him as he took her breast with his tongue. He continued to push her past all her limits "Ooooooohhh gawd mercy Curtis fucking mercy"' she shouted her orgasm tearing through her. But Curtis continued trying to hold back his own end then bringing her to her peak again before spilling his seed in her.**

**Groaning against her chest as they both tried to catch their breath but neither could move. When they finally did speak"what the fuck i said the safe word" Elle says. As he kisses her again still inside her "I'm not done with you yet" he said moving to her bedroom which was next door.**

**Finally slipping out and laying her down on the bed then taking off the rest of his clothes as he watches her take her off the moment she goes to take her shoes off. This was where he belonged with the woman he loved and his son. And Curtis would fight to keep it and he would fight to make her see he would never hurt her again.**

**He pulls her by her legs closer to him" Keep those on you know i'm not going to take it easy on you" he says seriously smiling as she bit her lip looking at him seductively. As he hovered over her kissing her hard when she pushed him onto his back then climbing onto top of him sliding down over his hardened shaft slowly.**

**Starting her own rhythm as he closed his eyes taking in just how good she felt. His manhood getting harder he knew she felt it as well the harder she bit her lip.****When he gripped her waist before slamming up into as she gasped grabbing his chest. **

**Before she began to ride him slowly trying to keep control of the situation when he sat up holding her to him as she met him thrust for thrust. As one of his hand played in her hair tighten his grip slowly knowing just how much she loved having her hair pulled. Picking up speed with everyone hard stroke before reaching their end together.**

**Pulling her down on top of him holding her in his arms" you know you have to clean up your kids of my bathroom floor we don't have maids here Curtis" Elle says. "Ummm i will in a minute" Curtis said still holding her as she went to slide off him he stops her. "Not yet okay" he said as they fell asleep it was the best sleep they had in a long he woke up looking around "Elle" he said getting up he went and took a shower and straighten up. **

**Smiling as he went to get dressed and came out the room" Hey have you guys seen Elle" Curtis asked Sam and Drew. "Umm not since earlier" Sam answers, "hey Harley" he says picking her from Drew's arms. Rocking the baby in his arms "So what happen with Elle" Drew asked, nothing man" he answered.**


	17. Chapter 17

_I figured in this one he been found his older sisters with his money and influence. And being able to buy off alot of people to do so he and Carlos and Xelia already know their nieces and nephews. And there will be alot entail for Sonny and Jason investigation._

**Dominican Republic**

**Just then Manolo walked by them "Mr. Tavares have you seen Elle" he asked, he shook his head " no hold on Melky y Nena" the older man asked. "Tio Ella se fue" he answered, Manolo shook his head "¿A dónde llevó a Dixon con ella?" he asked. " Sí, se fue con Fernanda para ir a la capital" Melky said looking at them.**

**He Then looks at Curtis "Damn she is good she rocked you to sleep then did the dip" he said laughing. Sam covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Manolo hit Melky upside his head. "She left to where to Melky" Curtis demanded, "The capital man we were all going there anyway," he replies. "Where is she at man" Curtis insisted as Drew put his hand on his shoulder " I don't know Curt she could be anywhere there are parties all over" he answers.**

**Shaking his head "Let's go find this girl part of me knew she would run" Curtis said, "Hey don't do anything stupid i don't want to have to bail anyone out of jail" Manolo said taking Harley as they left. Manolo looked down at Harley" they are all crazy the only sane one is your daddy you know that" he says speaking to her. **

**As she smiled up at her with that big dimpled smile" yes they are right princesa" he says as she tries to speak. As his sister comes over" Mira Harley como esta bebe" she says cooing at the Baby in her brothers arms. They had drove around to several different night clubs until they finally found them at a nightclub in the near the capital. Only when they got there dancing with some other guy in the crowd they were dancing to Daddy Yankee Gasolina.**

**Curtis was livid to say the least as he watched her dancing with some other man before stomping over and pulling the guy off. Both Sam and Drew knew it was going downhill really fast if they didn't do something quick as Melky stood laughing. The way Melky was laughing Drew had a feeling he knew where she was the whole time.**

**But he would talk to him about it later when everything calmed down. As he tried to step in to calm his best friend who moved out of his grasp. ****That's when Elle looked up " What the fuck Curtis wait "she says snapping , you fucking tell me Elena" He said through gritted teeth. **

**She looks at him incredulously "first off take one down a notch second Its a fucking party Curtis were dancing im not in his fucking lap"she answers defensively, you damn sure could have fooled me" he shoots back.**

**As she gets in between them trying to stop them from killing each other" Mira cual es tu problema conmigo" Danny D says, Curtis face was ablaze as Akio steps in pulling Danny back.**

**While Elle pushes Curtis him to the other side "what the fuck is your problem" she says, my problem is you leave my arms to get into someone else's" he said. "It wasn't even like that," she says as she crossed her arms, he nodded, " Why did you leave" Curtis asked trying to hold his composure. Curtis knew her well enough to know that she was running things were always intense. **

**With them but he needed her to see he was serious before she talk herself out of it. He saw it in her eyes as they made love to each other and he knew she would fight like Hell not to get hurt again. When her cousins move to get up Olly put his hand up "let her handle it primo's he would never do anything stupid"he said.**

**Sucking Her teeth " I had to I needed to think Curtis everything that I didn't want to happen and it happened so fast"Elle said quietly, seeing the look in her eyes he "WHY ELENA TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" He shouted as she tried to avoid looking him in the eyes. "Do love him" Curtis asked, oh god stop it I don't love him because i I love you and hate you at the same time but loving you isn't the problem" she says.**

**Staring at her before smiling" you love me" he says,as she bit her lip " i think that goes without saying random strangers not even i met you we clicked and that's why I had sex with you that day. **

**In Baltimore after I found Shawn with your cuero of a sister in law"Elle says. Finally able to breathe" then why are we doing this if i love you and you love me what is the problem" Curtis asked taking her hand in his. She sighs "because I don't trust you and loving you isn't easy.**

**I don't trust that when shit goes wrong for you to be there and have my back when things aren't good" she replies looking away from him. When he cups her face" baby look at me I'm not going anywhere Elle i have been waiting here for you to give me a chance and I can promise that i'm not going to mess that up ever.**

** And I know you don't believe that but baby girl i need you to know your man got you. I have I have let you down in so many ways I will do anything for you to let me back in. Elle I know sex doesn't change things for us and I'm sorry" Curtis says.**

** " It doesn't Curtis I may love you but you were a cruel vindictive asshole that deserves everything that I have thrown your way. It's going to take more then sweet words and sex to even come close fix the mess you made because it wasn't okay. And more then anything im not going to make it okay for you to disrespect me.**

**Because if the rolls were reversed would you have been so forgiving to me. No you wouldn't have if I had down and said half the shit you said to me can you honestly say that you would be okay. If I told I used you to hurt Shawn because he hurt me or if I said because he knew you.**

** With any of it you wouldn't and don't lie about it either Curtis so I can have sex with you but that doesn't mean you have my heart again. That you have to work for and I'm not sure if you can ever get it back because I still don't trust you" she says.**

**Shaking his head he wasn't going to lie he didn't know what he would do if the rolls were reversed. " I know your right Elle and I don't know what I would do but I will do whatever you want. To get you to trust me or to let me back in and I was an asshole. **

**But that was more about me and I took it out on you I waited so long to tell Tommy the truth. If I would have told him while he was home and not in a war zone he would be here. And I'm sorry that I made things your fault it was mine I let Jordan talk me into not telling him. And when I did it got him killed him I have been so disgusted with my behavior with you with everything.**

**I took my took my pain out on you and I shouldn't have but I just need you to know that I am mean that I am serious from the bottom of my heart I should have given this too you along time ago. Curtis says going into his pocket then handing her a letter.**

** As she Looked at it suspiciously " It's t****he letter I wrote you while I was getting clean for my twelve step program" he said. She looked down at it before taking it" I have alot to make up for but please just give me a chance to do that.**

** Can we just go somewhere and sit and talk about everything" Curtis says. Sighing" I don't want to do this tonight can we just enjoy the party it's why I came here to clear my head"Elena said. **

**Nodding his head as Kat glared at him he felt her staring at him he knew she was alot more lethal then her husband. But he would go in front of the firing squad for her if it meant he could get his family back. Then he would do just that and he knew once the cat was out the bag he would be in for it.**

**"Okay Mamaguevo Elena pero y K lo K entonce mi pana" Danny D asked, no, está bien tiguere" she replies. "Pero Tato chula" he says, Curtis this is Danny D we grew up with him as Danny tried to understand. " Uh- oh el es de padre de chamaco" he says , shaking her head yes.**

**He nodded "así que estás listo para dejar de ser una maldita perra" he asked, as she flips him the middle finger as Oliver laughs. "Vamos Elena sabes que es verdad" Olly says, fuck you Manolo Tavares junior she replies. Sam looked up "Is that Elisabeth Dancing with Akio" she asked, as everyone turned around.**

**Elle and Olly looked at each other "Diablo isn't she pregnant" Elle asked, Kat shook her head "fuck that isn't she married to be all over Akio liked that" she says. As Karina sat down "nope she isn't her snap back is right on point Karma is a mother fucker" she said pouring herself a drink.**

**They all turned to her "what does that even mean Kari" Sam said, that means she doesn't have a husband Sam and Akio is exactly what she needs" Karina answered.**

"**What happened with Frandy where was I for all this" Elle said, well my dears you Nena were sleeping, Sam your were probably sleeping too and Kat, Olly y'all were handling shit. So Emy, myself and K.K helped her with Frandy problem, "Well shit okay then go her" Elena said looking at Sam.**

**When they make their way over " Lissa K lo K prima" Elena asked, "Yeah what's going on" Sam asked. "Pa Que" Elisabeth says, with your not husband that you joe grinding on Akio" Olly asked. "Oh Frandy when he wakes up tomorrow he will have no papers and won't be able to go back to the states. In which i will be leaving in a couple of hours and before you ask why let me tell you why.**

**He was cheating on me he has another child with some cuban cuero so me and my children will be just fine. And he isn't going to be able to come back to the states because I had him brought up on embezzlement charges. For taking money from Emaris accounts to give to that bitch so it's over. Elena smiled "can i say i love your style that was pure bad ass look at you," she says.**

"**Shit i am proud of you" Kat said with a grin, are you okay Sam asked concerned. "I'm good Sammy but i know he isn't going to be but i don't care Emaris won't remember him and my new baby won't know him. See i know he is with his cousin so he will get everything tomorrow.**

**What's funny is that I wasn't even done with the idiots papers so tomorrow when it's time to go he won't be going anywhere but back to his mother's house" Lissa said with a shrug. Olly smiled "Welcome to the darker side how does it feel" he said as Kat and Elle laughed.**

* * *

**The following morning**

**Frandy went to board the plane back to Miami when customs stopped him "Lo siento señor, pero su pasaporte no fue negado" the man spoke, what are you talking about it was working just fine when i came here" Frandy insisted. The man shrugged"no se señor" he replies, espera déjame llamar a mi esposa" he says.**

**When he calls her and Akio answers"¿Quién es este por qué estás respondiendo el teléfono de mi esposa" Frandy asked. 'Dime" Elisabeth answered as Akio gave her the phone, why is he answering your phone Lissa" he asked already agitated. "I asked him to i was changing Emaris clothes" she replies, ¿Qué pasa con mi pasaporte y por qué está allí? Elisabeth" Frandy asked.**

"**Oh he is doing something for me" she answered nonchalantly neglecting his original question. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes otro hombre en mi casa?" he said, you don't have a house Frandy its my house now as far as your passport. It was denied because so was your papers because i had it closed because you can have that cuban bitch you were fucking.**

**With do your papers now if you look back at the policia is coming because you were charged with embezzlement in the state of Florida. You know the 250k you took from my daughters account to give to your whore and your bastard son. So you won't be going anywhere and the divorce papers are already done.**

**You know the papers that you signed the other day that was it so the divorce is final and filed already. See you thought it was the papers for the rental property I bought so you could renovate and rent out. **

**But it wasn't so have a very nice life and you can tell that bitch by the end of the day she needs to be out of my house. And that all of the money you gave here was put back in Emaris account good luck trying to get back into the states good bye" Elisabeth said.**

**All the color drained from his face as he looked up and saw the policia coming there direction. As "Lissa mi amor it wasn't like that please don't do this please i love you" he pleaded. " Goodbye Frandy" she said hanging up she finished her uncles taxes as they were leaving with her daughter in her arms.**

** "Excuse me, can anyone tell me where i could find Manolo Tavares" a young man asked. "Who wants to know" Elisabeth asked as Akio stood by her side he stood by at 6 '5 280.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

"**I'm sorry I'm Jose Luis Santana it's really important that I speak with him," the young man said introducing himself. As Elisabeth and Akio looked at each other when Akio took lead "For what" he said looking at him intently.**

** All the while Elisabeth looked him over when her eyes grew bigger with shock as she turned to Akio. Pulling him back " I think we need to call my uncle and my aunt now because if what I think is true they need to see it in person," she said.**

"**Hell no i'm not calling Tio Lissa we don't know this motherfucker he could be a fucking cop" Akio said. "Then call K.K and get all the information on this guy now but him having my grandfathers name is no coincidence," she whispered.**

** As she and Akio watched the guy from a distance "What can I do for you Mr. Santana" Elisabeth asked. "I apologize i really need to speak to him it's important" he said as Akio text K.K watching the guy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Santo Domingo**

**"Sam woke up and reached for Drew when she didn't feel his arms around her, but all she felt were cool sheets and it made her open her eyes. Their room was thankfully still dark thanks to the blackout curtains her husband must've closed, so she didn't have to be blinded by the sun when she finally woke up.**

**Speaking of her husband, she was wondering where he was, while also a little irritated that she had to wake up without her head on her favorite pillow. "Drew?" She called out before sitting up and noticing the empty room. She turned to the clock only to see that it was half past noon and she was shocked to see how long she slept.**

** Then again she wasn't really all that shocked seeing as how last night she and Drew made use of their alone time with a lot of very tiring activities especially when they got back to the house and in their room.**

**Proof of those activities were felt all through her body, she was deliciously sore and more satisfied than she has ever been in her life and now she was yearning for more. "Where is he?" She mumbled to herself as she got out of bed to put on some clothes. "Hey, hey, hey what do you think you're doing?" Drew asked as he walked into the room and saw his wife getting ready to cover her delectable body "Where have you been?" She turned around forgetting about the clothes and glaring at him.**

**Drew was sidetracked by the full frontal view so he wasn't paying too much attention to the glare his wife gave him until he took his eyes off of her chest. "Babe it's noon, you know I like to get up and check on Harley and then go for my morning run before breakfast which you're usually up for. When I got back you were still sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you so I went to go chill with Curtis and Olly on the boat.**

**"Well you know I hate waking up alone, I love my time with you outside of our daughter and our crazy ass families." She rolled her eyes. "But speaking of our daughter and family where's Harley? It's noon, it's almost time for her to be fed." She said looking at him, he was spaced out again making her groan and then turn to put clothes on as she had originally planned.**

**"Men." She whispered to herself while shaking her head. Turning back around she ended up pressed against her husband's chest, with his hands on her waist reaching for the end of her T-shirt.**

** Knowing what he intended to do she grabbed his hands and linked their fingers together. "Sorry honey, the kitchen is now closed. Maybe if you had come in twenty minutes ago you could experience an all you can eat buffet that's out of this world but you missed it.**

**Now where's our daughter?" She asked with a smirk."Damn baby that's cold. And our daughter is with Emy and Dante in the den. You sure I can't get just a little taste of the meal I missed out on, right now?. "Not a chance buddy." She said kissing his lips before heading to the bathroom and locking the door. Drew heard the shower come on and went to the door only to find it locked, he groaned. "Come on honey unlock the door.**

**"He said knocking only to hear her laughter on the other side of the door. She kept laughing until she felt his hands on her body as she started washing her hair. Yelling she turned around and gasped "DREW! How did you get in here?!He smiled.**

**"Navy seal, remember? I go after mine and you're mine, you think I was gonna let a door stop me from licking every inch of you one more time before your day officially starts? We're with our crazy family remember? Once you leave this room we're gonna get swept up in the latest drama, between Curtis and Elle, Elisabeth and Frandy, and now Manolo's alleged long lost son, the day will be long and full of possibilities and I'm going to enjoy every second of free time alone between us and use it to make sure that you won't forget what's waiting for you at the end of the day.**

**" He finished as he started kissing his way down her body enjoying every moan that he elicited from her. All thoughts of keeping him at bay ended as soon as Sam felt his tongue slide through her folds.**

* * *

**Curtis and Elena**

**"Do you trust me now?" Curtis asked as he kissed Elle's neck.**

**"Nope." She said trying not to moan. The man was relentless and she was falling back in and that's why she spent so much time trying to avoid him. She loved him though as much as she hated to admit it. "Mmhm, well I guess I'll just have to continue to convince you." He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, making her scream out in surprise.**

**"CURTIS PUT ME DOWN NOW!"**

**"Nope." He said walking towards the room with a smirk on his face as he smacked her ass. 'This is going to be fun…' he thought to himself, hearing her curse him out in spanish. All he could do was laugh "I mean it Curtis" she said when he dropped her on the bed.**

**Then climbing over her holding her hands down "your sure you don't want to take that back" he whispered. She grinned up at him then shook her head no when he kissed her as she felt his manhood against her. Let her hands go so he could touch her he had spent so long without her he couldn't keep his hands to himself.**

**When he caught her hand " ahnah-oh not until you take it back" Curtis said stopping her from her intended goal. Making her groan he held her hand " I need time just time i will get there on my time not yours you can't force me to get there you have to earn that" Elle said as she began to suck on his earlobe.**

**Closing his eyes "Damnnn ah umm you drive a hard bargain" he said as she whispered in his ear. "No preferirías estar dentro de mí por qué perder el tiempo"she says. As he looked at her "I don't know what that means but that shit sound sexy as hell he said letting her hands go. While he rushed to get his clothes off as she laughed watching him the whole time.**

**When she started to stroke herself just then he turned around "Damn babe" Curtis said as he licked his lips. Walking over to her removing her fingers then putting in his mouth sucking on it. Then replacing where her hands once were curling his fingers as he stroked her insides. As she bit her lip gasping"Shit, shit, shit papi va más rápido" she chants.**

**He loved when she talks to him in spanish when he stopped then going down her body. She gasped when his tongue touched her closing her eyes as he hands gripped his shoulders. As she began chanting his name continuously he was in heaven as he started sliding his fingers between her folds.**

**Every time she moved the faster he went until she climaxed leaving her body trembling. Curtis made his way up as she caught her breath "god what are you trying to do to me," she whispered to him. He smiled "I making up for lost time" he says then entering her slowly he couldn't wait any longer he had to be inside her. " I love you so much, do you know that" Curtis said capturing her lips not needing to hear anything else. They were right where they needed to be in each others arms and that is all that mattered to him at this moment.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Akio sat staring at him "So what do you do Mr. Santana" he asked, I didn't quite get your name sir" Jose Luis answered. "Because I didn't give it" Akio replies as Elisabeth slapped him on his thigh, "Pero cuál es tu** trato"But what's your deal"** she whispered to him. As he whispered in her ears"Lissa no conocemos a este hijo de puta con un agujero en la pared que entiendes.**

**Soy la primera línea de defensa chula(** Lisa we don't know is a son of a bitch with a hole in the wall you understand. I am the first line of defense)** " he says ,Getting up "sorry we will be right back" she said pulling Akio with her by the hand. Moving further enough away "I understand that Akio but you don't have to be rude, don't you think if he knew who you were. He wouldn't have asked and did we hear back from KK or anyone yet"Elisabeth said.**

**Shaking his head "No and he could have just asked my name to make sure he knew who was who. You just got rid of an asshole ex- husband don't be so trusting that this guy doesn't have some kind of agenda.**

** So we will take this guys number and send him on his mother fucking way and you know. Elisabeth you know good and damn well there are several Jose Luis's all over DR and latin america" Akio says trying to reason with her.**

**"Yeah i know that but he looks like Tio Carlos I'm telling you right now that he is probably Tio's son before he met Titi. And for the record i'm not saying i trust that man i don't know him" she said with a shrug. The duo made their way back over to him after Elisabeth tried calling the house again. "Well I'm sorry Jose Luis i can't get in contact with him i will take your number and I will call you when he is here," she says.**

**Watching Akio" Okay I am staying at the Biltmore Hotel" he answered writing down his number. Then shaking her hand and left" I don't trust that motherfucker" Akio says shaking her head. "You don't trust anyone mi amor" Elisabeth says as he shrugs then took out his phone "Yo Manito El hombre que acaba de irse con la camisa azul y Khakis lo siguen" he said.**

**Before hanging up the phone on Ross "let's get out of here and get you some food your cranky" she says pulling him along. "Food isn't going to make me trust that mother fucker Elisabeth" he said, ahhhuh i know but you know i'm right" she replied.**

* * *

**Biltmore Hotel**

**He walked into the hotel room plopping down on the bed " JL is that you" she called coming into the room. As he laid on the bed with his eyes closed" yeah it's me where are the kids" Jose asked. Leaning against the door frame watching him "how'd it go with your biological father" Magdalena asked. Sighing "It went he wasn't there from what I was told from a young girl in her twenties told me.**

**Which I guess is my cousin because the lady that was stacking the bar said ask his niece" he says. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "how did that go" she asked, i didn't get much out of her she was with a big asian guy that spoke spanish fluently.**

**By the way and he didn't trust me much at all but she was nice where's your mom and the kids" Jose asked. "She took them down to the beach your parents called" Magdalena said. Shrugging his shoulders "I don't want to talk to them right now okay don't look at me like that" Jose says. She looked at him"Don't look at you like what Jose" she says, like i need to call them i don't want to talk to them.**

**Not right now anyway I need sometime to process all of this i mean they lied to me my whole life. They could have told me 20 years ago, 15 years ago something but they didn't Mag they only told me because I got sick. And if I didn't get sick they would have never told me anything about Arturo not being my biological father and it wouldn't have mattered to me.**

**But they continued to lie to my face I'M A GROWN ASS MAN and they treated me like a fucking child. Because my mother and my grandparents felt like my bio father wasn't father material because he was a sixteen year old boy who just lost his guardian. The person who took care of him that isn't a testament to what he could have been as a father", he said.**

**"Okay i understand that but she's your mother and she just wants to make sure your okay" she insisted. Shaking his head" and then you have my grandfather that self righteous bastard he is. Still thinks they were right in lying to me telling me that it was the right thing to do and still is.**

**Like who does that i would i mean really he swears he's right and my mother allows him to still treat her like a child. Not a grown woman with four kids of her own and never stands up to him and expects me to just respect that NO!. And now I have to go and beg some man i have never met that don't know about me to save my life.**

**I am walking into a situation I have no idea to what to expect and going by the big asian dude. Who i don't know from adam who don't trust me i can only imagine my biological father and his family. And they want me to thank them for lying to me because of what they felt when i was a kid yeah but as an adult No. I could have made these choices on my own if this guy is a dick then he's a dick then oh well i tried" Jose said.**

**Magdalena sighs " I know this has been your argument for the last couple of weeks since you found out. But i think you need them with what we are going to be facing" she says. As he shook his head and laid back on the bed " I just can't deal with their feelings right now. When mines are all over the place and nobody seems to care and they just have this constant need to make themselves feel better" Jose says.**

**Walking over to him and laid down next to him grabbing his face "don't become that way JL i love you just the way you are. The way you love your family the way you stand by them and you have always had a big heart. And i know it's broken right now because of the lies but don't let that destroy who you are I am going to find my mom and the kids take your meds and get some rest" she says as she kisses him on the forehead then left.**

**Taking a deep breath then getting his meds and taking them it was keeping him on his feet. But it wouldn't last long so he had to speak to this man soon" he thought. Before taking out his computer and trying to find everything he could on this man he had the basics but he wanted to know more. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Dominican Republic **

**Santo Domingo**

**Emelda decide to show Dante around "This is Lotificacion Los Japoneses this is where my father was raised. You see this place is where my grandparents and most of my aunt and uncles died he bought this and made this their memorial. And whatever family we have out there now know its okay to come home his older brothers had wives and kids. **

**But they fled afraid for their lives and their kids for retaliation but we have gotten the word out.**

**About this place so maybe one day my father can meet his nephews that he used to play with. Who he grew up with before that tragedy changed his life and theirs" she says. Dante looked around " Wow that Em I'm sorry that's why your dad is all about family because he lost his huh" he said.**

**She shook her head " yeah sometimes he would wonder what it would be like if they were here" Emy said. **

**As Dante stood next to her as he rubbed her back "he only has a little bit of pictures of his family but he remembers them. But he can't even remember his mother's voice" she says, wrapping his arms around her "I couldn't even imagine not having my mom. But I do think about my dad what he looked like but my mom doesn't know who he is so i put it out of my mind you know" he responds. **

**As he rubbed his hand on her hips as he leaned his head on her shoulder. When an older man cleared his throat making her and Dante turn his directions "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? No deberían estar aquí ( **_What are you kids doing here you shouldn't be here)" _**he said.**

"**¿Por qué mi familia es esta tierra?(**_Why my family owns this land)_" **Emelda said crossing her arms defensively looking at the man. While Dante tried to pull her back "Qué mierda no tienes idea de qué sangre se derramó aquí( **_What the fuck you have no idea what blood was shed here" _**he said. Emy looked at Dante then back to the man she pulled away from him "Disculpe señor, sé qué sangre se derramó aquí, era mi familia, así que no me abra la boca"( **_Excuse me Sir I know what blood was shed here it was my family so don't open your mouth to me" ) _**she said.**

**The man stepped up that's when Hiro came over "Emy está todo bien por aquí" he said. " No Hiro todo está bien ¿verdad?" she said. Turning to the man who stared at Hiro like he saw a ghost "Hiroto" he asked. Making Hiro look at " No, ese es mi padre" he answered as the man then turned to Emelda. **

"**Quién eres tú, conozco a tu padre, él era mi amigo cuando yo era un niño, jugaba conmigo y mi tío no muy lejos de aquí" he said. As Emy and Hiro looked at each other then at the man putting Emy behind him "cuál es tu nombre" he asked the older man. Putting his hand on his gun as he watched the man carefully "Arturo Daniel Jr," the man answered.**

**Hiro backed up" Arturo Daniel jr Que" the young man asked, the man shook his head in fear. "Who is the girl " he asked in spanish , it's not important what's your last name" Hiro says. **

**Emy looked from behind Hiro" You first" she say in spanish, he shook his head " it will get me killed in these parts" he answered. She looked "The same" she replies as he looked at her in shock "Disculpe señor, ¿cuál es su apellido, así que le preguntaré a mi padre( Excuse me sir what's your last name so I can ask my father" Hiro says.**

**Reading the fear in the man's eyes Hiro relaxed "Tu gran hijo Arty" he said the man nodded. Looking at Emy he went to speak "Already done" when the man heard a car he turn to flee. When he ran into Manolo who he stared at his face falling "Tio" he said, making Manolo reached for him. **

**Just then Hiroto got out of the car making his way over Arturo was filled with so much emotion. **"**Thought you were dead" in spanish as he pulled back looking at Manolo and Hiroto who he embraced as well. Manolo smiled "almost i'm still standing let's talk" he said when his phone rang. **

**Looking down "It's Lissa i will call her back when i'm done as the men walked away to talk. Dante stood in shock "Your dad got his wish," he said, let's get out of here" Emelda said pulling Dante as they got on the motorbike.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**The Clinic**

**Two weeks later "Titi es Tío de regreso, pero realmente necesito hablar con él lo antes posible" Elisabeth said rushing inside. As Sam sat there with Harley in her arms she stopped " hola bebe" she said stopping to play with her. "I know Elisabeth but he hasn't come back and he has been really busy over there. Because he found his nephews and their families" Esmerelda said.**

**Shaking her head "Titi i really need to talk to him and i wouldn't be calling as much as I am if it wasn't.**

**When is he getting back" Elisabeth asked, "is everything okay with Emaris is Frandy giving problems Nena" her aunt and Sam looked on in concern. "No Titi Emaris is fine and Frandy please he would have to have my number to give me problems. "Lissa what's going on" Sam asked seeing that i was weighing heavy on her.**

"**Umm i can we call a family meeting as soon as possible when To get back. Because I don't want to keep repeating myself I don't know if it's true, it's just a feeling. Akio thinks I'm nuts but i don't know it's what gut is telling me and I can't ignore it because the situation is dire Titi" Elisabeth says. Running her hands through her hair "Mija sit down digame" Esmerelda says, umm i think Tio has another son older than Olly from the old neighborhood in Manhattan" she answers.**

**When Elle comes "Sammy i'm ready for baby Harley hi mamma, Lissa" she said stopping looking at her mother. " Mami is everything okay" she asked reading their expressions "Yes everything is okay Nena take care of Harley make sure everything is okay" the older woman said. As Elle looked at Sam who shook her head "Alright come on Harl's" sh says taking her from Sam's arms as they walked away.**

**Watching her eldest daughter walk away "now tell me exactly what you know Elisabeth" Esmerelda say. Elisabeth looked at her aunt "Umm okay the day I came back I went to the bar to do Tio's taxes and this guy was there. Looking for him and the Manager sent him my way and he was asking i took his number.**

**Then i had Akio text KK but we could any info on him but we couldn't get in contact with any of you guys at all. Then he came down a few days later more urgent this time and the manager called me so i went down to meet him. And he told me why it was so urgent That he is sick he has Leukemia and his mom just told him who his biological father. **

**It's why I have been calling like i have i would have gotten tested to help him. But i can't i'm pregnant Titi he reminds of Tio Carlos if you see him here's his number" Elisabeth says, "Cono meng we were dealing with other things like your Uncle finding his brother and sisters kids" Esmerelda said.**

**As Elisabeth eyes went wide "Waitt what are you serious" she says shocked, yes Emelda was showing Dante the sight where your grandparents died. And a man was there and he got an attitude with Emelda and you know your cousin she got one right back. Then Hiro came and he recognized him because he looks like his old man. You know Hiro act first but he distracted the man while your cousin called your uncle. **

**And lets just say it has been a whirlwind since you left and Frandy came by the house. Your Tio Carlos almost shot him because he was angry and he didn't even get to do his parents papers. He is furious Mija he isn't allowed to leave the country again good job" the older woman said. The young woman smiled" Well Ross and Akio moved his maldita cuero out of my house. **

**That's all I care about and I brought new house changed all my numbers he is going to have to do his papers all over. If he is even allowed to and Akio and i talked he will claim my kids and they will never know Frandy. And if he ever get in the country again he will not know where to find me at all. My job placed me at the other offices right by south beach so he will not be able to find me" Elisabeth says with a shrug.**

**Her aunt kissed her on the forehead "good for you mija that bastard deserved it now i have to call your uncle and get him here" Esmerelda said. "Get me here que Lissa i'm sorry i haven't called you back sobrina" Manolo says. Walking over with Santiago by his side kissing his niece and his wife who looked at each other.**

"**Umm well look at the time i have to go my lunch break is almost over" Elisabeth said starting to rush off. When her Uncle stopped her "didn't you want to talk to me telling me it was urgent," he said. She stopped staring up at him "Well Titi can tell you i have to go i love you Too bye" she says speeding past.**

**As he went to stop her again but she got away "You know she is a lot quicker with this pregnancy" he said as Santiago laughed. Esmerelda crossed her arms "Santi go ahead i need to talk to your uncle in private please Sam is there with Elena you should go see them," she said.**

** Manolo looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Mi reina what's going on" he asked. "Ven mi amor, necesitamos hablar en privado" she says leading him to her offices. Santiago stood there for a moment then went to check on the girls as he peeked in.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**"Jason I think I found something" Stan said from his computer, as Jason rushed over looking over the computer. "What do you have" asked, the reason why we couldn't find Sam is she went into the airport Sam McCall but left someone else. See she knew that you guys would follow her so somewhere between here or even before she left here she got a fake passport or id.**

**Being able to slip in under the radar and she paid with cash so you there are so many people who did that day. Ten of them were woman but i'm trying to find any pictures of them but i can't but i have a list of the woman who paid cash that night. Only two of them i can't track Marie Morgan and Tabatha Owens and i figure either or has to be her" he replies. Cheering good work keep working on that but find them if anyone can do it i know you can" Jason said.**

**"No man you don't understand it's like they have virtually disappeared they got on a flight to San Diego and then that's it" the young hacker says. Making Jason look at him "That means whoever it is they are hiding and not just hiding Stan someone's helping them. See all this time we just thought she left and didn't get on a flight we never thought about someone could be helping her" he said.**

**Stan thought for a moment" didn't you say that she was a con so she would know how to hide and reinvent herself. Maybe that is just want she is doing and if that's the case she could be anywhere and she knows you guys would be after her. So she is laying low somewhere and my guess is she's one of these women" he says.**

**Neither heard Carly come in "Did you find her does she have the baby" she asked looking between them. As they both turned and looked at her seeing the hope in her eyes Jason knew she wanted to find that baby just as much as they did. And give that baby a good home he or she would never know about their birth mother giving them up.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tavares house**

**Later on that evening they were waiting for Olly, Kat then there surprised guest he still couldn't believe it. "Daddy O what's going on what's so important we couldn't finish that little project" Olly said walking in with Kat right beside him. Hugging them "have a seat I have something to tell you all and i would rather do it all at the same time" Manolo said.**

"**Papi what's going on this whole thing is ominous i had to cut my plans short" Elle says. "Yeah this is creepy because why isn't Lissa here and she won't answer my calls" Melky says. As everyone looked to him "Manolo, ¿qué está pasando?" Xelia asked as he wife watched him.**

**He sighs "there is no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to say it i have another son and he needs our help. He has Leukemia so i am going to need you all to get tested" he spoke, "ah what now how " Emelda stammered out.**

"**Wait a minute did you cheat on mami" Lana asked looking confused, "I would never cheat on Esmerelda he was from someone else was all he got out. When Florio cut him off " Carmen Torres" he said, who is now Carmen Santana" Manolo says. As everyone sat in shock just as Olly was about to speak Elle did. "Why now because he needs something from you," she asked.**

**Manolo smiled "No Nena he didn't know he just found out i was his biological father his mother never told him until he got sick" he answers kissing Elle on top of the head. "What a bitch" Antonio says when Lana looks over " can I Kill her"she said. which made everyone laugh as they shook their head. Shaking his head "No you cannot Svetlana but let us find out her reasons," he said.**

**"Fuck her reasons Tio she didn't plan on telling him"KK says, Karina laughed. " Not for nothing Too but I'm with Lana on this wait since I can't kill her can I roll up and commit some kind of bodily harm. Meaning can I best her ass" she said, Right Elle had her reasons her baby daddy was a junkie. You weren't Pops you were a kid who just lost his guardian.**

**Only other relatives outside Titi Xelia" Kat said, "oye no one does anything until we speak to her okay understood" Esmerelda said. As everyone else mumbled under their breath" Lana" she called looking at the teenager who had her arms crossed. "Fine for now if we meet her and she says some crazy shit then can I have my way" Lana asked.**

**Manolo shook his head kissing her on top her head" No because it will fall back on me and worse you I won't have that. So we will act accordingly and keep our cool getting emotional doesn't help anything. As Carlos watched him knowing his brother was angry on the inside but he would speak to him later.**

**Suddenly the doorbell rang "Well people it's show time Lana and Tony be on your best behavior please thank you he says. "Ahh you don't want him to know the family business" Kat said with a grin. Making Manolo look at her "Son or not i don't know this kid and we aren't close so why does he need to know that," he said.**

**Just as Esmerelda open the door welcoming him into their home Jose held his wife's hand as a life line. As they entered the house where they were greeted by a massive amount of family after spending time with them. It angered him even more after all the terrible things of his grandfather said about him.**

**Which were furthest from the truth he even asked him about what was told to him. Manolo had explained that he was going through a rough time because his brother died and he was the one taking care of him. But when he met his wife she had helped him through that time in his life he finished high school and joined the marines.**

**They were more than welcoming to him and his wife he told them he would bring his kids by another day.**

**His brother had three kids 8 year old twins Damaris, Dominic and Adan, Then his sister Elena has one little boy named Dixon who was a bundle of joy. Who took to him like a fish out of water which made him happy and the youngest was the jokester and his biological father's wife did the DNA test. She was very nice to him and it turns out that his father took in other kids and that surprised him.**

**Only people who put him on edge was Svetlana and Kat he could tell that they were going to be hard to crack. But his new found siblings all said they would help him if they could he didn't feel out of place or awkward. They were very accepting of him and it looked like his biological father was doing very well for himself. He also met some of his cousins and his aunt and uncle who was very intimidating.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**She just got back from the family meeting that Drew didn't attend because he was down in Pensacola. Harley stayed with Kat and Olly so that they could have some time with her husband. Depending on what his superiors say he should be home by now smiling Sam ran upstairs. Changing clothes then rushing downstairs to set up and waited for him to come home. **

**When he walked in hanging up his jacket then looking around the lights were dim and there was roses leading to the kitchen. As he called to her but still no answers so he went toward the kitchen "Hey Sam we gotta he said stopping. Seeing her sitting on top counter in sheer see through red lingerie and black heels. "Welcome home Chief" she replies all he could do was stare.**

"**Wow" Drew said smiling he was happy she was all his as he approached her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck " You like" Sam said biting her lip, "Do I is this what i'm having for dinner where's Harley" he said sliding the robe of her shoulders. While he held her by the waist "Well she is with the grandparents right now so i can have my husband to myself," she says.**

**Kissing him" Umm honey we got talk" he mumbled as she kissed his neck, uhmm later she whispers. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders then pulling his shirt up and off his body. Then continuing to take his clothes off stopping her he cupped her face capturing her lips. Suddenly he picked her then turning her around pulling her shorts off kissing her neck.**

**Before entering her from behind her breath hitched as he did she pulled his face towards her.**

**Turning her face to kiss him as he worked her slowly she tried to grip the counter. As she felt herself slipping away he held her up keeping her in place she rested her head on the counter. " Oooooh gawdddd, ooohhhh gawd Drew yes, yes," Sam chanted repetitively. When he brought them to there end emptying himself in her womb.**

**Hours later then laid across their bed in each others arms as he ran his hand down her back. Deep in thought as they laid there caressing his face, " what's the matter?" she asked. Looking over at him he sighs " remember when i said we have to talk i got some news" Drew says. Sitting up "Umm okay what's up" Sam responds.**

**He pulled her into his arms more " I have to return to active duty" he says sadly. Taking a deep breath "Oh umm okay when are you leaving how much time do we have" she says fighting back tears. "I ship off in a two months i got my date pushed back" he answered finding it hard to say starting to get emotional.**

"**HOW LONG DREW!" she says getting up when he stopped her taking her in his arms. "It's an 18 month tour Sam maybe longer" he replies as she gasped covering her mouth. You'll miss Harley's first birthday and i our anniversary" she says as the tears start to stream down her face. Holding her face" shush i know honey but you will get alot of video chats from me I promise.**

**We are going to spend every single day together for the next two months" he said. Hugging her as she cried as he kissed her tears away as she held onto him not wanting to let go. They sat in silence for a while "What happened at Manolo's house" he asked as she looked up at him kissing him. Then going into Detail about what happened with Manolo's son that he didn't know about.**

* * *

**Curtis's apartment**

**He looked around making sure everything was put away so Dixon wouldn't be able to get into. When the doorbell rang he smiled as he went to get that's when his friends came in "Yo look who's back from guaya guaya country" his friend Dwayne said jokingly.**

**As he and a couple of others guys came in "You still groveling man i don't know why you just don't move on from her" Tim says. Making Wilson laugh "hey man Cuban standing here but he's right you were deep in the boonies" he said.**

**Sitting down on the couch as they put the beer on the coffee table "Hey man what are y'all doing here man y'all gotta go man" Curtis says. Knocking Tim's feet of his coffee table" the game man i told you the other day" his friend says ignoring him. "Please tell me you finally done groveling all this begging. Curt she got you out here sounding like Johnny Gil man running all over you" Dwayne said laughing.**

"**I got you man as a matter of a fact," Tim said when the doorbell rang he rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face. Shaking his head Curtis went to open the door as Tim stood next to him smiling. When he opened the door to Elle with a sleeping Dixon in her arms and another woman.**

**That's when he heard Tim cursed under his breath "Elle baby i can explain" he said he was sure if looks could kill he would be dead. When Tim spoke "Elena hi Tabitha you made it she was meeting me here" he said looking at her. As she begrudgingly agrees Curtis tries to usher Elena into the apartment as he watched her pleadingly.**

**Scoffing she came in as Tabitha looked at Tim agitated as they bickered amongst each other. "Let me get my boy here" Curtis said taking Dixon out of her hands kissing her on the cheek. While Elle put the bag on the side table as she scanned the room watching everything.**

**Dwayne waved before getting up"Elena how are you is this your little guy" he asked trying to cut the tension in the room. " I am well Dwayne yes this is my little one and yourself" she said staring him straight in his eyes. "I'm good can't complain' he replied as Tim looked back at her shaking his head.**

"**Is there a problem Timothy is there something you need to say" Elle said looking right at him. He shook his head no when Curtis spoke "babe do this go in the freezer or fridge" he asked trying to distract her. He could kill Tim he had a knack for doing things on a whim" either or" she replies.**

**As she sat down next to Tim " Hi i'm Elena" Elle said introducing herself the woman was thrown but didn't back down. "Umm Hi i'm Tabitha i know these guys from work they invited me over to watch the game," she says. Elle nodded as she looked from Tim then Dwayne and Wilson who didn't even look her way keeping their eyes on the tv.**

"**Right" she says that's when Curtis came in the room" look who's awake" he said bring Dixon in the room. As Elle looked up and smiled at her son "mamamama" he said reaching for her making Curtis sighed a relief. Putting Dixon in her arms "hola mi principe" she says kissing her son" hey Tim let me talk to you for a minute I will be right back" Curtis said.**

**Kissing Elena before walking away pulling his friend into the kitchen "what the fuck man why is she here" he says. "Look man she's feeling you like really into to you man and that girl is dragging your chain man and she was asking about you. So shoot me for wanting to help a friend get his mojo back instead of groveling" Tim shot back.**

"**I was pretty busy T i'm trying to get my family back and not you or anyone else is fucking that i up for me. So you better apologize to her and get her out of my space before Elle snap" Curtis replies. Scoffing "are you serious man so you are going drop Tabitha who is a sure thing for someone that has dragged your black ass for the last 8 months having you beg.**

**I mean damn man are you joking" he says back, no man i what i did to her was wrong and she had every right to act the way she did. Is she difficult hell yeah but i love her and you need to respect and if you were my friend you would" Curtis said walking off.**

**Shaking his head "dumb ass" Tim whispered to himself as he went back into the living room. "Umm Tim i just got a text from my boss i have to go in to work so i have to go" Tabitha says. "Aww that's unfortunate i'm sorry you can't enjoy the game with us" Elle said with a grin. In which Curtis knew she didn't mean any of it catching Tabitha by surprise who didn't know what to think.**

**Because she couldn't read Elena at all so she took it a face value waving before she left. When she left Elle grabbed Tim by his ear "let me explain something to you Timothy you ever invite some woman to his house. Again i beat everybody ass tú entiendes" she asked, as Dwayne, Wilson and Curtis looked away.**

**Trying to pull away she only tightened her grip he stopped "Yeah I understand" Tim answered. "Bueno" she says kissing him on the cheek, "are you guys hungry Dwayne shook his head "nah i'm good". As she turned and looked at Curtis sweetly "Yeah i could eat" he replies . "Do you still have that grill on balcony" Elle asked, as she watched her "umm yeah" he answers as she leaves the room.**

**Both men turned to him "your back with her " Dwayne asked, "Yes i we're working things out one step at a time right now isn't that right little man" Curtis said. Wilson laughed at Tim "you don't ever piss of no latina man they crazy especially that one she is a sharp as they come" he said. Smiling down at his son "ball" Dixon said to Curtis Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh so now she see it fit to let you be with your son who by law is rightfully yours as much as he is hers" he said.**

**Elle stuck her head in the door "Mama's baby daddy's maybe" she said with a smile looking Tim dead in the face. "Look Tim i know you mean well but she and I are figuring our shit out and you don't have to like it but you will respect that," Curtis says. His friend just nodded and didn't say anything as Dwayne looked down at Dixon.**

**Who crawled to the balcony door "mama, mama" he said hitting the glass as he stood up smiling up at his mother. Opening the door picking him up " Dime mi corazón tu quiere tu mama" Elle asked him, mama blue" Dixon said pointing at Curtis. As she whispered something in his ear then put him down the boy smiled at Curtis throwing the ball to him. As he stood there with a big grin on his face Curtis went to throw the ball to him.**

**But instead Dixon came trying to run "Papi ball" he said falling when Curtis caught him. Not knowing that Elle caught his facial expression when Dixon said taking his picture. Curtis looked down at Dixon then Elle who winked at him then went back to grilling the steaks. **

**He couldn't help but to smile as he picked his son up kissing him "yeah little man papi" he said as his chest filled with pride. Sitting Dixon on his lap as they watched the game as he got down he threw the ball to Tim.**

**Who tried to keep his eyes on the tv because he was pissed he got caught and mad that Curtis was actually trying in his book. It should be over and that Curtis should take her son from her maybe she would know how it felt.**

** Dixon stood looking at him " throw ball' the little boy says pointing to it Tim rolled him ball. The baby runs after it "papi ball" he says picking it up as Elle peaked in and looked at them. Tim watched Curtis light up every time Dixon said papi as mad as he was he couldn't help but smile at his friend.**


	21. Chapter 21

Carmen Santana- Shelia E

Arturo Santana-Andy Garcia

Hector Eduardo Torres sr.-Edward James Olmos

Maria Carolina Torres-Rita Moreno

Hector Torres jr.-Esai Morales

Delia Santana- Catalina Sandino Moreno

Anderson Rey Santana- Jay Hernandez

Jose Luis Santana-Adam Rodriguez

**Somewhere in the Caribbean**

**"I love you baby." Drew told her softly, looking down in her eyes with such intensity.**

**I love you too." She said as she pulled him down on top of her. "Now make love to me." Her lips were on his in the next instant, taking his breath away. They kissed slowly and passionately for a few minutes until the fire between them grew to a level of intensity that was almost too hot to handle.**

**As soon as they were both naked, Sam flipped them over so she was on top and broke their kiss. They looked each other in the eyes for a second before she started kissing his neck down to his chest, and his abdomen working her way down south to his manhood. She looked him dead in the eyes as her tongue ran around the top of his engorged shaft and moaned at the taste of the big of pre-cum that was coming from it.**

**She never could get enough of that salty, yet surprisingly sweet taste that was her husbands essence. She licked, sucked, and stroked his dick like a woman on a mission. Drew was in ecstasy as his wife's worked away on him with her mouth and hands. And when she managed to get his whole length inside of her, sliding him down her throat while stroking his balls at the same time he exploded.**

**Long, hot spurts of his seed shot into her mouth down her throat and she swallowed every last drop. The way she drank him down like a pro had filled him with a raw animalistic need to fuck her brains out. That's exactly what he did when he pulled her up to him, flipped them over, and entered her with one hard thrust.**

**"UHH, SHIT!" She half moaned, half screamed. She didn't last too long after that, he was barely three strokes in before she came. He didn't stop though, he just kept going. Kissing her hard as he picked up his pace and fucking her with a reckless abandon, eating up her moans and screams with his kiss so they wouldn't wake their daughter sleeping in the other room.**

**He made her come three more times before he exploded inside of her, making her squirt all over him when she came again. He groaned as he collapsed on top of her, both of them exhausted, spent and out of breath. "That was...wow." Sam said when she caught her breath. She was in heaven and her body was buzzing in pleasure.**

**Drew was still inside of her as he laid on top of her and his weight felt good to her. She cherished it because she knew she'd have to go without it for awhile. How she was going to handle that she didn't truly know. She was more worried about how her daughter would handle it. He's been there every single day of her young life and everyday before that since Sam was four months pregnant with her.**

**They had an incredible bond and Sam was nervous about it changing with his absence. She was worried about their marriage changing with it too. She didn't think that it would, at least not in a bad way but she really wished things wouldn't change at all.**

**But Sam was a big girl and she knew what she was getting into when she fell in love with him. He was a navy man before her and he was planning on staying one, at least for the next three and a half years to four years. Their daughter would be five or at least almost five by the time his duty was over and he had told her that he didn't plan on re-enlisting because he wanted to start his business and make more babies.**

**Speaking of more babies, she just realized that she forgot to take her birth control, and they've been fucking like rabbits since he told her he was leaving soon. "Shit, Shit, shit, shit!" She said in a panic, pushing him off of her and ignoring the emptiness that came with his dick sliding out of her while she got up and ran into the bathroom, leaving him disoriented and confused.**

**She locked the door when she entered and pulled the birth control out of her medicine cabinet. "FUCK!" She hissed, upset at herself for being so stupid when she saw that she missed an entire week. "How the hell did I miss an entire week?" She asked herself, trying to remain calm. She didn't even know why she was so angry, them having a baby would be a good thing but the timing was all wrong.**

**Her husband was about to be gone for eighteen fucking months, maybe longer, if they got lucky he would be able to make it back sooner but either way if she got pregnant now, he'd miss the birth of his first born biological child and she didn't want that. She needed him here with her through all of it which is why they agreed to wait, also why she bothered to be on birth control in the first place.**

**She missed a week and this was just at home she was scared to think about what she could've missed when they were on vacation, she wasn't necessarily all that responsible on that trip either. "Damn it.**

**"Sam?" Drew knocked on the bathroom door startling her.**

**"I'll be right out!" She called out to him.**

**"Okay." He said, walking to the bed still slightly confused by her actions.**

**She took a deep breath, splashed some cold water on her face and walked out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Drew asked when he saw her body language, he could tell something was bothering. She came to sit down on the bed beside him trying to figure out how to answer that question. Nothing was wrong, not really but she didn't know if she was ready for what she knew was about to come and she wondered if he would be.**

**"Everything's fine." She answered and kissed his lips. "Can I ask you something. He could tell she was lying but he decided to take the bait for now. "You can ask me anything, you know that." He said grabbing her hand and linking their fingers. "Do you remember when we agreed on waiting until you were out to have another baby?**

**"Yeah."**

**"How would you feel if we altered those plans a little?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, what if we were to get pregnant before you got out, instead of waiting three or four years. I know at one point you said you wanted Harley to have siblings close in age. Would you be open to them being a year maybe a year and a half apart?"**

**"Is that what you want now?"**

**"It's not necessarily a matter of what I want right now but what may be coming instead."Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"**

**"I'm trying to tell you that I might be pregnant.**

**"But you're on birth control to avoid that so how could you be? Was there a recall or something?**

**"Let's just put it this way, I have the pill and I've taken the pill but in order for it to be effective, I'd have to escape the sex craved bubble we've been in for the last few weeks or so, long enough to actually take it regularly.**

**"Oh." He muttered.**

**"Yeah." She said.**

**"Well I mean is that why you were so freaked out?"**

**"I wasn't freaked out… but yeah.**

**"Honey what's there to freak out about? You don't even know if you're pregnant and even if you are, it's not like it's a bad thing. I mean sure if you are then our kid clearly had some shit timing with me leaving and everything, but it's our kid. I may miss the pregnancy but I'd move heaven and earth and shoot the devil before I let anything stop me from seeing them be born.**

**Plus I doubt Manolo, Chuck, or Florio would let me miss it anyways, they'd find a way to get me back for it if I couldn't. But first, how about we find out if there's a new addition to our family before we get into the details of everything?"**

**"Okay, but if there is another kid are you saying you'll be read for it?"**

**"Fuck no, especially not when I think about the fact I'll miss every step of your pregnancy, and then all the firsts with both of our children. But baby if it turns out that you are pregnant I'll make sure we're both ready for it." He told her before kissing her hand and then her lips. "Now come on, I know you have a pregnancy test in the bathroom after that scare. Let's see what we're dealing with." He said picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom making her laugh. "Couldn't have gotten dressed first huh?"**

**"No need, once this is over and we find out whether you're pregnant or not, if it's negative, we're going to just go make one. Or at the very least get some practice in. "Oh no, no, no mister, if it turns out I'm not, I'm banning you from the bedroom." She joked, laughing at his look of offense.**

**"We'll see about that." He smirked before sitting her on the toilet and handing her the test. "Now let's see if we created a little prince for our princess to boss around." He said playfully.**

* * *

**Elle's house**

**Sam rushed in it had been three weeks since Drew left she was finding it hard to manage. Because Harley didn't understand why daddy wasn't here and she didn't want to be alone. So she had been staying with Elle and Dixon and she helped her and Drew had been together from the moment they met.**

**"Elle you here" she shouted. When she heard her friend cursing stopping to put Harley in the baby play area. That Elle had sectioned off with a baby gate now that Dixon was walking. So he could have a little more room to walk around and Harley was beginning to crawl.**

**"Elle where are you" Sam says again, yeahhhhh in the bathroom" Elena groaned out still cursing to herself. Just then Sam stood at there"What's your problem" she asked looking at her friend. As they left the bathroom when Sam noticed the pregnancy test in the garbage her eyes went wide.**

**Then looked at her who shook her head, " I'm going to kill him i swear to god"Elena says. Nodding her head before speaking "So are you" Sam asked she sighs " this is a fucking set up on his part Sam. To get me to forgive him but it's not going to work it's a process for me" she responds.**

**"Oh Come on Elle you love him" she says to her friend, yeah that maybe true Sam but I don't trust him. And you of all people know once my trust is broken that it's hard to get back, I gave him my heart and my trust. With no reservations, no fear after what I went through with Shawn for him to shatter both" she says.**

**Taking a deep breath "Elle honey i know what you went through and everything you went through with Dixon. But at least yours is here not out there somewhere and you don't know if he's okay. Or if he's going to come home or make it out alive much less"Sam says, Elena looked at her friend and sighs.**

**"Let me guess your preggers too we are just a pair to be a full house huh" she say. Making Sam laugh solemnly when Elena took her friend's hand and smiled. "I got you Sammy from the cradle to the grave we will do this together. Why don't we drop the little ones off at the parents house and figure just how deep we are in" she says.**

**As the tears start to set in Sam's eyes "Yeah, let's do it," she says, better yet let's drop the both of them off by Curtis. Seeing as how that is just what he will be in for about 7 months" Elle replies, wait that is DR right" Sam said. 'Hmm" her friend responds picking up Dixon as Sam got Harley, are you going to tell him" she asked.**

**"Not right now but I will eventually like i said i am not done torturing him just yet and I'm not going to make it easy for him either" Elena says with a shrug. Shaking her head "but aren't you guys together" Sam asked, as Elle's head swung up"No we are trying to see where things can go" she answers.**

**As Sam groaned "Seriously Elle stop it your guys are a couple" she says as her friend laughs shaking her head. "I'm a complicated woman Samantha you should know that by now" she replied with a chuckle.**

** "No Elena you are petty and bitchy and you shouldn't just love while your here you don't know when you can lose them" she said. Pulling Sam in for a hug"He's going to come home you will see i promise" Elle says as they loaded the kids in the car. And driving to Curtis apartment**

* * *

**Curtis's apartment**

**The guys were over "So seriously man what's going on with the ice princess you really going to just let her back in man. After everything she put you through man i'm telling you man you might as well just get a custody agreement. And move on with Tab's man she is better for you Curt" Tim says, he had been trying to get Curtis to see thing his way. Shaking his head thinking of the conversation he had with Drew before he had left.**

**"Look Tim i get it man but Elena had every reason not to trust me because i gave her every reason in book to brother. Because it was my fault i lost her to begin with" Curtis said putting his hand up. Taking a deep breath before he let his boys know what really happen when the doorbell rang" hold on" he says. "Tell you that girl is like a fucking bloodhound"Tim says as Curtis looks at him sternly as he opened the door.**

**When he did he found Elena and Sam with the kids in their hands" Hi umm we kind of need you to watch the kids it's is important" Elle said. Nudging Sam"Yes umm really important" Sam says in agreement shaking her head. As the concern came over him this was his best friends everything" Is everything okay " he asked. Jerking her head "yeah totally okay" she says as a mumble under her breath making Sam hit her.**

**As Curtis looked at them with a raised eyebrow" y'all want to come in" he says, no we are really fine but we need you to watch the kids" Elle said. Putting Dixon in his arms and Sam gave him Harley "yeah her food is in there just in case she gets hungry so is two bottles" she says. "Yeah and you know Dixon he can eat pretty much anything accept fast food i mean it Curtis if you want to make french fries that's fine"she says.**

**He looks at them petrified" Elle that's two kids under two years old" Curtis whispered, ' I know but you got this right tell papi he got it oh hey fellas bye fellas" Elle said slapping him on his stomach. As he looks from Harley to Dixon who smiled at him nodding his head "yeah i got this" he said to himself. When he went to give her a kiss she backed up and shook her head then dusting off his shoulder.**

**"See you later bye babies i see y'all later" Elle said blowing Dixon a kiss as he blew one back, Lobe you mamaa, Titi" Dixon says. "Love you more teach him how to say that word correctly byeee" she says closing the door.**

**Looking at Harley then Dixon"Mama, Titi, baby" Dixon says pointing to the door. I know your mama and Titi left me with the baby" Curtis says, Papi Harley " the boy says. As Curtis shook his head" Umm Curt I think we going to head out and probably catch the game elsewhere" Dwayne says. **

**That's when Tim made the whip sound " Nah man ani't nobody whooped over here Tim Dixon is my son and Harley is my God daughter. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for either on them Drew is not here right now. I owe him to look out for his family and if they need some time I'm going to give them that.**

**So if y'all gotta split then hey go head man" Curtis says, putting Harley on floor with Dixon. He had made sure his apartment was child proof so Dixon wouldn't get into anything. Sitting down on the floor taking his shoes off" Hey Harl's how about we take some video and send it to your daddy" he says.**

**Watching her sit up then try to stand up with Dixon who looked up Tim and smiled. Wilson knelt" What's up little man remember me we played a wicked game of basketball" he said. Dixon smiles at him before he turns to Curtis"Papi, Wilson, Wayne,asshole "the little boy said pointing at Tim.**

**As they all looked at him not sure if they heard him correctly not to scare him because he was innocent. Curtis was sure he misheard him"Dixon whose that he says pointing to Dwayne, then Wilson and lastly Tim.**

**"Wayne, Wilson ,Asshole" the boy repeats with certainty making his father nod his head. Before all the men burst into a fit of laughter accept Tim as Wilson turn to Dixon" He is an asshole"he says. Making Tim glare at them"oh relax man he probably overheard his mother say it" Dwayne said still laughing.**

**As Tim nodded his head" so I guess you morons didn't hear the kid say one of them got a baby"he says, as everyone quit laughing. " Man he was talking about Harley" Curtis insists,no Curt he said Mami, Titi, baby then he turned around and said papi and Harley" Tim replies.**

**Which he got Curtis to thinking of Elle's recent behavior thinking of anything that threw him off. Before looking at his son"Dixon who has baby" Curtis asked then shaking his head. " Nah I'm asking a eighteen month old"he said the grabbing his phone and calling Elle.**

**"For the love of God Curtis we just left and it's an S.O.S already hopeless" Elle replied, umm no but maybe you can tell me what baby he talking about" Curtis says. As both her and Sam Looked at each other" he's probably talking about Harley he goes back and forth sometimes.**

**But I really have to go bye" she says hanging up quickly then turned to Sam " Well that's not good let's just find out for sure" she says. Sam rolled her eyes" Elena Nicole the test said pregnant" she say to her friend, Yeah but they are not always certain.**

**With a blood test we can be absolutely sure it's never wrong" Elle says. As Sam shook her head an two hours later"this has to be wrong I can't be pregnant" she groaned.**

* * *

**Greystone Manor**

**" Sonny our Intel tells us there's a woman in San Diego that fit Sam's description and she has a small child. I sent some guys out to get a visual on them" Jason says, "okay but i rather you on it Jason so this time won't get away with child. I want this over Michael needs with with everything going on him i shouldn't have to be worried about. You let her get away with my child to your own detriment and she's gone of the grid with my child.**

**We don't know where she is or who she gave my child to there have been so many leads that went nowhere. And we still haven't found her" Sonny answers, he nodded his head " I know Sonny but if she sees anyone familiar she will run. Before we even get there it's why i didn't send our guys i sent some associates of ours she won't even know we are watching.**

**I let them know not to spook her" he says, That's worse Jason they may decide to use her to get to me. You have to go and i can't because Michael needs me here and i have to put him first. But i am trusting you to bring her back here with my child she has to answer for running off and if she doesn't have my child. You have to find out who she gave the baby to" he says, "Sonny you have to think this through. **

**She sees me she is going to run we can trust these guys to do the job" he says,i would rather you go Jason so i know for sure so handle it" Sonny says. When he heard Carly come in with the boys who ran in"Daddy, Daddy,Daddy" they shouted, as Carly looked at them" Michael baby take Morgan to the game room i will be up in a minute" she says. As the almost thirteen year old looked around at them then to his 9 year old brother "come on Morgan" he said leading his brother away.**

**Waiting until the boys left the room Carly crossed her arms"So there must be a lead if you to are in here whispering. Does she gave the baby or did she give it up it doesn't matter i will love that child as if they were my own. And he or she will be loved she will never know a thing about Sam and i did some looking into on my own she killed her mother.**

**I'm sure you can use that i tried to interview her mother's husband but vanished after i spoke to him on the phone. Max went out there to Bailey's beach and he was gone and he didn't even get his money i was paying him for that information. But it doesn't matter you can still use it to get her to give you the baby and disappear for good" Carly says.**

**As Sonny and Jason listens rubbing his face " I think Carly maybe right Jason but i want her to pay for taking my child so she's going to prison"Sonny says. Making Carly smile"good i do have goo ideas you know so we do we leave" she says as Jason shakes his head. Before leaving "Where is Jason going is he going to come back with the baby and that bitch in handcuffs" Carly said.**

**But Sonny didn't answers"So what did you , the boys and Courtney do" he asked, don't change the subject Sonny" she says. All he did was smile before walking away" I wonder what the boys are getting into" he says." You know your going to tell me so make it easy on yourself" she says following him.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Miami, Florida**

**It was the d-day Jose Luis's family were coming into town and he didn't know how to feel about it. His family was flying out today his grandfather had been pushing for him to come back home and go to UCLA medical center in Los Angeles. But he had refused which only made the older man upset because he wasn't getting his way**

**Emelda had turned out to be a perfect match for JL she in return offered to donate her bone marrow to him in which he was grateful for. In the recent weeks he had gotten to know them and couldn't see why his mother never told him the truth his father was a businessman who owned several business all over the world.**

**His grandfather still had something negative to say it seemed that his father's childhood troubles were behind him he officially retired from the marines back in April. JL had to pick them up from the airport with Santi driving because he hadn't been feeling good. **

**Santiago put the car in park " I think you can tell them we're here I'm not going inside and you don't have the strength to so call em I'm not some fucking chauffeur" he says.**

**As JL sent them at text message as they waited after several minutes they came out as he rolled down the Window to wave at them." A few weeks out here and he already acting as if he has no manners" he grandfather Hector Eduardo complained. When his Stepfather spoke" this is how you greet us you can't even get out of the car JL we taught you better" the older man said. **

**"Yeah well i don't feel to good and don't have the energy so i apologize may you get in the car please" JL says. Making Santiago shake his head as the family got into the truck then settling in" This is Santiago he's my cousin" he says as Santiago nodded " Nice to meet you" he says. As the one of the men stared" you look familiar" he said, as Santiago shrugged"He should he's Florio Dela Rosa's son" Jose luis said.**

**Just then then his uncle Hector Jr's eyes widen"Your Kasandra's boy" he says, no i'm Florio's oldest son" Santiago said."I know your mother she is a good woman she lives out in Los Angeles. She goes to my Church" the older man said, good for her let her stay there " Santi replied when his phone rang as he listened.**

**" Yo Jay i gotta go take care of something Ross is going to meet us and drive you back to the house" he said "Okay is everything cool man" JL asked, nothing i can't handle Santiago replies as he continue to drive. **

**"You can drop me and my family off at the hotel the Biltmore Hotel" Hector sr says. All the while Santiago ignored him continuing to drove"So what do you do i'm sure your mother would love to know" Jr asked.**

**Shaking his head as drove"I don't speak to the woman that gave birth to me i'm not her priest or her pastor. But you can tell her to save her atonement for god" Santiago said shutting the conversation down. "Excuse young man i just asked you to drop me and my family of at the Biltmore Hotel to check in" Hector sr said. Stopping the car" yeah and i heard you but my aunt's calling the shots and she says your staying at the house.**

**You have a problem with that Viejo take up with her" Santi says before driving again as Senior looked at his wife and his daughter. Highly upset when Carmen spoke" You were very rude and disrespectful to my father young man" she says. Making JL groan in his seat"Por supuesto" he said shaking his head" JOSE! i get you are still upset but you will show your mother and grandfather some respect"Arturo spoke sternly.**

**Taking a deep breath as his two younger siblings watched"Where's my respect Pops, i'm a grown ass man" JL shot back. As Santiago looked over at him as he pulled over" take it easy man i'm no doctor" he said getting out the car. The old man watch him with another young man who opened the car door" what's good Jay" Ross said getting in the car.**

**"Mijo we do respect you but it wasn't necessary to blow your life apart for a man who we had no idea would accept you. Last time your mother heard anything about him he was getting arrested so she was trying to protect you" his father said in spanish. "Yeah how long ago was that because we all saw his records it's clean since she was pregnant with me.**

**It's no excuse so stop making them please this is Ross he's one of the many kids my biological father fostered " the young man responds. Ross nodded" nice to meet you" he says then driving to the house the car was quiet.**

* * *

**Tavares House**

**Until they pulled up to the house "Wow how many rooms in this house geeze JL no wonder you don't want to come home" his younger sister said.**

**As he mother plucked her"Ouch" she said, It's a family house so it has room for all of us even though we all got our own places" Ross answered. Pulling into the driveway then getting out the car to help JL out when they saw Emy and Dante.**

** "Heyyy Hey a donde tu va" Ross asked her, out Rossy going to have some good clean fun" Emy answers with a grin. All JL could do was shake his head" Well everyone this is Emelda Tavares she's my baby sister and my donor" he said.**

**When Carmen stepped forward hugging her taking Emy by surprise"Thank you so much" the older woman says. As her father cleared his throat making the older woman back up "Ahhh umm okay well he's family and that's what family do your welcome now by guys.**

** I have an exam to take" she said getting on her motorcycle with Dante as the drove away. While JL and Ross lead them to the house as Carmen held her husband and mother's hand tight.**

**She didn't know what to expect she knew how he felt about family to say she was nervous was an understatement. Ross opened the door"Honey i'm home" he shouted grabbing a grape from the bowl on the table, "In a minute i hope you washed your hands before touching that Ross" Esmerelda said.**

**Making JL laugh it never seems to fail that she always knows what's going on"I did mom" Ross says. Looking at JL with a raised eyebrow before rushing to the powder room and rush to get back trying to beat her there. "Hey " he says with a smirk, " you don't fool me Ross Malcolm Carter.**

**Jose This is your family hello welcome to our home" she says, "Yes ma'am this is my mother Carmen, my father Arturo and my younger sister and brother Delia and Anderson. My Uncle Hector and my grandparents Maria and Hector sr" he said sitting down as she passed him his medicine. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all and i can show you to were you will be staying" Esmerelda says.**

**When Hector sr. spoke"my family and I will be staying at a Hotel but thank you for your hospitality but we can pay our own way" he said. As she turned to the older man getting ready to speak when her father did"Esme donde esta la chamacitos" Ediberto asked. "No se Papi" she answers. That's when Senior recognized him"Edy como esta's" he says, as Ediberto looked squinting his eyes.**

**"Put on your glasses old man" Lana said giving him his glasses, Oh where did you find them" he asked. "In the chair viejo but mom where going we will be back later" Antonio said as Lana stared at Carmen for a second before Tony pulled her. As they left"you allow your kids to just come and go" Hector asked looking at her indignant just then JL spoke.**

**From the sofa" yes Abuelo this isn't Alcatraz" he says, Esmerelda chuckled" Jose show your grandfather some respect" Carmen said. Making him snort" yes i do they have jobs and 4.0 grades so yes i allow them to come and go because they follow the rules.**

** I have very well behaved children Mr. Torres who i trust to do the right thing " she answers. The older man grunted " They are good kids who are all in college and finishing high school"Ediberto said. "Papi ****olvídalo this way" Esmerelda says shaking her head as Hector jr was the only one to move and follow her then Delia.**

**Before everyone else move" Papi just for now" Carmen whispered then the family following suit. After a while the kids came home from school and Esmerelda greeted each of them "Abuela is my mom home yet" Dominic asked, No mi amor your mommy is out of town she answered the boy as he nodded and walked away. **

**Not soon after Carlos came with Sam and Elle behind him "manita i got her before you" he says to Esmerelda with Harley in his arms. "Hello my girls" she says kissing both of them, "mami" Elle says, Titi" Sam said sitting down. **

**" Girls this is JL's family his parents, younger brother and sister, uncle and grandparents" she says introducing them. Sam was polite and Elle just rolled her eye and sat next to her grandfather" Viejo y k lo k"she says as Dixon played on the floor near them.**

**"Here watching they news" the old man answered as Hector sat shocked that they were dismissed. As he was getting ready to speak" Diablo it's like dead quiet in here JL you still breathing" Kari says with a grin. **

**He grunted his mother looked horrified" I don't think that's funny considering his situation" Carmen said. Gaining another eye roll from Elle Karina looked at her then Sam and Elle "Who she" she asked making Elle snort in laughter.  
**

**When JL spoke "It's my mother" he says , hmmmm okay then hello Titi is Tio or my dad home yet" she asked. "No and when i finishing reading this over for Emelda any of you want to help with dinner"Esmerelda asked. Karina looked at Sam and Elle" No thank you were going to take the kid out by the pool" she answers picking up Dixon"Karina said.**

**"You may ask our guest if they would like to join you" Esme says as Karina rolled her eyes when her grand father spoke. "****Mira portate bien Karina, Elena y Samantha" Ediberto says as Sam put her hands up. "Would you like to accompany us to the outside" Sam asked, but before they could speak Hector senior did"No they won't be staying long" he says.**

**Elle looked over at her grandfather who turned his head" she wasn't talking to you though she's was asking these kids if they wanted to get in the pool" she said. As Sam scratched her neck Karina chuckled "I see you are your father's daughter" the older man says. Carmen looked at her husband and Jose Luis to step in" Yes, yes am and i am very proud of it too" she responded.**

**"Ahh viejo i see you haven't changed still a tyrant and she is my daughter" Manolo said coming in the house with Florio and Santiago with him. Making the older man stop and turn to him" Anderson, Delia go outside he don't call the shots hear it's not his home, Elena don't get into with him ignore him that's what i do" Jose Luis says. His mother nodded the two teenagers who got up slowly as Sam showed them out" I going to grab my son and take him outside"Elle said.**

**Picking up her bag and leaving all the while senior looked at Carmen sternly "I see you don't teach your kids manners' the older man said. Manolo smirked " My kids have ****scrupulous ****manners and but Nena she just says what's on her mind she can't help. I'm sure she tried" he replied before turning his attention to the woman who shattered his heart. All those years ago still letting her father dictate her life he almost felt sorry for her.**

**"Arturo Santana" he said standing up and shaking his hand, " Manolo Tavares welcome to our home" he says. As Hector jr stood as well "Manolo long time no see you have a beautiful home" he said. "Thank you it's a family home so it's not just mine it's for the entire family" he responds.**

**After some time Ana and Chuck came over then Ilonka and her daughters came home as did Xelia the whole family was there. Everyone accepts Lana, Antonio and Kat who was out of town on a work assignments. And Antonio and Hiroto was distracting Lana who had made it pretty clear she had ill willed intentions.**

**While the woman were in the kitchen preparing dinner the young adults were outside and the men. Where inside watching the baseball game Hector Sr spoke" so what is it that you do sell drugs because I will not have my grandson around that" the old man says.**

**Jose Luis groaned" your grandfather had a point a man that works on the docks those place are riddled with organized crime" Arturo says. Making Manolo laugh" absolutely not we own a shipping company of container ships all over the world. And several other small businesses but bulk of my income is made off smart investment so yes I am well off" he responds.**

**" Again those places are riddled with organized crime so you can't say you're not tempted by it or take a pay off here or there" Arturo spoke. " Organized crime don't scare I don't scare at all I don't concern myself with that it's simply has nothing to do with us.**

**How about you and your wife tell me why you kept my son from me. And please don't start with her father said so because the old man was pissed I didn't kiss his ass. Or jump when he said jump my father taught me earlier that as a man.**

**I will stand my ground and stand up for what I believe in and what is right. He tolerated me until I was drowning in sorrow because of what happened. Something as a child that would have gave me something to live for you took away and choose to kept secret for 32 years.**

**And you have the audacity to question integrity in my home yes I was a street not by choice but by circumstances. So yeah I know the way of streets that's why I know how those guys think. They don't bother me how about we talk about that" Manolo said.**

**The older man snorted" everyone knows you faked your brother's death to manipulate the system you were a hood" Senior says. When a young moved but Manolo and Carlos stopped him" My father is gone and he would never leave us period" Fernando Jr says glaring at him.**

**Just then a small voice spoke"I was going to tell you but my sister Barbara found out and she told my father. I tried to sneak off to tell you but he found me we left to California that night. He forbade me to make contact with you or I would be in alot of trouble" Carmen spoke. **

**As they turned to face her nodding his head" hmm that was then why not after or anytime in between the last 32 years. Thirty two years,32 birthdays all of his best moments everything" he responded." Manolo you were angry all the time your behavior was unpredictable it just wasn't safe" she pleaded.**

**" is that your opinion or what you're father's I was a boy who just lost the only family I thought I had at that time. I was hurting I lost the one person that was taking care of me I hit rock bottom. And you didn't even help you didn't even try to understand the amount of pain that I was going.**

**Yes i made alot of stupid decision on my way down Josefina tried but she had three kids to raise and she would have raised me. But I made things difficult for her and she wasn't going to let me disrespect her in front of her children I was kid who couldn't see past my own pain.**

**So she took her kids and left to her mothers house in Brooklyn and told me we I get myself together call her. I continued to spiral until I met Mrs. Dela Rosa she saved my life she gave a place to stay. Made sure I ate and went to school but it was my wife who got through to me.**

**When I was at my lowest they were there in midst of there lost they gave me a reason to live. But had I known of him I would have gotten myself together and you know it because family was important to me. I'm not angry because it lead me to my wife and to people who changed my life.**

**What I am angry about is you not telling me why because your daddy says so. That worked when we're children but we're adults and you still let him call the shots. When are you going to act like the grown woman that are have some opinions of your own.**

**Stand up for yourself and your children what's worse is he beat your husband into submission. When I came in here I read it in the two of y'all eyes like how dare my daughter speak to him that way. Respect goes both ways" Manolo says when Hector senior spoke " you will not disrespect my daughter he said.**

**"Oh for the love of God shut the fuck up you cynical tyrant you want to talk about respect when you don't even respect her. Give me a fucking break you have what did you use to say you had to teach respect. What you have isn't respect its fear and misguided you want to know what respect is it what i have for Ediberto. When his wife first brought me into her home he didn't like at all because he felt she was trying to replace the son they lost.**

**I would his sons clothes and it made him angry until one day he sailed into he wanted her to choose and she choose me. And at that time she didn't know about my parent none of them did but Esmerelda. She told him she wasn't there to protect her son so she would make my mother doesn't loses hers. I tell you i started to cry and i told her i didn't have anybody my parents where gone the whole story.**

**What stood out was man looked at me with tears in his eyes and he grabbed me and hugged and told me i was going to be okay. That there would be no more heartbreak I had been there for months at that time he had moved out because she let me stay. In that moment he got his ah ha moment he might have lost one son but he still had his daughter and eldest son.**

**Who were both angry him because in him and we both had our days but he and his family got me on my feet and made me whole again. Then I followed Florio and joined the marines so respect and fear isn't the same thing" Manolo said. **

**"MY FAMILY HAS NO REASON TO FEAR ME I KNOW YOUR GAME YOU WERE A HOOD THEN AND A HOOD NOW!" Hector spat coldly. When Sam burst out" WE'RE PREGNANT" she says as everything stopped looking at her with Harley in her arms.**

**And Elle behind her"Congratulation for you and Andrew mija" Florio said speaking first Elle sighs. Looking at Curtis "That's not what she means Papi she means her and I are pregnant" Elena said. Everyone jumped forward to congratulate them Curtis sat in shock before getting up. "I'm going to be a father i promised i won't mess this up ever I PROMISE" he says.**

**"You don't have a choice because there will be no going back" she whispered in his ear Santiago set back holding his wife's hand. "Sammy does Drew know" he asked, shaking her head no in response. When he walked over to her and hugged her" I'm bring him home i promise you that"Santiago said wiping her tears away. As she looked up at him as well as everyone else he turned to his family with a slight smirk on his face.**

**Nodding his head" I got called up i leave next month" Santiago says as Angelica started to tear up. As everyone huddled around them Ediberto stood in front of him" I will tell you like i told Drew your going to be okay your coming home" the old man said. Making Santi smile "I know Viejo don't be such a sap" he says laugh his grand father laughs.**

**"I'm old mijo i won't be around for ever"Edibero say, mothefucker you going to out live all of us he responds. The older man hugged Sam"I know Drew isn't here i want you to know your not alone you have all of us. And he's coimg home" he said kissing her on top her head just then Manolo's phone rang.**

**Listening for a moment he made i contact with other men in the room and nodded his head with a smirk. And it couldn't come at a better time especially her being pregnant she can finally put this behind her**

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**When he landed their associates filled him in on the woman in question and sure enough she matched Sam to a T. They just couldn't get close enough to her she was very careful that is what made him believe it was Sam. It was close to the pier parks close by where she could meet other moms but still secluded herself. He figured someone had to be helping her and he figured it was Alcazar using it as away to distract Sonny to get Carly.**

**Jason watched the house for a while there was no movement the house was rented to Marie Morgan. So that's how he knew it was her that's when he saw movement around the house. Then her bringing a car seat out of the house resting it on the steps as she locked the door. As she walked to the car parked in the drive way looking around looking in his direction then hurrying up and putting the baby in.**

**Rushing to the other side and getting in the car and driving away Jason cursed under his breath. Before going after her as she sped in and out of traffic as then colliding into another car then hitting a guardrail. Then setting on fire "SAM!" Jason shouted jumping out of his car and running towards her as he saw an unconscious woman in the car. As he got closer suddenly the car explode as he fell back hitting the back of his head.**

**When he came too people was all around him as he struggled to get off pulling away from the EMT's. "Sam you have to save the baby!" he says trying to get to the car, hey buddy relax did you know her" the EMT asked. Shaking his head looking at him sympathetically" I'm sorry sir there were no survivors" the woman said.**

**As Jason looked on horrified not knowing someone was watching him with a smirk as she walked away. Then pulling out her phone" hey pop it'd done it's over he should know in a couple of hours Okay love you too see you soon" she said. Looking back at Jason and chuckled as she walked to the car "Hey Cal it's done let's go home" she says. Making him smirk" Vamonos mamacita" he says driving away.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**After getting himself together he took a shower and came home after getting the condolences from their associates. Taking a deep breath before he opened the door"UNCLE JASON!" The boys yelled running to him and hugging him. Sonny and Carly sat laughing before they turned and looked at him "Michael take Morgan to the play room we need to speak to Jason"Sonny said getting up.**

**"But Dad I wan..." was all the teen got out, Now Michael please body" Sonny says with his eyes between the kids and Jason. "Michael baby listen to your father please" she says looking at he best friend as well who looked worse for wear. Groaning before taking his little brother out of the room with their parents watch rushing over to Jason.**

**"Jason my god what happened to you" Carly says touching his face as he moved her hands away. Sonny watching his demeanor he knew something was off" Carly let him be Jason what happened was it her. Where's my child" he asked, Jason started to tear up clearing his throat "Sonny I'm sorry their gone" he says.**

**Looking up at him in shock" NO! SHE KILLED MY CHILD"he spat coldly, no she got spooked and she took off. I took off after her she was ducking in and out of traffic then he car collide with another car and hit a guardrail. **

**I try to save her but the car explode and i fell back hitting my head when i came too. The fire department was there hosing down her car the EMT is the one who told me they were dead.**

**They died on impact i told the corner to call me with the results i'm sorry i tried i couldn't save them" Jason said. Feeling remorse Carly clenched her stomach" I think i feel sick" she says sitting down. "Oh my god" Sonny said as the tears start to form in his eyes Jason put his hand on his friends shoulder. As Carly start to tear up as well watching the tears slide down her husbands face.**

**Sitting in silence"Jason what was it" Sonny asked as Carly put her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his back. Shaking his head no he wasn't going to go into detail he would bare the weight. Michael, Kristina and Morgan needed their dad more then anything now with all that happened lately. It was bitter sweet for Sonny yes he lost his child but he had three others that needed him.**


End file.
